Searching For The Sun
by ayushina
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan anggota tim 7 mendapat misi untuk membawa kembali Uzumaki Naruto yang menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu. akankah mereka bisa menemukan Naruto? Akankah mereka bisa membawa Naruto pulang? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

..hy…

saya datang dengan fic baru nih... maaf padahal fic yang lain belum tamat tapi nekat buat lagi *dilempar*

maaf... habisnya... saya sedang libur dan dua fic lain belum selesai saya nulisnya, jadi saya publish yang ini deh gomen! saya janji minggu depan fic yang lain akan saya update kok... sebenarnya ini adalah fic pengganti setelah Story From Kingdom of Hell tamat. tapi saya sudah gak sabar update ini fic, jadi saya mohon maaf! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

This is my new story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuNaru Or...

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya tsunade, Sang Godaime Hokage dengan muka serius.

"Hai!" jawab Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Sang Hokage.

Keduanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah!" kata Tsunade akhirnya.

"Akan kuberikan misi ini padamu!"

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama."

.

## Searching For The Sun ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Pagi itu suasana di Desa Konoha benar-benar cerah. Matahari bersinar terik di atas langit. Hanya ada beberapa titik awan, itupun berada jauh di ujung cakrawala. Cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk berlibur dan bersantai.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh di suatu tempat di pusat desa Konoha. Tepatnya di kantor Hokage…

Di ruangan tempat bertugas orang paling penting di desa Konoha itu berdiri 4 orang ninja dan satu orang wanita berambut pirang yang juga berdiri, memandang seluruh Konoha dari jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya.

Mereka semua diam. Menunggu sang Hokage memberikan perintah. Atau menunggu seseorang yang berteriak memecah kesunyian.

Atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kemarin, Uchiha Sasuke telah melapor padaku bahwa ia telah menyempurnakan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya." Kata Tsunade tanpa berbalik.

Seorang ninja berambut pink tersentak dan langsung memandang ninja berambut raven di sampingnya. Dua ninja yang lain hanya melirik tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Kemudian Tsunade berbalik. Menatap serius keempat ninja bawahannya.

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Sai, dan Uchiha Sasuke! Kalian semua aku kumpulkan untuk menjalankan misi yang di ajukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai kapten ANBU!" kata Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

"Pergilah bersama Uchiha Sasuke! Misi kalian adalah untuk membawa Uzumaki Naruto kembali!" perintah Tsunade.

Keempat ninja di hadapannya berdiri tegak dan mengangguk hormat.

"Baik, Hokage-sama!"

# # #

Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi berambut pink sebahu itu tengah berlari melompati atap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengikuti ketiga ninja yang lain yang juga berlari tak jauh darinya menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Ia tengah menatap sosok ninja berbaju putih dan berambut hitam di depannya dengan seksama.

Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan anggota tim 7. Orang yang pernah menjadi teman satu timnya. Orang yang dicintainya. Yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha saat berusia 12 tahun hanya untuk memperoleh kekuatan.

5 tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu.

2 tahun telah berlalu sejak Sasuke memutuskan kembali dan membantu Konoha melawan musuh saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Dan 2 tahun telah berlalu sejak Sang Mentari, Uzumaki Naruto menghilang.

Sakura masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Bau kematian yang mewarnai udara. Darah yang menggenang di setiap tempat. Dan ratusan ninja yang tengah bertarung di sekelilingnya.

Ia, Kakashi sensei, dan Yamato Taichou sedang bertarung melawan Kabuto saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berlari berdampingan untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mengingat ia tengah sibuk membunuh Ular brengsek menjijikkan berkacamata. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pertempuran dari arah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi.

Karena itu, Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto. Diikuti dengan sebuah ledakan besar berwarna hitam. Bersamaan itu pula seluruh pasukan mayat milik Madara hancur. Menandakan Uchiha tua gila yang terobsesi dengan rencana bulan atau apapun itu telah mati.

Sakura dan ninja yang lain pun segera berlari menuju arah ledakan. Mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah terduduk di tengah-tengah kawah ledakan dengan barier api hitam di sekelilingnya. Menatap kosong ke depan dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dimengerti Sakura.

Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat itu air mata Sakura langsung menetes. Menyadari kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Bahwa Naruto, Sang Mentari telah tiada.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali!"

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali, Naruto!" ulang Sasuke dengan keyakinan di setiap kata-katanya. Memandang jauh kedepan.

Bayangan sosok itu menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok yang kini tengah berlari di hadapannya.

Sakura memalingkan muka.

Padahal 2 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Padahal 2 tahun sudah ia berusaha melupakan hari itu. Namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sama sekali tak berkurang. Terus saja menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke semakin menutup diri. Dia bergabung dengan ANBU dan dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, ia sudah menjabat sebagai kapten. Ia menolak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Bahkan Sakura dan Kakashi sensei tak pernah bisa terlalu lama bicara dengannya. Sasuke mengambil banyak misi. Sementara waktu luangnya ia habiskan dengan berlatih sendirian di lapangan latihan Kompleks Uchiha. Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi saat ia dan Naruto bertarung melawan Madara kecuali pada Hokage.

Sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu cerita pastinya. banyak berita dan pendapat yang beredar mengenai hilangnya Naruto. Mulai dari Madara yang membunuhnya sampai kecurigaan bahwa Sasuke sendirilah yang membunuh Naruto hingga tak bersisa.

Namun tak ada satupun fakta yang membuktikan semua pendapat itu. Terutama karena hingga saat ini tak ada pernyataan resmi tentang kematian Naruto. tidak juga mereka mendapati nama Uzumaki Naruto terukir di Memorial Stone bersama dengan ratusan shinobi lain yang gugur saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4.

Karena itu, betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendengar misi yang di tugaskan untuk mereka.

Membawa kembali sang mentari.

# # #

Tak berapa lama keempat ninja itu mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh di luar gerbang Konoha. Mereka berkumpul dan menatap Sasuke. Menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya diam menatap -melirik?- Mereka satu per satu sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata. Dengan gerakan amat cepat Sasuke membuat rangkaian segel dengan kedua tangannya. Saat akhirnya dia membuka mata tampaklah sepasang mata semerah darah dengan pupil berbentuk bintang segi 6 berputar di dalamnya. Diikuti darah yang mengalir menuruni pipinya seakan Ia tengah menangis darah.

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap. Udara seakan berhenti mengalir . Membeku. Sebelum kemudian sedikit demi sedikit muncullah angin yang berpusar dihadapan keempat ninja yang berdiri kaku. Perlahan-lahan angin itu membesar dan membuat sebuah lubang berwarna hitam.

Tanpa mengedipkan matanya, Sasuke berjalan maju.

"Ikuti aku!" Kata Sasuke pendek sambil melompat ke dalam lubang hitam.

Ketiga ninja yang lain saling pandang sebelum bergegas mengikuti Sasuke melompat ke dalam lubang hitam di hadapan mereka.

Setelah keempat ninja itu melompat, pusaran angin yang tertinggal bergemuruh semakin cepat sebelum kemudian sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi. Membelai daun-daun di hutan hingga jarak beberapa ratus meter.

Kemudian semuanya tenang kembali. Tanah lapang yang sebelumnya berisi 4 ninja kini sunyi . Kosong . Seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

# # #

Keempat ninja konoha itu melayang dalam ruang hampa yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Sebelumnya kemudian lubang lain terbuka di hadapan mereka. Menyedot mereka semua hingga mereka terhempas di sebuah tempat yang terang.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka tak bisa bergerak karena rasa pusing yang mendera kepala mereka. Satu persatu ninja itu mulai bangun. Berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh sambil memegangi kepala yang serasa masih berputar.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang sekeliling.

Mereka berada di sebuah tanah lapang di hutan. Namun gerbang Konoha masih terlihat di kejauhan. Mereka berada di tempat yang sama sebelum melompat ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Kita tak pergi kemanapun?" Tanya Sakura lagi saat tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Ditatapnya Kakashi dan Sai yang juga tengah memandang sekeliling. Sementara Sasuke terlihat berdiri dengan susah payah sambil berpegangan pada sebuah pohon dengan napas terengah-engah. Bekas darah yang masih tersisa di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih mengenaskan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan tangan bersinar hijau, berusaha menyembuhkan namun langsung ditampik oleh Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menyeka darah diwajahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam beberapa kali dan dalam sekejap saja Ia sudah memasang wajah stoic seakan sebelumnya tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kita tidak berada "persis" di tempat kita berada sebelumnya". Kata Kakashi sambil memandang jauh ke arah Konoha.

Ketiga ninja yang lain mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi. Mendapati Hokage mountain hanya terpahat 4 wajah Hokage.

"Kita ada di masa lalu?" Tanya Sakura syok.

Semuanya langsung menatap Sasuke. Berharap ia akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang situasi mereka. Namun ia hanya diam, menandakan ia juga tak tahu 'dimana' mereka sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi mencari tahu!" Kata Kakashi memberi solusi.

"Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita menyamar dan tidak melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan" Kata Kakashi lagi. Ia membentuk segel dan dalam sekejap sudah berwujud seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek bermata hijau.

Gerakannya diikuti ketiga ninja yang lain. Sasuke mengubah dirinya menjadi berambut coklat pendek bermata coklat. Sakura dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang bermata hijau. Sementara Sai merubah rambutnya menjadi coklat jabrik dan bermata hitam. Keempat ninja itu mengenakan baju biasa yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai ninja. Setelah saling pandang selama beberapa saat, mereka berjalan santai menuju Konoha.

Gerbang Konoha terlihat sama persis seperti saat mereka melewatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah menyebutkan nama dan menunjukkan identitas palsu mereka pada Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka dengan mudah bisa masuk ke dalam desa Konoha. Dari sudut mata, mereka mengawasi semua orang dan bangunan disekelilingnya. Menyadari tidak ada yang aneh ataupun berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke kantor Hokage dan melaporkan misi kita agar kita bisa bergerak bebas." Kata pria berambut hitam pendek aka Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau Tsunade-shisou tidak ada disana?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang . Sakura .

"Itu sudah jelaskan, jelek! Wajah terakhir yang terpahat di gunung itu adalah wajah Yondaime Hokage. Berarti Godaime Hokage belum ada atau tidak ada" Komentar pria berambut coklat jabrik. Sai . sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya menatap tajam Sai. Sementara Sasuke hanya berjalan menatap ke depan. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan 2 teman satu timnya.

Keempatnya tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebuah teriakan dari kedai ramen yang amat mereka kenal di depan mereka.

"Jii-san, satu miso ramen please!" teriak suara itu hingga terdengar keluar.

Keempat ninja dalam penyamaran itu langsung melesat pergi menuju asal suara itu. Suara yang sangat mereka kenal meskipun selama 2 tahun ini tak pernah mendengarnya.

Mereka masuk hampir bersamaan ke Kedai Ichiraku. Mendapati seseorang duduk di depan meja. Mengenakan jaket Hoodie berwarna Orange dengan tudung kepala terpakai.

Dengan cepat si pria berambut coklat pendek atau Sasuke berjalan maju menarik bahu orang berjaket orange itu. Dan Ia tersentak saat sepasang mata berwarna biru yang lebih indah dari langit menatapnya balik.

Tanpa bicara sedikitpun Sasuke langsung mencengkeram lengan orang itu. Menariknya keluar.

"Hei… Apa yang kau lakukan! Ramenku…!" Teriak sosok itu sambil berusaha menggapai ramen di atas meja.

Ketiga ninja yang lain ikut tersentak saat melihat sepasang mata biru di bawah tudung hoodie orange sosok yang di tarik Sasuke. Dan bergegas keluar mengikuti Sasuke yang kini berjalan menuju Gerbang Konoha sambil menarik sosok berjaket orange yang berusaha meronta.

"Hei…Apa-apaan sih! Tiba-tiba saja…" Teriak sosok itu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya diam. Terus menatik sosok itu sambil mendengarkan teriakan yang telah sekian lama tak pernah di dengarnya.

"Hei… LEPASKAN!" Teriak sosok itu lagi sambil menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Keduanya berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan sebelum kemudian Sasuke berbalik. Menatap sosok di hadapannya tajam.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang musim gugur bertiup. Membuat sosok berhoodie orange itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Mencegah debu-debu yang beterbangan memasuki matanya. Saat itulah tudung hoodie yang Ia kenakan terlepas. Menampakkan rambut pirang panjang yang kini bergerak lembut saat angin meniupnya.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai yang mengikuti dari belakanghanya bisa terpana menatap gadis berjaket orange yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis tan dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya dan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua di atas. Ia tengah menutupi kedua matanya dari debu yang beterbangan. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah kosong. sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar.

"Berhenti main-main, Naruto!" Potong Sasuke sambil menatap tajam gadis di depannya. Membuat gadis itu terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"A…a…." Gadis itu seakan tak bisa menemukan kata-kata saat menatap sosok bermata coklat di hadapannya. Mereka berdua hanya saling pandang.

Teng…teng…teng…bunyi bel dari kejauhan mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"A…a..AKU TERLAMBAT…!" Teriak gadis itu tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Ia berbalik dan berlari pergi sebelum menghilang di ujung jalan. Meninggalkan keempat ninja yang masih membeku dengan beberapa lembar daun yang terbang tertiup angin.

"A…apa itu tadi Na..Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya masih sambil menatap ujung jalan tempat gadis mirip Naruto itu menghilang. gadis itu mirip sekali dengan wujud henge Naruko milik Naruto.

Keempat ninja itu hanya berdiri kaku di tengah jalan. Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang melewati mereka begitu saja.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melangkah maju ke arah gadis itu menghilang semakin bergegas hingga mulai berlari sebelum seseorang menahan bahunya. Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi yang menahannya.

"Lepaskan!" Perintah Sasuke sambil menatap mantan gurunya itu.

"Tunggu!" Kata Kakashi serius semakin menahan bahu Sasuke yang berusaha meronta.

"Kubilang LEPASKAN! BRENGSEK!" Perintah Sasuke lagi. Kali ini diikuti sepasang mata semerah darah dengan tiga koma berputar menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke! Kita masih tidak tahu dimana kita sekarang. Lebih baik kita segera ke kantor Hokage. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan kau bisa bebas mencari Naruto semaumu." Kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan satu-satunya klan uchiha di hadapannya.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Kakashi sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diri saat menyadari kata-kata Kakashi ada benarnya.

Kakashi segera melepaskan pegangannya saat melihat mata Sasuke telah kembali berwarna coklat. Sakura dan Sai hanya memandang kejadian di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke lepas kontrol seperti tadi.

Tepatnya sejak Sang mentari menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu.

# # #

Keempat Ninja yang masih dalam penyamaran itu berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dengan bergegas, kalau tidak bisa dibilang santai. Entah mengapa aura di sekeliling mereka terlihat suram. Mungkin itu karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara atau menatap satu sama lain. Hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Mencoba menebak masa depan apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'api' di atasnya. Mereka segera masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang resepsionis yang duduk di belakang meja yang penuh lembaran kertas.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya resepsionis wanita itu ramah.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama" Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Silahkan isi formulir dan tunggu disana hingga nama kalian dipanggil" Kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk lobi yang dipenuhi beberapa orang yang mengajukan misi.

"Bisakah kami bertemu beliau sekarang? Ada hal penting yang ingin kami laporkan" Kata Kakashi dengan sabar.

"Maaf! Tidak bisa. Kalian harus tetap menunggu." Kata wanita itu sambil tetap tersenyum. Kakashi sudah akan bicara lagi sebelum tiba-tiba Sasuke maju dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah si resepsionis.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan! Biarkan. Kami. Bertemu. Beliau . Se-ka-rang!" Desis Sasuke dengan Sharingan aktif.

Resepsionis itu membeku sesaat sebelum kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf dan kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Ia pergi.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sasuke skeptis sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bersandar di dinding dengan cuek, bersedekap dan memejamkan mata sementara menunggu.

"Kau tak seharusnya berbuat begitu, Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau kita berada di era Sandaime-sama dan seluruh klanmu sudah….Kau bisa dikira Itachi dan seluruh pasukan ANBU akan menangkapmu." Bisik Kakashi sambil bersandar di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian resepsionis itu kembali dan langsung membungkuk di depan Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama menunggu kalian di ruang kerjanya." Kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk dan mengantar mereka menuju ruang kerja Hokage.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, wanita itu mengetuk pintu dan membukakannya untuk rombongan Kakashi sebelum membungkuk lagi dan berjalan pergi.

Satu per satu dari rombongan itu masuk ke ruangan yang sama persis dengan yang mereka masuki tadi pagi. Mereka langsung berjajar dan tertegun saat melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerja Hokage. Sosok yang tengah menunduk mengerjakan laporan. Sosok itu bukanlah seorang wanita pirang dengan dada besar, bukan pula seorang kakek berambut putih dengan pipa rokok di mulutnya. Melainkan sesosok pria yang masih muda dengan rambut pirang cerah yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Na…Naruto?"

.

To Be Continue...

.

Maaf! saya tahu fic ini gaje, jelek, membingungkan, dan alurnya kecepetan. mana pendek banget lagi. maaf! anggap saja ini hanya prolog. Chap depan akan saya buat panjang.

jadi... adakah yang bersedia review? apa kalian suka? apa saya harus melanjutkannya? apa... *dibekep*

REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

Hy... selamat datang di fic aneh bin gaje ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau review chap yang membingungkan kemarin:

Ttixz lone cone bebe

Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga.

Ren-mi3 NoVantA

Akane inoue

Aoirhue Kazune

Misyel.

Arisu kuroneko.

dan balasan buat:

Yoseob : makasih. senang ada yang suka. padahal ceritanya masih membingungkan. saya update.

Monster Rawr :Benarkah? terima kasih! semuanya akan -sedikit- dijelaskan di chap ini. moga suka.

Riko : Iya! ini saya update. maaf lama.

Tsuki no Akaiichi : makasih. maaf sudah membuat bingung. moga chap ini bisa jelasin sedikit.

Fuko males login : Makasih. um... memangnya SasuNaru bisa punya anak? *bingung*, dari semua kamu loh yang paling hampir bener nebaknya. semua akan sedikit jelas di chap ini. moga suka.

Taengtaeng : Um... silahkan baca chap ini dulu ya... maaf!

Sunny : Tidak, Iya, dan Tidak. fic ini akan agak aneh, jadi siap-siap saja. makasih.

Nietra Greysky : makasih. jawabannya ada di chap ini. moga gak tambah bingung.

Dallet No Hebi : makasih, iya, ini adalah bayangan saya tentang akhir perang dunia shinobi ke4. jadi ini bisa dibilang masa depan di manga sekarang. Um... soal pairing akan jelas di chap ini. Uh... jawaban semua pertanyaannya ada di chap-chap selanjutnya *senyum manis* ini saya update. maaf lama.

M : maaf ya membuat pusing. moga chap ini bisa sedikit mengobati sakit pusingnya ato mungkin malah tambah pusing?

Namikaze trisha: Terima kasih. ini saya update.

Zee Rasetsu : Iya... ini saya update. maaf lama.

Narunaru : Makasih. senang bisa bikin penasaran *smirk* ini saya update. maaf lama.

terima kasih atas semua review yang mambuat saya berani melanjutkan fic gaje ini. sepertinya banyak yang bingung dengan chap kemarin. baiklah, saya beri satu petunjuk.

Ini bukan Timetravel fic.

ada yang sudah mengerti? masih bingung juga? nanti akan saya beritahu...

Selamat membaca...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : Um... lets read...

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Satu per satu rombongan Kakashi yang masih dalam penyamaran itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama persis dengan yang mereka masuki tadi pagi. Mereka langsung berjajar dan tertegun saat melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerja Hokage. Menunduk mengerjakan laporan. Sosok itu bukanlah seorang wanita pirang dengan dada besar bukan pula seorang kakek berambut putih dengan pipa rokok di mulutnya. Melainkan sesosok pria yang masih muda dengan rambut pirang cerah yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Na..Naruto?"

.

# # Searching For the Sun # #

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Sosok Hokage itu mendongak. Menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang sama seperti dalam ingatan mereka. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mata biru itu lebih sipit dan tajam bila dibandingkan dengan mata Naruto yang lebar dan terang. Hingga mereka melihat perbedaan lain yang lebih jelas. Rambut pirang yang walaupun sama tapi lebih panjang di bagian depan dan tidak adanya tiga gurat tipis di pipinya yang kecoklatan.

"Tidak mungkin." Bisik Kakashi dengan mata terbelalak. Dengan segera tangannya membentuk segel dan menggumamkan kata 'Kai' pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan genjutsu yang ia yakini tengah ia lihat. Namun sosok di hadapannya sama sekali tak berubah. Hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelompok Kakashi.

"Yon..Yondaime-sama?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya. Membuat ketiga ninja yang lain terkesiap dan langsung menatap Kakashi yang sama sekali tak berkedip sebelum kembali meatap sosok Hokage di hadapan mereka.

"Yondaime? Ma-mana mungkin." Bisik sakura pelan.

Sang Yondaime Hokage menatap tajam kelompok Kakashi.

"Kalian tahu? aku bisa saja langsung membunuh kalian dalam sekejap karena telah berani memasuki ruanganku sambil menyamar!" kata sang Hokage dengan suara tajam dan mengancam. Membuat keempat ninja yang bias dikategorikan elit itu merinding.

Kakashi masih membeku kaku sebelum kemudian mengenali aura membunuh yang dipancarkan sosok di hadapannya. Dengan segera Ia menunduk hormat pada sosok Hokage yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Maafkan kami, Yondaime hokage-sama," kata Kakashi sambil berlutut yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai.

"Kami adalah Konoha ninja yang ditugaskan untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi rahasia. Sehingga kami harus menyamar untuk menyembunyikan identitas kami," kata Kakashi penuh hormat.

Yondaime menatap keempat ninja dalam penyamaran yang berlutut dihadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak ingat telah memberi misi rahasia pada para shinobiku seperti ini." Kata Yondaime penuh wibawa. Mata birunya menatap tajam.

"Situasi kami sedikit lebih rumit, Hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi masih sambil menunduk. Ia tidak yakin dengan kesimpulan yang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya.

"Jelaskan!" kata sang Yondaime sambil meletakkan pena yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Fokus sepenuhnya pada empat sosok mencurigakan dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Kakashi bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan sebuah gulungan pada Yondaime sebelum kemudian kembali berlutut.

Sang Yondaime memandang gulungan itu dengan hati-hati. Mewaspadai kemungkinan adanya jebakan.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Itu gulungan misi kami, Yondaime,-sama!" jawab Kakashi masih berlutut.

Yondaime memandang Kakashi -masih dalam penyamaran sebagai sosok pria berambut hitam pendek bermata hijau- sebelum dengan perlahan Ia melepas segel yang mengunci gulungan itu -segel standar Misi level S- dan membukanya. Mata birunya bergerak cepat membaca setiap baris kalimat yang tertera dalam gulungan tersebut. Alisnya terlihat semakin berkerut saat selesai membacanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah disini." Kata Yondaime sambil meletakkan gulungan itu di meja. Menatap satu persatu sosok yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Gulungan misi ini disetujui dan distempel oleh… Godaime Hokage? Keberatan untuk menjelaskannya?" Tanya Yondaime sambil sekali lagi memperhatikan stempel Hokage yang terlihat hampir sama dengan stempel yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Itulah yang membuat situasi kami rumit, Yondaime-sama." Kata Kakashi.

Sang Yondaime hanya diam. menunggu Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sepertinya…kami berasal dari masa depan." Kata Kakashi sambil mendongak dan tersenyum menatap senseinya. Semakin yakin dengan kesimpulannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan segala macam hal konyol seperti time travel?" Tanya Yondaime tajam.

"Kami bisa membuktikannya kalau anda mau, Yondaime-sama," jawab Kakashi.

Yondaime memandang mereka selama beberapa saat. Mempertimbangkan setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Resiko dan keuntungan dari setiap tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah!Kalian boleh berdiri." Kata Yondaime sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Lepaskan penyamaran kalian dan beritahukan identitas asli kalian." Perintah Yondaime lagi.

Keempat ninja itu perlahan berdiri.

Si gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau membentuk segel dengan tangannya dan menghilangkan jutsu yang Ia gunakan.

"Haruno sakura, Chuunin." Kata gadis yang kemudian berubah menjadi seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda dengan mata berwarna hijau. Ikat kepala Konoha dipakai di atas kepala sebagai bando.

"Sai, Chuunin." Kata sosok yang sebelumnya berambut coklat jabrik dan kini berwujud sosok pria berambut hitam dengan Konoha hitae ate di dahinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu." Kata sosok ketiga. Sosok ninja berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam itu menatap serius ke arah sang Hokage. Membuat Yondaime yakin Ia benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Satu bukti yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka berkata benar. Yondaime kemudian beralih menatap sosok terakhir.

Sosok berambut hitam itu membentuk segel dan melenyapkan penyamarannya, menampakkan warna rambut berwarna silver yang sangat tak asing bagi Yondaime.

"Hatake Kakashi, Jonin." Kata sosok yang kini sempurna berwujud seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna silver yang mencuat ke satu sisi, seragam ninja khas Jonin dengan masker yang menutup separuh wajah dan Konoha hitai ate yang menutupi sebelah mata.

Sang Yondaime membeku. Tangan yang sebelumnya bersedekap di depan dada kini terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Mata birunya menatap sosok di hadapannya tak percaya.

Dan dalam sekejap saja sosok Yondaime menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Kakashi sambil mencengkram baju dan menodongkan sebuah kunai berujung tiga ke leher Kakashi.

"Berani sekali kau menyamar sebagai Kakashi di hadapanku." Desis Yondaime tajam penuh amarah. Ujung kunainya menggores sedikit kulit leher Kakashi membuat beberapa tetes darah terlihat menetes dari luka itu.

Ketiga ninja yang lain langsung tersentak dari posisinya. Sama sekali tak memperkirakan sang Yondaime akan muncul di hadapan mereka secepat kilat. Bahkan Sasuke pun terlihat terkejut.

"Maa…maa…Sensei, bukankah kami sudah bilang bahwa kami berasal dari masa depan?" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Muridku. Hatake Kakashi sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu…" kata Yondaime dingin. Membuat senyum Kakashi menghilang dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

Kakashi menatap Yondaime yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi syok yang tak dapat Ia sembunyikan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Yondaime menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam selama beberapa saat. Setelah percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya tidak berpura-pura dan benar-benar yakin tidak menyamar. Yondaime melepaskan cengkramannya dan melangkah mundur. Ia menatap ketiga ninja lain yang juga terlihat syok.

"Sepertinya ini lebih rumit dari yang kalian bayangkan." Kata Yondaime tenang. Berusaha mengendalikan situasi.

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan menjeplak terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Sensei! Kau memanggilku?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Semua orang di ruangan itu refleks langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Jika sebelumnya mata Kakashi sudah terbelalak. Mungkin kini sang mata sedang berusaha keluar dari rongganya saat sang copy ninja sharingan melihat siapa sosok yang tengah masuk ke ruangan Hokage dengan berisik.

Yang juga memanggil sang Hokage dengan sebutan 'sensei'.

'Tidak mungkin' batin Kakashi saat melihat sosok berambut hitam jabrik yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki ruangan dengan santai.

"Oh…kau sedang sibuk, sensei? Kalau begitu aku a…kan…" sosok itu tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat melihat para ninja yang berdiri di ruangan itu, terutama sosok ninja berambut putih yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Suasana langsung hening dan entah mengapa udara menjadi berat.

Sosok berambut hitam itu masih membeku sebelum tiba-tiba saja Ia menerjang dengan mata semerah darah dan tiga koma berputar di dalamnya.

Clank…

Secara refleks Kakashi menahan kunai yang diarahkan kepadanya. Matanya masih tak berkedip memandang sosok di hadapannya.

"O..obito?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya, masih menahan kunai di depannya dengan kunai miliknya.

Sosok yang dipanggil itu terlihat membeku sejenak saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Beraninya…." Desis Obito penuh amarah. Kakashi ikutan membeku.

"Beraninya menyamar menjadi Kakashi di hadapanku!" teriak Obito sambil menendang Kakashi sekuat tenaga. Membuat Kakashi terlempar dan membentur jendela kaca di belakang meja Hokage.

Prang…

Pecahan kaca berhamburan ke segala arah.

Tanpa berhenti, Obito langsung ikut melesat melompati jendela. Kembali menyerang Kakashi yang terlempar keluar. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan teriakan sang Hokage yang memanggil namanya.

Sambil melayang di udara, Obito melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada Kakashi yang hanya bisa mengelak dan menangkis tanpa berusaha menyerang balik. Keduanya mendarat di tanah dengan suara 'boom' pelan saat lagi-lagi Obito berhasil menendang Kakashi hingga terlempar membentur sebuah pohon yang langsung tumbang. Kakashi langsung berdiri dengan susah payah dan berlari menghindar saat Obito kembali menyerangnya secara membabi-buta.

Setelah terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran selama beberapa saat, kedua ninja itu sampai di sebuah lapangan latihan yang kosong. Masih sambil menyerang dan menangkis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Berani menyamar sebagai Kakashi di hadapanku?" teriak Obito sambil terus menyerang. Tanpa sadar, Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Sampai sekarang kau masih saja bodoh ya, Obito?" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat sipit. Membuat amarah Obito semakin memuncak.

"Kau akan menyesal telah membuatku marah, Penyamar!" teriak Obito sambil menendang namun berhasil di tangkis Kakashi.

Obito melompat mundur beberapa meter. Ia berkosentrasi selama beberapa saat dan dari telapak tangan kanannya muncul bola cakra biru yang amat sangat di kenal oleh Kakashi. Sang Copy ninja terbelalak kaget.

"RASENGAN!" teriak Obito sambil menyerang kakashi.

Dengan segera Kakashi membentuk rangkaian segel dengan kedua tangannya. tiba-tiba cakra petir berwarna biru berkumpul di telapak tangannya.

"CHIDORI!" Kata Kakashi sambil menyambut serangan Obito dengan tangan penuh cakra petir biru yang mengeluarkan suara bisik.

Cip..cip..cip..

Kedua jurus itu bertemu dan...

Blarr…

Terjadilah sebuah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan seluruh lapangan latihan. Kedua ninja itu terkena efek ledakan dan terlempar ke arah berlawanan. Meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar di antara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Yondaime dan anggota tim 7 muncul dan langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi dan Obito yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Kakashi diikuti Sasuke dan Sai. Sementara Yondaime berlari ke arah Obito.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." Kata kakashi yang berusaha berdiri sambil menatap obito di seberang kawah ledakan.

Setelah memastikan Kakashi baik-baik saja, Sakura segera membantu Kakashi berdiri. Dan keempat ninja yang masih bingung dimana mereka berada sekarang itu berjalan kea rah Yondaime yang tengah membantu Obito berdiri.

"Jurus itu.. kau... tak mungkin…" kata Obito sambil menatap Kakashi tak percaya.

Yondaime ikut menoleh memandang Kakashi. Ia sempat melihat jurus yang di pakai si ninja bermasker itu. Jurus yang hanya pernah ia lihat sekali. 20 tahun yang lalu. Di gunakan oleh salah satu muridnya yang ia yakini telah mati.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tambah kuat ya, Obito." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Obito masih terpana.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di kantorku." Kata Yondaime serius. Semua anggota tim 7 mengangguk

Dan dalam sekejap, para ninja itu menghilang.

# # #

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, Obito! Jangan masuk ruanganku seenaknya." Kata Yondaime pada ninja berambut hitam jabrik dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, sensei." Jawab Obito masih sambil memandang Kakashi lekat-lekat.

Kelima ninja dan satu Hokage itu sudah kembali ke kantor hokage. Tepatnya ruangan kerja Sang Hokage yang kini berantakan dan penuh pecahan kaca.

"Dan kalian!" kata Yondaime berbalik menatap tim Kakashi.

"Jelaskan semua yang terjadi hingga kalian bisa sampai disini!" perintah Sang Hokage serius.

"Baik, Yondaime-sama." jawab Kakashi sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Kami di tugaskan untuk mencari satu teman kami yang hilang. Dan kami memasuki lubang hitam yang di buat oleh Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Jadi… lebih baik kau yang menjelaskan pada kami, Sasuke!" kata Kakashi.

Semua orang langsung menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Suasana langsung hening.

"Well… sepertinya dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha." Kata Obito yakin. Membuat semua orang disitu –kecuali Sasuke dan Sai yang selalu tersenyum- sweatdrop.

"Aku menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan." Jawab Sasuke datar. Akhirnya.

"Mangekyo? Kupikir itu hanya legenda." Kata Obito tak percaya. Yondaime hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sebenarnya di… tempat kami, itu bukan sebuah legenda lagi." Kata Kakashi enteng.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya orang yang diketahui bisa menggunakan mangekyo sharingan adalah…" kata-kata yondaime terputus.

"Madara Uchiha?' tanya Sasuke dengan mata semerah darah. Pupilnya yang berbentuk bintang segi enam terlihat berputar pelan. Suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

Yondaime dan Obito membeku. Memperhatikan mata Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dengan mata sharingan yang biasa mereka lihat.

Semua orang di ruangan itu merinding merasakan hawa membunuh Sasuke. Kecuali Yondaime. Mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Yondaime serius. Segala hal tentang Madara Uchiha seharusnya menjadi rahasia tingkat SS dan hanya Hokage dan beberapa orang saja yang tahu.

"Karena aku yang telah membunuhnya." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata. Saat kembali membuka mata. Mata Sasuke sudah kembali bermata hitam legam. Hawa membunuh yang sebelumnya terasa pun kini telah menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yondaime tak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Sensei." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sang Yondaime menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi selama beberapa saat. Menangkap sorot kesedihan dari keduanya, Minato memutuskan akan mengorek tentang hal itu nanti. Lagipula, ia tak akan membiarkan para ninja itu pergi dengan mudah.

"Kalian harus menceritakan se-mu-a padaku. Nanti." Perintah perintah Sang hokage.

"Tentu, Yondaime-sama." Jawab kakashi.

Suasana kemudian hening.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar masih hidup, Kakashi?" Tanya Yondaime.

"Aa… bukankah aku berada disini sekarang, sensei?" Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Kakashi yang kami kenal." Kata Yondaime lagi. Membayangkan sosok Kakashi muda yang angkuh dan dingin. Sementara sosok dihadapannya kini terlihat amat sangat santai dan berulangkali tersenyum.

"Yah… beberapa hal berubah." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik Obito yang sejak tadi diam.

"Jadi disini aku sudah mati?" Tanya Kakashi enteng setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Dari sudut mata dilihatnya Obito sedikit tersentak.

"Ya." Jawab minato sambil melirik Obito.

"Kau meninggal saat kita menjalankan misi di jembatan Kanabi 20 tahun yang lalu." Jelas minato.

"Hmm." Gumam Kakashi sambil merenung. jadi disini dialah yang mati dan bukannya Obito. tanpa sadar Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah...

"Jadi… kau benar-benar Kakashi?" Tanya Obito pelan.

"Ya. Kau belum percaya padaku, Obito?" Tanya Kakashi sebelum menyadari tiba-tiba Obito sudah ada di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Obito pada Kakashi yang masih membeku.

"Aku yang minta maaf." Kata Kakashi sambil balas memeluk Obito. Merasakan sedikit beban di dadanya menghilang. Melihat teman baiknya yang telah lama meninggal karena kesalahannya berdiri dihadapannya dan justru mengucapkan maaf padanya. Mereka berdua begitu selama beberapa saat.

"Hei… kau masih saja cengeng, Obito." Kata Kakashi saat menyadari Obito menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis! Mataku kemasukan debu!" teriak Obito. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kakashi kesal.

"Hn, seperti aku percaya saja." Jawab Kakashi.

"KAU…" teriak Obito sambil menunjuk Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, Obito…" kata Minato menenangkan. Ia berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan memeluknya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kakashi." Kata Minato sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Aku juga, Sensei." Jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sang Hokage melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anggota tim 7 yang lain.

"Jadi mereka adalah anggota timmu?" Tanya Minato sambil memandang Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Ya, sebenarnya mereka juga dulu tim geninku." Kata Kakashi.

"Kau jadi guru pembimbing?" Tanya Obito tak percaya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kakashi polos.

"Kau pasti membuat mereka semua menderita dengan semua peraturan-peraturanmu." Kata Obito dengan dramatis.

"Sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei tidak seburuk itu. Hanya saja dia selalu datang terlambat. Selalu amat sangat terlambat." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi terlambat?" teriak Obito tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Dia kan Si Tuan taat peraturan yang tak pernah terlambat sedetikpun."kata Obito sambil menunjuk Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya sambil menatap Kakashi. Obito mengangguk.

'Dunia sudah kiamat' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening saat Minato berdehem dan memasang wajah serius.

Sang Yondaime menghela nafas dan menatap kelima ninja yang ada dihadapannya.

Kelima ninja itu langsung menegakkan badan dan bersiap mendengarkan setiap kata yang akan dikatakan oleh sang Hokage dengan seksama.

"Informasi tentang asal kalian adalah rahasia tingkat S. jangan biarkan seorangpun tahu tanpa izin dariku." Kata Yondaime serius.

"Baik, hokage-sama." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Yondaime mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah gulungan.

"Sensei, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya?" jawab Yondaime tanpa mendongak.

"Apa Kushina-san juga…" Tanya Kakashi ragu-ragu.

"Kushina? Dia sedang ada di rumah. Aku memintanya untuk berhenti menjadi ninja. yah... walaupun awalnya ia mengamuk habis-habisan" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengingatkan tim 7 akan senyum seseorang.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke rumahku, kita rayakan pertemuan kita." Ajak Minato sambil menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Tentu." Jawab Kakashi senang. Ia juga harus memastikan hal yang lain.

"Obito. Kau ajak Rin juga. Ia pasti senang bisa bertemu Kakashi." Kata Minato sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Rin?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Ya. Obito dan Rin sudah menikah. Mereka punya satu orang putra." Kata Minato sambil melirik Obito yang kini mukanya memerah.

"Begitu. Selamat, Obito." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Merasa senang ternyata di dunia ini mereka hidup dengan bahagia.

"Baiklah. Ayo kerumahku." Kata Minato sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Sensei, apa kami perlu menyamar?" Tanya Kakashi.

Yondaime berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku tak menemukan nama kalian di daftar arsip Konoha. Kecuali Kakashi." Jawab Yondaime.

"Kami tidak ada di dunia ini?' Tanya Sai. untuk pertama kalinya bicara.

"Ya. Semua orang yang lahir di konoha selalu masuk arsip. Itu berarti kalian tak ada atau belum lahir." Jawab Yondaime berspekulasi.

Mereka mengikuti Sang yondaime Hokage dalam diam. Masing-masing larut dalam pikirannya.

# # #

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi, Sensei?" Tanya Kakashi saat mereka menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Seperti yang di katakan Minato. Tak ada yang menaruh Curiga pada mereka. Serombongan ninja tak dikenal yang berjalan bersama Hokage.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau memiliki seorang putra?" Tanya Kakashi. Kalau Kushina masih hidup. Ada kemungkinan Naruto juga akan ada di dunia ini.

"Putra?" Tanya Minato sambil memandang Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Hanya bertanya saja." Jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

Kelima ninja itu berjalan beriringan. Kakashi dan Minato di depan. Mereka berdua berbicara tentang beberapa hal sementara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai mengikuti di belakang dalam diam. Obito sudah pergi sejak tadi. Tak sabar memberitahu Rin tentang Kakashi.

Mereka tengah berjalan melewati sebuah danau yang familiar saat mereka mendengar teriakan itu.

"Tou-san!" teriak sebuah suara yang sukses membuat seluruh tim 7 membeku. Mereka langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Tou-san!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. yang berteriak adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah dan berjaket orange sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di atas dok kayu di tepi danau.

Gadis yang sebelumnya ditemui tim 7 di kedai Ichiraku.

Sang Yondaime ikut berhenti dan menoleh.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang Yondaime tersenyum padanya. Mata birunya yang berkilau cemerlang kemudian memandang anggota tim tujuh yang kini sudah melepas penyamaran mereka.

Selama beberapa detik. Mata biru itu terfokus pada sosok bermata hitam kelam dan berambut pantat ayam yang menatapnya balik penuh perhatian. Senyum gadis itu langsung memudar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja. Mata biru itu tertutup. Diikuti tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke danau tanpa ada perlawanan.

Byurr...

Seluruh anggota tim 7 dan Yondaime terbelalak kaget.

Sebelum semua ninja itu dapat bergerak. Sasuke sudah melesat ke arah danau. Berlari di atas permukaan air sebelum menceburkan dirinya di tempat gadis bermata biru itu tenggelam.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan keadaan sekeliling. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah menyelamatkan gadis bermata secerah langit itu. Karenanya, ia tak sadar saat Yondaime ikut berlari dan berteriak di belakangnya.

"NARUTO…"

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Yeah… selesai…

Maaf! sepertinya chap ini masih pendek. dan Romance SasuNaru akan saya mulai di chap depan. jadi harap sabar.

Apakah masih ada yang masih bingung sebenarnya tim7 ada dimana? Baiklah saya jelaskan. Tim tujuh berada di dimensi lain, atau saya lebih suka menyebutnya 'Konoha yang lain'. Aneh ya? Saya tahu kok.-smile-

Dan untuk pairing. Sudah jelas akan jadi SasuFemnaru. Maaf ya, buat yang meminta untuk dijadikan SasuNaru. Tapi nanti masih ada kemungkinan SasuNaru kok. Mengingat tim tujuh mencari Naruto yang cowok.

Ini fic yang cukup aneh menurut saya. Jadi tolong beri pendapat tentang ceritanya. Apa terlalu OOC? Dan jika ada yang masih bingung dan ingin bertanya, saya akan berusaha menjawab dan menjelaskan. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya…-smile-

REVIEW PLEASE…


	3. Chapter 3

hy... saya update... maaf ya lama.

Um... Sepertinya sebelumnya gak ada yang baca Author Note ya? -sweatdrop-

terima kasih banyak buat:

Fuyu-yuki-shiro

NaruDobe Listachan

Natsume yuka

Superol

Ren-mi3 NovantA

Misyel

Akane Inoue

KyouyaxCloud

Arisu KuroNeko

atas reviewnya walaupun chap kemarin tetap membingungkan -ditimpuk- dan balasan buat yang gak log in:

narunaru : terima kasih sudah mengerti -berlinang air mata- saya memang updatenya selalu lama. tapi kali ini udah kilat kan? romancenya ada di chap ini -yeah- moga suka -senyum gaje- maaf kalau aneh.

yukira : maaf! terlihat berantakan ya? moga nanti semakin jelas deh. maaf karena fic ini emang saya buat agak teka teki sih. maaf ya. moga suka chap ini -smile-

Namikaze Trisha : Iya, Kasian si Kaka. ini saya update. udah kilat kan? moga suka -smile-

Suki : terima kasih. maaf ya membingungkan. moga chap ini gak terlalu bikin bingung. moga suka -smile-

Zee rasetsu : Tenang saja, ini akan jadi Sasu Femnaru kok. moga suka chap ini ya -smile-

Sunny : terima kasih. um... untuk Naruhina... Naru cownya aja belum ketemu dimana. hal itu nanti akan jadi kejutan di akhir. -smirk- Maaf, untuk Naruhina sepertinya belum bisa. moga suka chap ini.

Nazuka kiseki : Ya... ini saya update. um... sepertinya masih bingung ya? tim 7 TIDAK ke masa lalu kok. mereka pergi ke dimensi lain. masih bingung gak?

Yoseob : terima kasih ! sekali lagi. tim 7 TIDAK ke masa lalu. soal naru cew akan dibawa kembali atau tidak, liat aja kelanjutannya ya -smile- moga suka chap ini.

Bond: ya ini saya update. terima kasih sudah mau review -smile-

Fuko males log in : Aduh -capek- sekali lagi. Tim 7 TIDAK pergi ke masa lalu. tapi ke dimensi lain. akan banyak perbedaan dengan Konoha yang asli. Saya akan buat dunia naruto idaman saya -memanfaatkan situasi- abiz banyak yang mati... sesuai permintaan saya update kilat. 2 minggu itu udah termasuk kilat loh, buat saya. terima kasih. moga suka chap ini.

terima kasih atas reviewnya meskipun chap kemarin masih membingungkan. semoga chap ini gak tampah bingung. saya tekan kan sekali lagi ya...

TIM 7 TIDAK PERGI KE MASA LALU. mereka pergi ke dimensi lain. singkat cerita, kemungkinan saat naruto melawan madara, naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain dan kini Sasuke lagi nyari. seperti film The One itu loh... dan tidak! saya dapat ide fic ini bukan dari film itu. tapi sepertinya cocok buat perumpamaan. ada yang masih bingung? silahkan bertanya ya... maaf ya, saya memang gak bisa buat fic yang bener -nangis2-

Disini Umur Sasuke dan Cew Naruto 17 tahun.

langsung saja ... selamat membaca...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Sasuke melesat ke arah danau, berlari di atas permukaan air sebelum menceburkan diri di tempat gadis itu tenggelam. Sasuke tak menghiraukan sekeliling, satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah menyelamatkan gadis dengan mata secerah langit itu. Karenanya, ia tak menyadari saat Yondaime berlari dan berteriak di belakangnya.

"NARUTO…"

.

.

## Searching For the Sun ##

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Byuurr…

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melompat ke dalam danau. Dengan segera ia memandang sekeliling yang gelap. Sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam tak mampu menerangi keadaan danau yang dalam. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingan dan kembali memandang sekeliling. Ia tertegun.

Tepat di bawahnya, sesosok gadis tengah tenggelam. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terlihat berayun di dalam air. Kedua lengannya terayun ke atas saat tubuhnya terus tenggelam ke bawah. Membuatnya seakan tengah menunggu seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Dengan segera Sasuke berenang ke arah sosok itu. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis berjaket orange tersebut. Dan kembali berenang menuju permukaan. Merutuki kesialannya saat menyadari ia telah jauh tenggelam di dasar danau.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Memandang wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya itu terbatuk. Menekan semua udara yang mungkin masih tersisa keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat gelembung gelembung udara yang langsung berlari ke permukaan. Dan gadis itu terdiam. Terayun lemah di pelukan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia menepuk pipi tan berhias tiga goresan itu dan mengguncang bahunya. Berusaha membuat gadis itu tetap sadar atau setidaknya bergerak. Namun sosok itu hanya diam. Hanya terayun lemah mengikuti guncangan tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Sasuke memandang ke atas. Permukaan danau masih terlihat sangat jauh. Lalu berbalik memandang gadis di sampingnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Meniupkan semua pasokan udara yang ia punya. Berharap bisa membuat gadis dalam dekapannya itu bertahan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke membentuk beberapa rangkaian segel dan mengalirkan cakranya ke kaki dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk berenang. Membuatnya bergerak menuju permukaan dengan cepat.

Sasuke langsung menghirup nafas dalam dalam saat muncul di permukaan danau. Ia memandang gadis dalam dekapannya yang masih tak bergerak dan segera melompat ke atas dok kayu dimana Yondaime dan anggota tim tujuh menunggu dengan cemas.

"Naruto!" panggil Yondaime saat Sasuke mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Ia Berhambur ke arah Sasuke sementara Sasuke membeku. Ia menatap gadis dalam pelukannya yang tengah di periksa sang Yondaime. Naruto?

"Naruto… damn it! Ia tak bernafas!" kata Yondaime panik.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia langsung membaringkan gadis itu dan berteriak "SAKURA!" sambil menekan dada gadis itu. Berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-paruya. Namun tubuh itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

Sakura segera melesat di samping Sasuke. Tangannya yang bersinar hijau langsung menekan dada Naruto. Menggerakkannya ke atas hingga gadis itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan banyak air dari mulutnya. Sakura mengulanginya hingga semua air yang tertelan keluar. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gadis itu bisa bernafas. Walau ia masih belum sadar.

"Naruto, Sayang… kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yondaime masih terdengar panik. Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya mengerang pelan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Yondaime-sama. Tapi kita harus segera merawatnya." Kata Sakura sambil terengah-engah.

Yondaime mengangguk. Ia segera menyusupkan lengannya di bawah leher dan pangkal paha Naruto. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari tangan Naruto tengah mencengkeram baju depan Sasuke dengan erat. Yondaime menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A… sensei! Sebaiknya biar Sasuke saja yang menggendong…" kata Kakashi kemudian berbicara agak pelan "…Naruto."

Minato memandang Kakashi selama beberapa saat lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Memandang lengan kecoklatan Naruto mencengkeram baju putihnya erat. Seolah tak ingin membiarkan sosok bermata onix itu pergi

"Baiklah." Kata Yondaime pelan. Ia menarik lengan yang berada di bawah tubuh Naruto yang dengan segera digantikan oleh lengan Sasuke.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendekapnya erat-erat di dada. Sambil terus memandang wajah gadis yang seakan tengah tertidur lelap. Nafas gadis itu mulai teratur. Ia mengerang pelan dan tanpa sadar mengubur wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam membatu.

"Ikuti aku." Kata Yondaime menuntun keempat ninja lainnya agar berlari mengikutinya. Dari sudut matanya, Minato terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memandang wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip.

Dan keenam sosok itu dalam sekejap menghilang. Hanya menyisakan danau yang kini sunyi. Angin malam berhembus pelan. Membuat riak-riak kecil di permukaan danau.

# # #

Tok..tok..tok…

Pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu langsung terbuka dan...

"Minato! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Bodoh!" Omel seorang wanita saat pintu itu terbuka. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah penjang dibiarkan tergerai di belakang punggung.

"Naru-chan juga belum pulang, kau harus… ah… Naru-chan!" teriak Kushina saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan orang asing.

"Kau! Apa yang kau…" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kushina… tenanglah! Nanti kujelakan. Sekarang biarkan kami masuk." Kata Yondaime sambil menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina memandang Minato selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan Minato dan yang lainnya memasuki rumah sebelum kemudian kembali menutup pintu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Minato langsung menuju salah satu kamar di rumah besar itu. Membuka pintunya agar Sasuke bisa masuk dan membaringkan Naruto di ranjang.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Dengan hampir semua perabotnya berwarna kuning atau orange. Mulai dari dinding, korden, hingga semua fuirniture di ruangan itu, kecuali selimut berwarna biru yang sangat kontras dengan seprai dan bantal yang berwarna kuning. Dan langit-langit kamar yang di cat berwarna biru gelap nyaris hitam.

"Kushina, tolong gantikan baju Naruto." Kata Minato saat Sasuke berusaha membuka jari-jari Naruto yang masih mencengkeram bajunya.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia segera menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa baju.

"Aku akan membantu." Kata Sakura saat para pria meninggalkan ruangan itu. Minato mengangguk.

"Uchiha-san, kamar mandi ada di sebelah sini. Ada beberapa baju ganti jika kau ingin." Kata Minato sambil menunjukkan Sasuke dimana letak kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih, Yondaime-sama." Jawab Sasuke sebelum berajak pergi.

Tak berapa lama, Kushina dan Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung bergabung dan duduk di ruang tamu dalam diam.

"Dia benar-benar wanita." Gumam Sakura pelan saat duduk di samping Sasuke. Seluruh tim 7 sontak langsung meliriknya.

"Kushina, Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Minato sambil berdiri dan menggandeng Kushina agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia hanya tidur. Sakura-san sudah memeriksanya tadi." Kata Kushina sambil menatap tim 7 secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih." Kata minato sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Yondaime-sama." Jawab Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku Yondaime dirumah, ia bisa mengamuk." Kata Minato sambil menunjuk wanita berambut merah di sampingnya. Kushina hanya meliriknya tajam

"Baik Namikaze-sama." Jawab Sakura penuh hormat sambil melirik Kakashi.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa tenggelam" Tanya Kushina sambil menatap Minato.

"Aku tak tahu. Kami sedang berjalan kemari saat naruto memanggilku dan ia tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung Sasuke-san –Minato menunjuk Sasuke- segera menolognya." Jelas minato.

"Kau ada di sana dan kau tak segera menolongnya?" Tanya Kushina sambil menatap tajam Minato. Rambut merahnya seakan bergerak-gerak saat ia marah. Wajah minato langsung memucat.

"Ku-kushina-chan, tadi aku sedang kaget." Kata Minato berusaha menjelaskan sebelum…

"Nah… siapa mereka? Tak biasanya kau membawa ninja asing ke rumah." Tanya Kushina sambil menatap Kakashi. Sementara tim 7 hanya bisa sweatdrop saat melihat Sang Yondaime yang legendaries tengah mengusap benjol besar di kepalanya.

"Ah ya… mereka baru datang di konoha pagi ini. Situasi mereka agak sedikit… um.. rumit." Kata Minato berusaha menjelaskan.

"Rumit?" Tanya Kushina sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm… perkenalkan, ini Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, dan… Kakashi." Kata Minato bergantian.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

"Minato, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka ceritakan padamu. Tapi kau benar-benar percaya bahwa dia adalah kakashi?" Tanya Kushina skeptis.

"Maa… Kushina-neesan, seperti biasa kau selalu penuh semangat ya." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Kushina hanya menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam selama beberapa saat.

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

"Kushina-chan, nanti aku ceritakan semua. Lebih baik sekarang kau membuka pintu, siapa tahu itu Obito dan Rin." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju ruang depan.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian jangan memberitahukan nama keluarga kalian selain pada orang yang biSa dipercaya. Atau itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Terutama anda, Uchiha-san." Kata Minato serius. Seluruh tim tujuh mengangguk.

"Maaf, Yondaime-sama. Boleh saya bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Tanya yondaime.

"Um… gadis tadi itu…?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik Kakashi.

"Naruto? Oh.. kalian tak mengenalnya? Dia Namikaze Naruto." Kata Yondaime sambil tersenyum.

"Putriku."

# # #

…

_Aku mendongak. Dan lagi-lagi langit ini. Langit senja yang membentang hingga ujung cakrawala. Warnanya yang semula orange karena matahari yang setengah tenggelam, kini perlahan berubah. Awalnya hanya biru putih pucat hingga akhirnya semakin biru. Biru gelap yang kini mendekati hitam –aku lebih suka menyebutnya biru gelap daripada hitam, walau sebenarnya sama saja- dan aku bisa melihat satu per satu bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Padahal matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam._

_Dan lagi. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi. Beberapa orang tua mulai menjemput anak-anak mereka yang tengah bermain. Mengajakya pulang karena hari mulai malam. Entah mengapa melihat hal ini membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Apa aku sakit?_

_Aku menyusuri jalanan ini lagi. Hanya berkeliaran tanpa ada tujuan pasti. Aku tak ingin pulang. Kupikir berkeliaran di luar seperti ini lebih baik daripada harus berada di sebuah ruangan yang kosong –lagipula tak ada orang yang akan menantiku di rumah-. Dan aku yakin sekali bahwa nanti aku akan kesepian._

_Aku mendongak dan menatap langit senja itu lagi –Orange yang sangat kusuka dan biru gelap yang menenangkan-. Aku sering sekali berkeliaran seperti ini. Tak tahu tujuan. Hanya berjalan tanpa ingin berhenti –Jika berhenti, aku akan sadar betapa aku sendirian- seakan tengah mencari sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu. Memangnya, apa yang aku cari?_

_Apa yang… aku lewatkan?_

_Kutendang kerikil kecil yang ada di hadapanku._

_Plung…_

_Aku mendongak._

_Eh… danau? Ini pertama kalinya aku sadar tengah melewati danau. Biasanya aku hanya melihat langit, matahari, dan jalanan berkabut di depanku._

_Aku menoleh… menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di atas dok kayu di atas danau._

_Siapa?_

_Sosok itu menoleh. Dan aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Sosok itu menatapku balik –walau aku tak terlalu yakin karena wajahnya terlihat buram- sepertinya dia seumuranku._

_Selama beberapa saat kami berdua saling pandang. Hingga kami memalingkan muka secara bersamaan. Aku kembali berjalan dan…_

_Aku tersenyum._

_Rasa hangat yang aneh langsung menyelimuti dadaku. Menyebar ke seluruh tubuh hingga ujung-ujung jari kakiku._

_Senangnya… ternyata aku tak sendirian._

…

_# # #_

"Hm… inikah si Obito kecil yang kau ceritakan, Sensei?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Obito datang bersama rin –sekarang rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan terlihat lebih dewasa- sambil menggendong soerang bocah berambut hitam jabrik bermata hitam –sangat mirip dengan Obito- berumur sekitar 6-7 tahun.

Melihat sosok Kakashi, rin langsung tersentak dan berhenti berjalan. Tangannya menutup mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia terlihat syok sekali.

"Yo… Rin!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Tak ada yang sadar tanganya bergetar hebat, berusaha menahan diriya untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk sosok wanita yang ia yakini telah mati karena ketidak mampuannya.

Dan dengan segera Rin sudah berhambur memeluk Kakashi sambil terisak.

"ka-Kakashi… ini benar-benar kau?" Tanya rin di sela-sela isakannya. Sepertinya Obito sudah bercerita banyak padanya.

"Hm… senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Rin." Kata Kakashi sambil membelai rambut panjang rin.

"Nah… kau tak ingin memperkenalkanku dengan malaikat kecil kalian?' Tanya Kakashi sambi melepaskan pelukanya dan mengusap air mata di wajah Rin. Wajah Rin merona merah. Ia melangkah mundur dan menggandeng bocah dibelakangnya.

"Um… Kakashi… beri salam pada paman Kakashi." Kata rin sambil mendekatkan bocah itu di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau… memberi nama putramu dengan namaku?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya. Memandang Obito dan Rin secara bergantian.

Obito hanya memalingkan muka sementara Rin hanya menunduk memandang lantai. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hi… Kaka!" kata bocah itu sambil menarik celana kakashi. Kakashi menatap bocah di hadapannya kemudian berjongkok.

"Hi Kakashi… kau tampan sekali." Kata Kakashi sambil mengacak rambut bocah itu. Kakashi kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Salam kenal, Kakashi-chan" kata Kakashi lagi. selema beberapa saat suasana hening.

"Ini aneh sekali…" kata Kakashi dengan sebuah keringat besar di kepalanya. Tak biasanya kan, kau memanggil orang lain dengan namamu?

Mereka semua kemudian duduk di ruang tamu. Minato berusaha menjelaskan keadaan tim 7 pada Kushina dan Rin. Hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil dari belakang.

"Tousan…" panggil gadis pirang itu sambil menguap di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengenakan baju tidur berwarna biru muda. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai berantakan di belakang punggung.

"Ah… naru-chan. Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Memangnya akuu kenapa?" Tanya gadis Naruto itu tak mengerti.

"Kau tadi tenggelam, Bodoh. Kau harus lebih hati-hati saat main di danau." Kata Kushina sambil merapikan rambut gadis itu.

"Benarkah? He..he..he aku tak ingat." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia berjalan di samping sang ibu hingga ia melihat 4 sosok asing yang juga ikut duduk di ruang tamu. Mata biruya memperhatikan satu per satu sosok asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya itu. Dan matanya terpaku pada sosok tampan berkulit pucat dan berambut jabrik di belakang seperti pantat ayam. Matanya yang hitam kelam balas memandang mata biru Naruto. Membuat Naruto lagsung berhenti melangkah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus memandang Sasuke.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung berhenti bicara dan sontak menoleh memandang Naruto. Membuat suasana hening selama beerapa saat.

"Naru-chan! Sini tousan perkenalkan dengan mereka." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Naruto segera duduk di samping Minato ditemani oleh Kushina. Masih memandang sosok di hadapanya penasaran. Sosok bermata kelam itu mengenakan t-shirt biru tua yang pernah ia lihat di lemari dekat kamar mandi.

"Mereka adalah ninja yang baru tiba di Konoha tadi pagi. Jadi kau mungkin tak mengenali mereka." Kata Minato

"Ninja?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sosok berkaos biru itu. Tak seperti 3 orang yang lain. Pria itu tak mengenakan ikat kepala konoha di manapun.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kakashi… Sai… Sakura… dan Sasuke." Kata Minato sambil menunjuk tim 7 satu persatu.

"Hi… naru-chan." Kata sosok berambut silver yang bernama Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Pria berambut hitam dan wanita bermbut pink disampingnya ikut tersenyum. Sementara sosok terakhir yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Sama sekali tak bicara ataupun tersenyum.

"Hi… Kakashi-san, Sai-san, Sakura-san, Sa-sasuke-san." Kata Naruto agak gugup saat melihat Sasuke menatap lurus padanya.

"Panggil saja aku Sai." Kata pria berambut hitam lain sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku… Sakura kalau kau mau… Namikaze-san." Kata wanita berambut pink.

"Yosh… senang bertemu kalian Sai, Sakura-chan. Panggil saja aku Naruto!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tim 7 hanya saling lirik.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri diikuti semua orang.

"Hari ini masak apa kaasan?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat sambil berjalan mengikuti sang ibu.

"Hari ini tak ada ramen. Kau bisa gemuk kalau makan ramen tiap hari. Lihat saja pipimu ini." Kata Kushina sambil mencubit pipi naruto.

"aku tidak gemuk. Kaasan tuh yang gemuk." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang merah. Kushina langsung berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Kushina sambil menggemeretakkan kedua tanganya. Naruto memucat.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Kaasan kan wanita paling cantik di dunia." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha tersenyum dan melangkah mundur.

"Bagus." Kata Kushina kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Tim 7 hanya memandang keluarga itu penuh minat.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang hampir sama luas dengan ruang tamu. Dengan dinding berwarna hijau muda dan banyak lemari perkakas. Di ruangan itu terdapat dua meja. Satu meja bundar kecil yang cukup untuk 3-4 orang. Dan meja persegi yang panjang dengan banyak kursi.

Mereka semua langsung menuju meja persegi yang sudah penuh makanan. Minato duduk di ujung paling kanan. Di sisi Kiri berjajar duduk obito, rin dan kakashi kecil, Kakashi, dan Sai. Seentara di sisi kanan duduk Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Setelah berdoa dan berbincang sejenak, Kushina segera berdiri dan megambilkan nasi untuk minato dan Naruto. Setelahnya Giliran Rin mengambilkan nasi untuk Obito dan kedua Kakashi.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kakashi. Kau pasti suka makanan Kushina-chan." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"I-ini masakan Kushina-neesan?" Tanya Kakashi pucat.

"Iya, emangnya ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Terakhir kali aku makan masakannya, aku harus menginap di rumah sakit selama 3 hari." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap makanan d hadapannya.

Semua orang langsung terdiam. Dan dalam sekejap kemudian Minato dan Obito langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Rin ikutan tertawa geli.

"Ha… aku ingat, waktu itu pertama kalinya Kushina masak dan ia membuat kare. Lalu ia memaksa kita bertiga memakannya…" kata minato di sela tawanya.

"Iya… padahal sejak saat itu aku sudah bersumpah tak akan memakan masakannya lagi." Kata Obito menimpali.

"Diam kalian. Sejak Naruto lahir kan aku sudah belajar memasak." Kata Kushina dengan muka merah padam. Sambil mengambilkan lauk untuk minato.

"Dan lihat saja sekarang. Aku bertaruh nanti kau pasti minta tambah lagi, Obito." Kata Kushina sambil menatap Obito tajam.

"Iya… maaf. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali…"kata Obito samil menahan tawanya.

"Ya… itu sebelum Kakashi…" kata Minato tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan dalam sekejap saja semua orang terdiam. menatap Kakashi yang masih terpana memandang semua orang yang ia yakini tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi tengah berceloteh ria di hadapannya.

"Ya?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat semua orang menatapnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Kata Rin pelan sambil menaruh Nasi di atas meja. Semua orang tiba-tiba saja berusaha memandang ke arah lain selain ke arah Kakashi. Suasana langsung sunyi.

"Ah… biar aku ambilkan." Kata Naruto sambil brdiri dan mengambil Nasi yang baru saja di letakkan Rin. Ia mengambil piring Sasuke dan memenuhinya dengan nasi putih.

"Kau ingin nasinya banyak atau sedikit, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Naruto walau ia sudah mengambilkan nasi banyak-banyak di piring sasuke. Sementara yang punya hanya diam.

"Kusarankan kau mencoba masakan Kaasan yang ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengambilkan sepotong daging untuk Sasuke.

"Yang ini juga enak… apalagi yang ini… yang ini juga…." Kata Naruto sambil mangambil semua lauk dan mearuhnya di piring Sasuke. Membuatnya terlihat seperti gunungan makanan. Semua orang disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat piring Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang piringnya dalam diam.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke. Akhirnya.

Naruto membeku sesaat.

"Sama-sama!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Kembali duduk di kursinya. Sambil mengambil sesendok nasi dan memakannya, Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan perlahan juga memakan gunungan makanan di piringnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Benarkan? Makanan Kaasan memang paling enak di dunia. Walau masih di bawah Ichiraku ramen. Eh… kau suka makan ramen? Ramen Ichiraku disini paling enak loh. Baiklah… lain kali ayo kita makan sama-sama, kau pasti…" kata Naruto panjang lebar sebelum di sela oleh Minato.

"Na-naru-chan, Biarkan Sasuke-san makan dengan tenang." Kata Minato dengan keringat besar di kepalanya.

"Oh iya, maaf Sasuke-san." Kata Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Semua tim 7 –minus Sasuke- hanya saling lirik.

Naruto memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sambil memandang Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Um… tolong…" kata Naruto. Belum selesai ia bicara Sasuke sudah menyodorkan sekotak sambal pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya diam sebelum kemudian ia mendongak.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke tak jelas. Namun Naruto sudah mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk sasuke. Masih sambil tersenyum.

'Hn."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali memakan makanannya. Sebelum terhenti saat melihat semua orang menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kalian berdua seperti sepasang suami istri saja." kata Obito blak-blakkan. Naruto langsung tersedak.

"Obito-nii apa maksudmu?' teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Naruto, kau tak sadar kalau sejak tadi yang ia katakan hanya dua kata 'Hn' yang tidak jelas?" taya Obito.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Lalu? Darimana kau tahu kalau ia ingin air putih dan bukannya yang lain? Ia bahkan juga mengambilkan sambal tanpa kau bilang ingin apa." Kata Obito membuat Naruto memandang Sasuke yang terus makan dengan tenang.

"um… bukannya sudah jelas ia ingin air?" Tanya Naruto

Semua orang disitu memandang Naruto dalam diam.

"Ah… sudahlah…" kata Obito menyerah.

Dan mereka kembali makan dalam diam.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini, Naru-chan?" Tanya Minato memecah kesunyian.

"Apa ada yang menarik?' tanyanya lagi.

"Menarik…?" Tanya Naruto sambil berfikir. Minato mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak juga…" kata Naruto.

"Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu pria aneh." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Pria aneh? Dimana?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Di Kedai Ichiraku." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura langsung tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan meminum segelas air yang disodorkan sai.

"memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Kushina. Sambil bersiap dengan daftar siksaan jika pria itu berbuat sesuatu yang aneh pada putrinya.

"Dia… memanggil namaku…" kata Naruto sambil merenung. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. semuanya terdiam.

"Jadi… apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Rin heran. Sebagai putri hokage tentu saja semua orang mengenal Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Iya ya… apanya yang aneh ya?" Tanya Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya pria itu seperti apa?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum dan memainkan makanan di piringnya.

"Dia mempunyai mata berwarna coklat gelap yang hangat. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna coklat dipotong pendek dengan rapi. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dan bawahan berwarna biru. Aku tak tahu dia siapa. Soalnya aku langsung berlari saat bel masuk berbunyi." Kata Naruto sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Sontak Minato dan anggota tim 7 langsung menatap Sasuke yang masih dengan tenang memakan makanannya dalam diam. Seolah sama sekali tak mendengarkan celotehan Naruto.

Melihat Minato memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh, Kushina, Obito dan Rin ikutan memandang sosok raven di samping Naruto.

Hening.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali memakan makanannya walau masih saja menatap Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama. Semua orang menyelesaikan makannua hingga piring mereka kosong –bahkan Sasuke- sepertinya masakan Kushina benar-benar enak.

"Terima kasih, ternyata makanannya enak, Kushina-neesan." Kata Kakashi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab kushina bangga. Ia berdiri dan mulai membereskan meja dibantu Rin.

"Kakashi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata mInato sambil berdiri diikuti semua orang.

"Baik, sensei." Kata Kakashi sambil mengikuti Minato. Sakura dan Sai mengikuti di belakang.

Naruto tengah membantu Kushina membereskan piring miliknya, Sasuke, dan Sakura saat Sasuke perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan tangan menumpu di atas meja, Sasuke berusaha berdiri. Sebelum kemudian pegangannya terlepas dan ambruk di hadapan Naruto. Refleks Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, mencegahnya terjatuh di tanah. Dilihatnya darah segar mengalir dari kedua mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Piring yang semula dipegang Naruto langsung terlepas

Prang…

"SASUKE-SAN"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah… selesai!

Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Saya harap chap ini gak membingungkan –smile-.

Mohon pendapatnya ya…

Oh ya… saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya –bungkuk dalam-dalam- sepertinya chap depan tak akan keluar dalam waktu dekat –maaf-.

Saya akan mengikuti sebuah kegiatan di bulan juli nanti. Jadi waktu luang saya –yang cuma dikiit- akan habis untuk latihan. Jadi saya mohon maaf karena akan membuat kalian menunggu. Tapi saya akan berusaha update kalau ada waktu luang. Paling lama sampai akhir bulan juli. Jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.

Jangan lupa mohon pendapatnya ya…

-smile-

REVIEW PLEASE…


	4. Chapter 4

HY... saya kembali...*senyum tanpa dosa* *digetok*

maaf ya lama... fic lain akan segera saya update secepatnya...

terima kasih banyak atas semua reviewnya *bungkuk-bungkuk* maaf! kali ini saya tidak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. saya benar-benar minta maaf!

dan beberapa balasan untuk yang gak log in *maaf! saya gak bisa balas semua*:

CanRez'Alv : *senyum* ya! *senyum lagi* tapi jangan kasih tau yang lain ya.

Yoseob : maaf! membosankan ya? padahal saya suka chap kemarin *smile* maaf. sepertinya chap ini juga akan membosankan.*crying*

Sunny : yup. bener. tapi masih rahasia.

LOL : bukan seperti itu kok. Um... gimana ya, pokoknya ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirin. soal pertemuan mereka nanti. itu akan jadi kejutan *smile*.

terima kasih atas semua reviewnya yang menyenangkan. sebelumnya saya mohon maaf! sepertinya chap kemarin kata-kata saya kurang sopan *reader: baru nyadar?* maaf! bagi yang merasa tersinggung saya mohon maaf!

saya tidak akan bicara panjang. jadi selamat membaca ya!

oh ya!

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE TEME!

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Naruto tengah membantu Kushina merapikan piring saat Sasuke perlahan bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan tangan menumpu di atas meja, Sasuke berusaha berdiri. Sebelum kemudian pegangannya terlepas dan ambruk di hadapan Naruto. Secara refleks Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Mencegahnya terjatuh di lantai, dilihatnya darah segar mengalir deras dari kedua mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Piring yang semula di pegang oleh Naruto langsung terlepas.

Prang…

"SASUKE-SAN!"

.

.

## Searching For The Sun ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Suara piring pecah dan teriakan Naruto refleks membuat tim 7 dan Minato yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang tengah menoleh. Mereka semua langsung melesat kembali menuju ruang makan. Mendapati Naruto tengah terduduk di lantai dengan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah setengah terbaring dalam pelukannya. Serpihan pecahan piring betebaran di sekelilingnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mendekat.

Darah masih terlihat mengalir deras dari kedua mata Sasuke. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh! Dan… ia berdarah!" teriak Naruto panik sambil terus memegangi sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Piama birunya kini sudah penuh dengan noda darah.

Tangan Sakura segera di selimuti cakra dan berubah hijau. Ia meraba kedua mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Sakura ikut memejamkan mata, berkosentrasi untuk memeriksa luka Sasuke. Dan ia tersentak saat mengetahui keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh dan memandang wajah Kakashi serius.

"Dia… lukanya parah sekali… seharusnya tadi aku segera memeriksanya." Kata Sakura menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minato.

"Beberapa pembuluh darah di sekitar matanya pecah, saraf penglihatannya juga menegang karena kelelahan. Sasuke-kun… dia pasti memaksakan diri menyempurnakan jurus itu… harusnya aku sudah tahu hal ini… harusnya aku memperingatkannya… ia selalu memaksakan diri…" kata Sakura. Beberapa bulir airmata jatuh dari sepasang emerald miliknya. Hingga ia merasakan Kakashi memegang bahunya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Kakashi tenang. Sakura mengangguk. Ia kembali menyelimuti mata Sasuke dengan cakra hijau miliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudia, darah dari mata Sasuke sudah berhenti mengalir. Nafasnya juga kembali teratur.

"Untuk saat ini dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi ia tak boleh menggunakan jurus itu selama beberapa waktu." Kata Sakura di sela nafasnya. keringat bercucuran membasahi dahinya.

"Lebih baik biarkan ia beristirahat. Di rumah ini terdapat banyak kamar kosong. Aku sudah menyuruh Kushina merapikannya." Kata Minato memecah keheningan kakashi mengangguk. Dengan segera ia berjongkok dan mengangkat Sasuke dari pangkuan Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Kakashi mengikuti minato yang berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Ruangan itu lumayan luas, seperti semua ruangan di rumah itu. Dindingnya berwarna putih dan tempat tidur dengan warna senada. Perabotan di ruangan itu simple tapi tetap terlihat elegan.

Kakashi segera membaringkan Sasuke. Sakura menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh darah dengan sapu tangan. Matanya tak lepas menatap sosok raven yang kini seakan tengah tertidur.

"Kalian juga harus istirahat. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Kata Minatao.

"Aku ingin disini saja." Kata Sakura sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang.

"Tidak, kau juga harus istirahat, Sakura-san. Kalian baru saja datang. Akan kupastikan Sasuke-san aman disini." Kata Minato.

"Tapi…" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Kau meragukan kata-kataku?" Tanya minato mengeluarkan wibawanya.

"Maaf, Yondaime-sama." Jawab Sakura pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan kamar kalian." Kata Minato sambil berbalik pergi. Perlahan tim 7 mengikutinya dalam diam.

Di depan kamar, naruto hanya bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertidur sebelum dengan perlahan pintu kamar itu menutup.

# # #

Naruto berguling gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Membolak balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Walaupun sejak tadi ia berusaha tidur, namun hingga jam di dinding kamarnya menunjuk angka satu dini hari, ia tak kunjung berhasil tidur.

Ia menghela nafas menyerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Mata birunya yang terbuka lebar menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Lama ia terdiam dalam posisi itu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Ramput pirangnya yang panjang tergerai terlihat berantakan. Tanpa peduli hal itu, Naruto keluar kamar dan pergi menuju dapur. Di keluarkannya satu cup ramen instant dari lemari dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Sambil menunggu selama beberapa menit, ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air. Di teguknya air putih itu langsung dari botolnya.

Sambil mengusap iar yang membasahi dagunya, mata Naruto tanpa sengaja menatap pintu berwarna coklat mahogani yang berada di samping dapur.

Karena ia masih harus menunggu selama 2 menit hingga ramennya matang sempurna, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok kamar itu sebentar. Suara langkah kakinya yang pelan menemani sang Namikaze hingga ia sampai di depan pintu. Ia segera memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Seberkas cahaya lurus segera menerobos ke dalam kamar saat Naruto membuka pintu. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa sang pemilik kamar terbangun.

Setelah beberapa saat suasana sunyi, Naruto memasuki kamar itu dan kembali menutup pintu pelan. Kamar itu terlihat remang-remang. Hanya lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur yang menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan. Sesosok pria terlihat tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Matanya yang berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya lampu memperhatikan sosok yang tengah terbaring itu lekat-lekat. Kulit wajahnya yang memang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Mata onix yang tadi sore ia lihat kini tertutup kelopak mata yang terpejam. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang kini tertidur sembari mengerutkan sedikit alisnya. naruto baru sadar bahwa wajah pucat itu penuh keringat, membuat rambut hitam kelam di samping wajahnya basah. Sepertinya ninja yang tengah terluka itu tengah bermimpi buruk.

Tanpa sadar naruto menggenggam tangan sang Raven dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Sssh… itu hanya mimpi… semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik gadis itu lirih, berusaha menenangkan. Dan sepertinya usaha Naruto berhasil karena kini wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang. Perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur. Dan Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Naruto pelan.

Menyadari hal itu, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir naruto. Ia kembali mengusap tangan pucat itu dan meletakkan dagunya di atas ranjang. Memandang wajah Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

# # #

Lorong itu panjang, gelap, dan kelam. Sasuke memandang sekeliling dengan wajah tegang. Ia mulai berlari, berusaha mencari jalan keluar atau paling tidak sedikit cahaya yang bisa ia lihat. Namun lorong-lorong itu terlalu gelap dan bercabang-cabang. Berulang kali ia menemui persimpangan yang ia pilih secara acak dan berujung pada persimpangan yang lain. Seakan akan ia tengah berada dalam sebuah maze yang sangat rumit.

Sasuke terus berlari dalam lorong gelap itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah dan ia mulai putus asa.

Sedikit harapan yang ia punya langsung lenyap saat lagi-lagi di hadapannya terbentang jalan yang penuh cabang. Sasuke terduduk lemas sambil memandang kegelapan di hadapannya yang seakan tak berujung.

Percuma. Sebuah suara berbisik di kepalanya. Sasuke memeluk lututnya erat.

Percuma. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha berlari dan berusaha keluar dari kegelapan itu. Ia tak akan pernah berhasil. Ia akan terus terperangkap dalam kegelapan itu untuk selamanya.

Sasuke mengubur wajahnya di antara lutut. Mengeratkan pelukannya saat tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. Hampa.

Sendirian.

Ia benar-benar sendirian. Seluruh keluarganya telah pergi. Bahkan satu-satunya kakak yang ia punya, yang menyayanginya melebihi segalanya, telah mati di tangannya sendiri.

Mungkin ia memang pantas disini, dalam kegelapan pekat yang tak berujung. Menebus semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

Sasuke terus berpikir begitu sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

Hangat.

Perlahan Sasuke mendongak. Menatap rambut pirang berantakan yang bersinar dalam kegelapannya. Seperti matahari. Hangat dan menyilaukan.

Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik sosok itu lirih. Membuat kelegaan menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku bersamamu…"

# # #

Perlahan sepasang mata onix itu terbuka. Tatapannya seakan masih kosong saat ia memandang langit-langit kamar yang hanya disinari bias cahaya remang-remang. Ia terus begitu selama beberapa saat. Seakan belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Seakan tak percaya bahwa yang baru saja ia rasakan hanya mimpi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali ke dunia mimpi. Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan bersyukur jika terbangun dari mimpi dimana ia tengah terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih terperangkap dalam kegelapan pekat itu selamanya. Jika itu bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan 'dia'. Ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya… asal 'dia' ada. Bersinar dan hidup.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Merasa hal itu sudah terlambat karena kini ia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan kedua telapak tangan. Namun usahanya itu terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu menahan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke menoleh dan tertegun saat memandang sosok berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang Sasuke. Tangan berwarna kecoklatan seperti madu itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Sangat kontras dengan tangan Sasuke yang berwarna putih pucat.

Sasuke memandang sosok itu selama beberapa saat. Merasakan hangat yang menyelimuti tangannya kini menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke percaya ia telah kembali ke alam mimpi. Sebelum ia menyadari sosok itu berbeda dengan 'dia'.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Masih menatap sosok di sampingnya tak berkedip. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh rambut pirang panjang itu. Sebelum terhenti dengan jarak hanya beberapa cm. tangan pucat itu terkulai. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik tangan yang tengah di genggam sang gadis dan ia turun dari ranjang.

Diangkatnya tubuh gadis yang setengah duduk itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Gadis itu menggumam pelan saat sasuke menyelimutinya. Tangan tan itu kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya seakan lengan itu adalah guling. Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Menunggu gadis Namikaze itu kembali terlelap sebelum dengan perlahan kembali menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu.

Sasuke duduk dilantai sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Sebelah lengannya diletakkan di atas sebelah lutut yang di tekuk. Ia menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya dan menunduk menatap telapak tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Masih terasa hangat.

# # #

…

_Aku berlari menembus jalanan dengan penuh semangat. Berlari hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan nafasku memburu. Aku ingin cepat sampai… ke tempat itu._

_Dengan tenaga berlebih, aku membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu hingga menjeplak terbuka dengan suara yang keras. Tapi aku tak peduli. Dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpatri di wajahku, aku menatap sekeliling –bangku-bangku yang di susun semakin tinggi seperti tribun- ruangan itu penuh berbagai macam wajah-senang, bosan, tertawa, marah- dan pandanganku tertuju pada satu sosok-duduk di deretan kedua baris ke tiga dari depan- yang tengah menumpukan kedua tangannya di depan dagu._

_Perlahan aku berjalan mendekat. Sosok itu sepertinya terlihat familiar. Aku berpikir sejenak, dan bayangan langit senja terbayang di kepalaku. Aku mengerutkan sebelah alis._

_Seperti sebelumnya, sosok itu buram. Tidak jelas._

_Aku menaiki undakan dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mendekatkan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Dan ia balas menatapku-sepertinya…aku tak yakin karena walau sedekat ini, aku tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya-_

_Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorongku dari belakang. Membuatku menubruk sosok di depanku. dan...  
><em>

_Cup._

_Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Mataku mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum membulat semputnya. Ia sepertinya…-lagi-lagi sepertinya- melakukan hal yang sama._

_Dengan segera aku melangkah mundur. Memegang dadaku yang berdetak kencang seakan ingin melompat-lompat._

"_Uwa…apa-apaan itu tadi, Te-"_

…

_# # #_

Sosok berkulit tan dan berambut pirang panjang itu mengeliat dan bangun dengan posisi duduk. Setelah mengucek matanya yang masih terpejam. Ia kembali mengeliat melebarkan kedua tangannya dan menguap lebar. Masih dengan mata terpejam ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau ingin mememecahkan batok kepalamu, lakukan di kamarmu sendiri. Aku tak ingin dituduh membunuh putri Hokage." Kata sebuah suara dingin.

Suara itu membuat getaran aneh menyebar di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dalam detik itu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Mendapati ia tengah berdiri dengan tembok hanya berjarak satu inchi di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti sebelum menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya sosok tampan berkulit pucat tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam menatapnya balik. Seakan memperangkapnya dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Namun anehnya, ia merasa hangat.

Keduanya saling tatap selama waktu yang lama.

"Kau bi-bicara padaku?" gumam Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya memandang gadis pirang di hadapannya datar. Keduanya diam lagi selama beberapa saat sebelum…

"UWAAA…hmp…" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak sebelum sebuah tangan pucat menutup mulutnya. Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah ada di belakang naruto.

"Diam! Kau ingin semua orang terbangun?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Dekatnya jarak di antara mereka membuat nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa telinga Naruto. Mengirimkan getaran lain di tubuh si blonde. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto. Sebelum membekapnya lagi karena gadis itu berteriak. Lagi.

"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang diam!" desis Sasuke.

Naruto melirik ninja bermata kelam disampingnya kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat. Setelah yakin ia tak akan berteriak, ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak yang langsung di balas deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa maksudmu? Inikan…" jawab Naruto sebelum terhenti saat ia memandang sekeliling. Menyadari ia memang tak berada di kamarnya. Naruto kembali memandang sosok raven di depan pintu dengan muka merona.

Sasuke membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan memandang gadis namikaze itu tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

Selama beberapa saat suasana hening.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau sudah bangun kan? Cepat pergi!" kata-perintah- Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Naruto memandangnya selama beberapa saat sebelum sadar Sasuke mengusirnya keluar. Perhatian, mengusir-Nya. Keluar.

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut Naruto keluar dari kamar. Dan berbalik saat mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup di belakangnya. Ditatapnya pintu berwarna mahogani itu penuh kekesalan.

"Dasar Menyebalkaaan!" teriak Naruto tanpa suara. Ia bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya dan terhenti saat melewati dapur. Menatap sesuatu di atas meja makan.

"AAAH… RAMENKUU!" teriak gadis itu yang sukses membangunkan semua orang di kediaman Sang Hokage.

# # #

Suasana pagi hari di ruang makan Sang Hokage kini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Selain karena jumlah orang yang ada di depan meja bertambah banyak. Tapi juga karena aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh putri tunggal Sang Yondaime Hokage. Yang kini tengah memotong motong sandwich di piringnya dengan kekuatan berlebih hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'klank-klank' yang nyaring. Ia memandang makanan tak berdosa di hadapannya seakan tengah membayangkan memotong hal yang lain.

Atau seseorang yang lain.

"Hm, Naru-chan memang selalu penuh semangat ya?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat satu tetes keringat besar muncul di masing-masing kepala Minato dan Kushina.

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan! Tak perlu menyesali Ramenmu sampai seperti itu." Kata Minato sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang sang Ayah.

"Tapi… Tousan! Itu ramen istimewa limited edition dengan toping istimewa dan hanya akan di jual di saat istimewa!" teriak-rengek- Naruto kesal. Dan ia sadar betul bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan ramennya yang berharga.

"Salahmu sendiri kan, lupa memakannya dan ketiduran." Kata Kushina sambil menaruh sandwich lain di atas meja.

"ITU BUKAN SALAHKU!" teriak naruto sambil menatap tajam sosok raven di hadapannya. Naruto sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH melupakan ramennya sebelum bertemu si Pantat ayam di hadapannya.

"lalu salah siapa?" Tanya Minato ikut melirik Sasuke yang memakan makanannya dengan wajah datar.

"ITU… AAH… DASAR MENYEBALKAAAN!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Minato.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dalam diam.

"Kau memang tak bisa bicara selain kata 'hn' andalanmu dan saat membuat orang lain kesal ya?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. memperburuk moodnya yang memang sedang sangat buruk.

"Dasar…!" teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya. dan menunjuk Sasuke.

"TEME!"

Prang…

Segelas air yang berada di samping Sasuke terguling jatuh di lantai hingga pecah berantakan.

Semua langsung membeku.

"Namikaze Naruto! Jaga bicaramu!" Kata Kushina sambil berdiri dari kursinya yang berada di samping kanan Naruto dan berjalan menuju kea rah Sasuke. Merapikan pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

"Ah… m-maafkan aku!" kata Naruto sambil menunduk dan segera membantu Kushina.

Sama sekali tak memperhatikan tim 7 yang masih membeku kaku pada posisinya. Minato tak melewatkan sikap ganjil 'Ninja dari dimensi lain' itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato.

Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari hal apapun itu yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Ya, sensei! Hanya sedikit terkejut." Kata kakashi sambil tersenyum. Ikut menyadarkan Sakura dan sai dari kebekuannya. Sementara Sasuke masih diam seakan ia adalah patung gips.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata kasar seperti itu di hadapan tamu. Kau akan dihukum selama satu minggu" Omel Kushina saat kembali bersama Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Iya, iya. Habisnya. Dia itu benar-benar breng-"

"Na-ru-chan…" panggil Kushina dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Huh.." balas Naruto sambil kembali duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera habiskan sarapanmu, atau kau akan terlambat." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Gadis pirang itu langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap jam dinding.

"Aaah.. aku terlambat!" Kata Naruto buru-buru Bangkit.

"Tenang saja, habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Nanti aku antar!" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Uwah… Tousan memang paling baik." Jawab Naruto sambil memeluk sang ayah. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Tousan!" ajak Naruto. Namun Minato masih duduk di kursinya dengan santai.

"Cepatlah naruto, Nanti kau terlambat!" kata Minato 'yang lain' alias kagebunshin dari depan pintu.

Naruto memandang kedua ayahnya secara bergantian. Sebelum menunjuk sang ayah yang masih duduk –yang asli- dengan wajah kesal.

"Tousan curang!" teriak Naruto. Sementara minato hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau membuat masalah di akademi lagi." Kata kushina memperingatkan sambil memberikat sebuah tas pinggang berwarna orange.

Tim tujuh hanya saling pandang.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kea rah pintu.

"Ya… hati-hati!" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

"Ano… Namikaze-sama, Kenapa naruto masih harus pergi ke akademi?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang.

"Ukh… itu... Sepertinya kalian salah sangka." Kata Minato sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto bukan seorang ninja."

# # #

Suasana di meja makan menjadi hening sejak Minato mengatakan bahwa Namikaze Naruto, putri dari Yondaime Hokage yang di juluki sebagai Konoha yellow flash, Namikaze Minato dan Red head Harbanero Uzumaki Kushina, bukanlah seorang ninja.

Tim 7 hanya menatap sepasang suami istri itu tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Naruto… dia… bukan seorang ninja?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjadi ninja?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hei… berhenti menatap kami seperti itu!" gerutu Kushina tak terima.

"sebenarnya kami sudah mengajarinya tentang cakra dan segala hal tentang ninja. Dulu." Kata Minato mencoba menjelaskan.

"Semuanya berjalan normal sampai dia harus menggunakan cakra untuk membentuk jutsu. Kami baru mengajarinya tentang bunshin. Ia lumayan berhasil sebenarnya, walau bunshinnya seperti habis direbus dalam air mendidih." Kata Kushina sambil memutar bola mata.

"Setidaknya Naruto bias menggunakan cakra." Gumam Kushina lagi.

"Namun setelah itu, Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu." Lanjut Minato. Wajahnya mengerut saat mengingat putrid satu-satunya terbaring diam di atas ranjang selama seminggu penuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dokter bilang ia kehabisan cakra." Jawab Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

"Naruto kehabisan cakra?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Minato serius.

"Sejak dulu tubuh Naruto memang agak lemah, karena itu, hanya untuk menghasilkan bunshin yang sederhana ia harus menguras seluruh cakranya." Jelas Minato.

"Padahal dia selalu semangat dan seperti gumpalan energi." Kata Minato lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Sejak itu kami memindahkan Naruto ke akademi biasa dan tak pernah mengajarinya jurus ninja lagi." Lanjut Kushina.

Ruangan itu kemudian sunyi. Semua orang seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bagi tim 7. kenyataan yang baru saja mereka dengar benar-benar tak dapat di percaya. Naruto bukan ninja? Kalian pasti bercanda. Itu tidak mungkinkan? Dan kemudian mereka sadar bahwa Naruto 'ini' bukanlah Naruto 'mereka'.

"Kami ingin segera melanjutkan misi kami." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Minato memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Melihat kesungguhan di mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Sepertinya itu tidak bisa." Jawab Minato.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya walau tanpa seizinmu." Desis Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri. Menatap tajam sang Yondaime Hokage. Sasuke sudah akan berbalik dan bermaksud pergi sebelum tiba-tiba rasa sakit mendera kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya terhuyungdan hanya bias berdiri tegak dengan berpegangan pada meja makan.

"maksudku tidak bisa adalah kondisimu, Sasuke-san. Dengan tubuh seperti itu kau tak akan bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik. Kau bahkan bisa membahayakan nyawamu dan teman satu timmu." Kata Minato dengan tenang.

Sasuke masih berdiri sambil mengerutkan alisnya menahan sakit. Tanpa sadar dahinya sudah penuh keringat. Sasuke menggeram pelan.

"Duduklah!" kata Minato sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali duduk sebelum Sakura berusaha bangkit dari kursinya. Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Daripada hal itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian." Kata Minato sambil meletakan gulungan misi tim 7 di atas meja. Kushina hanya diam di samping Minato sambil memperhatikan tim 7 satu per satu.

"Pertama, siapa Hokage kalian?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap Kakashi.

Hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Kakashi menjawab interogasi dadakan Sang Yondaime.

"Hokage kami adalah Tsunade Senju." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama, eh… dia jadi Hokage?" Tanya Kushina tak percaya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan mengangguk.

"Kuharap Konoha kalian tidak dijadikan taruhan di atas meja judi." Kata Kushina sambil terkikik. Disampingnya Minato hanya terdiam.

"Begitu… kedua, ceritakan padaku tentang Uchiha Madara." Tanya Minato kini mulai serius. Wajahnya kini tanpa ekspresi.

Begitu pula seluruh tim 7. tiba-tiba saja udara terasa berat diikuti aura hitam yang keluar dari masing-masing anggota tim tujuh. Terutama ninja berambut pantat ayam di hadapan Minato. Sasuke seakan bias membekukan semua benda yang berada di sekelilingnya dalam radius 5 meter.

"Uchiha Madara. Di dunia kami, dia mambuat banyak kekacauan hingga menimbulkan perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. 3 tahun yang lalu kami berhasil mengalahkannya walau banyak korban berjatuhan." Kata Kakashi tanpa ekspresi. Diikuti suhu udara yang seakan turun hingga di bawah nol derajat.

Kushina hanya menatap Minato dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya. Tak bias berkata apa-apa.

Hening.

"Baiklah, yang ketiga. Dimana Konoha Hitai-ate milikmu, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap Sasuke.

Tim 7 hanya terdiam sambil ikut melirik Sasuke.

"Sensei… ceritanya panjang." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ada waktu untuk mendengarkan." Kata Minato tegas sambil bersedekap.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Aku adalah seorang missing-nin." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kau menghianati Konoha?" Tanya Minato tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya berubah tegas. Disampingnya Kushina hanya bias menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu, Yondaime-sama." Kata Kakashi berusaha menengahi.

Minato hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Konoha kami melakukan banyak kesalahan. Lagipula, Sasukelah yang mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang 3 tahun yang lalu." Kata Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Itu tak bias menjadi alas an mengapa ia tak mengenakan ikat kepala Konoha." Kata Minato tegas.

"Aku. Tak akan. Pernah. Mau. Memakai. Benda itu." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Keduanya saling tatap. Saling menyampaikan tekad di dalam hati. Minato bisa melihat kebencian yang memancar dari mata onix dihadapannya. Kebencian yang seakan bisa meremukkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda raven di hadapannya hingga bisa menyimpan kebencian sebesar itu.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Baiklah." Kata minato sambil terus menatap Sasuke.

"Untuk sementara ini aku menerima penjelasan kalian." Kata Minato sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan misi setelah kondisi Sasuke-san membaik. Sementara itu, salah satu shinobiku akan selalu menemani kalian." Kata Minato sambil menatap tim 7 yang kini ikut berdiri. Dalam sekejap sesosok Anbu muncul di samping sang Hokage. Seorang Anbu berambut hitam dengan topeng bergambar gagak.

Tim 7 menatap sang Hokage penuh perhatian.

"Mari kuperkenalkan dengan kapten Anbu kami." Kata Minato diikuti sang Anbu yang bergerak untuk melepas topengnya.

"Uchiha Itachi."

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

Hyah… akhirnya selesai. Padahal saya gak yakin bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Hari ini.

Yup. That is Uchiha Itachi *smile* this my birthday gift for you, Sasu-Teme!

Jadi, jadi.

REVIEW PLEASE…


	5. Chapter 5

hy...

Maaf ^^V

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

"Kalian boleh melanjutkan misi kalian setelah kondisi Sasuke-san membaik. Sementara itu, aku akan memerintahkan satu shinobi kami untuk mendampingi kalian." Kata Minato sambil menatap tim 7.

Dalam sekejap seseorang berbaju Anbu muncul disamping Sang Hokage. Seorang Anbu berambut hitam dengan topeng bergambar gagak.

"Mari kuperkenalkan dengan kapten Anbu kami." Kata Minato diikuti dengan Sang Anbu yang bergerak untuk melepas topeng miliknya.

"Uchiha Itachi."

.

.

. ## Searching For The Sun ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Kata-kata Minato seakan menggema dalam ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

Di lain pihak, tim tujuh hanya bisa membeku saat menatap sosok Anbu berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sosok dengan model rambut yang sama, wajah yang sama seperti dalam ingatan mereka. Hanya saja kali ini sosok yang sangat mereka kenal itu bermata hitam legam. Bukan merah darah seperti yang biasa mereka lihat. Bahkan ekspresinya pun sama. Tenang namun mengintimidasi.

"I-tachi?"

Suara panggilan lirih itu menyadarkan seluruh anggota tim 7. membuat mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap Sang Anbu dengan ekspresi wajah yang… campur aduk.

Wajah yang biasanya datar tanpa emosi itu kini seakan dipenuhi bermacam emosi.

Tak percaya, sedih, putus asa, penyesalan, penuh harap, marah, dan… rindu?

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat bergetar bergerak maju untuk meraih sosok kakak yang telah dibunuhnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sosok kakak yang telah mengorbankan segalanya demi sang adik.

Melihat hal itu, kakashi berpikir cepat dan segera melangkah ke depan Sasuke. Menghalangi pandangan Sang Hokage dan kapten Anbu dari sosok ninja berambut raven di belakangnya. Diikuti Sakura dan Sai yang segera mengambil posisi di samping kanan kiri Sasuke.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Uchiha-san." Kata kakashi sambil tersenyum hingga matanya yang hanya satu melengkung mementuk huruf U. tindakan Kakashi itu membuat Sasuke sadar apa yang baru saja akan dilakukannya. Ia langsung membeku dan dengan perlahan menutup sebelah tangannya dan menunduk.

Yondaime hanya hanya terdiam melihat tingkah ganjil ninja dari dimensi lain tersebut.

Ia memang tak percaya 100% pada ucapan mereka –segala hal tentang 'Konoha yang lain' masih sulit untuk diterima logikanya-. Karena itu, ia akan memerintahkan Itachi, ninja terbaik dari klan Uchiha –yang terkenal dengan sebutan jenius dan kesetiaan pada Konoha yang tak dapat diragukan- untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Berharap mereka setidaknya akan gentar –jika mereka benar-benar mata-mata- saat berhadapan dengan ninja terkenal seperti Itachi. Namun ekspresi mereka benar-benar jauh dari dugaan Minato. Bukan ekspresi takut atau ragu, tapi ia malah mendapati ekspresi terkejut yang aneh. Seakan mereka tengah menatap seorang hantu daripada seorang kapten Anbu jenius dengan sharingan yang tak terkalahkan.

Minato terdiam sambil menganalisa situasi di depannya.

Hm... Apa mungkin reputasi Itachi juga hebat di dimensi mereka?

"Suatu kehormatan bisa langsung bertatap muka dengan anda…" kata Kakashi lagi. Mewakili tim tujuh yang kini memasang ekspresi serius.

Itachi hanya terdiam memandang kelompok ninja di hadapannya.

"Begitu juga denganku, akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa berbagi pengalaman." Suara baritone yang terdengar datar itu kembali menggema di dalam ruangan.

Membuat tubuh Sasuke lemas dan hampir saja ambruk kalau saja Sakura dan Sai tidak segera menopang tubuhnya.

Itu dia… benar-benar dia…

Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan suara itu…

Suara yang sejak kecil selalu ada di kepalanya. Yang mendorongnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Yang menipunya selama bertahun-tahun.

Itu benar-benar Itachinya… kakaknya…

Dia masih hidup. Dan berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Minggir, Kakashi." Desis Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

Kakashi melirik kebelakang. Memandang sosok berambut raven yang mencoba berdiri tegak sambil menepis sentuhan Sakura dan Sai.

Sambil tetap memandang kedepan, kakashi mundur agak menyamping hingga mereka berdiri sejajar menghadap sang Hokage dan kapten Anbu.

Perlahan Sasuke mendongak. Menatap sosok dihadapannya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga tatapannya terhenti di wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Memandang wajah yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah ia lihat. Wajah itu terlihat lebih segar dari terakhir ia melihatnya.

Lebih bahagia.

Itach balas memandang sosok ninja asing di depannya. Menatap lurus sepasang mata hitam kelam yang serupa dengan iris onix miliknya.

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah ninja Konoha yang sudah lama bertugas di luar desa." Kata minato memecah kesunyian.

"Ini Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura." Kata Yondaime dibalas anggukan kecil oleh tim tujuh –minus Sasuke yang masih sibuk memandang sosok Itachi.

"Selama kalian disini, Itachi akan selalu menemani kalian. Jika kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu atau membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa bertanya padanya." Kata Minato sedikit memberi nada perintah dalam kata-katanya. Menandakan ia tak ingin ada penolakan.

"Kami mengerti, Hokage-sama." Jawab kakashi serius. Ia mengerti maksud Sang Hokage. Beliau belum percaya mereka sepenuhnya.

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening. Hingga…

BRAKK… drap…drap…drap…

Sosok gadis berambut pirang cerah itu berlari dari ruang depan. Wajahnya yang berhias tiga goresan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"HAI SEMUANYAA…" Sapa Naruto sambil berlari mendekati tim tujuh. Berhenti tepat di depan sosok ninja berambut raven.

"Sasuke-san! Aku membawakan buah untukmu!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan sebuah kantong plastic besar berwarna putih di hadapan sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Jangan salah sangka! Ini bukan karena aku perhatian padamu! Hanya saja wajah masammu langsung terbayang saat aku melihat ini. Jadi ambil ini dan ucapkan terima kasih padaku!" kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan memaksanya menerima kantong buah yang ia bawa.

Hening…

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di akademi, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi memecah kesunyian.

Naruto segera berbalik dengan wajah kaget. Seakan tak menyadari adanya sosok lain di ruangan itu.

"Ah… Itachi-nii! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tak pernah mengunjungiku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap Itachi.

"Naruto… kau kabur lagi dari akademi? Apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Tanya kushina dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya. Entah sudah berapa kali putri semata wayangnya itu berulah dengan mengerjai guru dan teman-temannya di akademi.

"tidak ada. Benar kok…" jawab Naruto sambil melangkah menjauhi sang ibu. Setelah deathglare dari Kushina tak juga mereda, naruto segera menjelaskan sebelum mendapat bogem mentah dari sang Ibu.

"H-habisnya… pelajarannya membosankan. Kalau Cuma mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar seperti itu lebih baik aku membacanya sendiri dari buku." Kata naruto sambil berlindung di belakang Itachi.

"Hari ini saja, biarkan aku belajar di rumah ya…" mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyes yang langsung meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihat.

"hah… terserahmu…" kata Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

"Yeah… makasih Kaa-san." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Itachi-nii! Hari ini temani aku main ya?" ajak Naruto sambil menarik ujung baju itachi. Membuat kapten Anbu itu tersenyum.

"Lain kali ya, Naruto. Aku sedang sibuk." Kata itachi sambil menjentikkan jari tengahnya ke dahi Naruto. Membuat sang gadis Namikaze itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Bruk…

Buah bulat berwarna merah itu menggelinding tak beraturan di lantai. Kantong putih yang semula di pegang Sasuke kini terjatuh tepat di samping kakinya. Semua orang di ruangan itu otomatis langsung menatapnya.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Sasuke berbalik pergi dan berjalan memasuki kamar 'sementaranya' membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya dan…

BRAKK!

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan amat kasar itu membuat Naruto tersentak.

Ia membeku sejenak sebelum dengan perlahan ia berjalan lalu berjongkok untuk memungut buat-buah merah yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kenapa… apa dia tak suka tomat?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang sebuah tomat yang tengah ia genggam.

# # #

Malam ini suasana di meja makan kembali ramai. Selain karena Obito dan Rin yang datang lagi untuk makan malam bersama, itachi juga ikut makan malam karena diseret oleh naruto yang ngambek seharian.

Meja makan besar itu kini penuh orang. Kecuali satu kursi yang kosong di samping naruto.

Sasuke samasekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi siang.

Tim 7 pun seakan tak ingin mengganggu sang raven yang mereka tahu sedang ingin menyendiri.

Tak seperti tadi pagi, naruto hanya makan dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik tempat kosong disampingnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun hanya mengaduk-aduk semangkok ramen di hadapannya tanpa ada nafsu untuk memakannya.

Semua orang yang mengenal Naruto hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis Namikaze yang biasanya penuh semangat itu? Dan sejak kapan Naruto menyia-nyiakan ramen?

Itachi hanya mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah Naruto. Tadi sebenarnya ia sudah akan menduduki kursi kosong di samping Naruto, tapi gadis bermata biru itu melarangnya. Ia berkata bahwa 'itu kursi Sasuke-san dan sebentar lagi ia pasti keluar'.

Hal itu membuat Itachi heran. Biasanya sejak dulu ialah yang duduk di samping Naruto jika ikut makan malam bersama.

Sikap Naruto itu membuat Itachi sedikit cemburu. Ia sudah menganggap naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri, mengingat ia sendiri anak tunggal. Dan ia tak pernah di nomor duakan oleh Naruto. Tidak pernah meski dengan Minato sekalipun.

Itachi melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya, lalu berpaling menatap kamar di ujung dapur yang terus saja tetutup.

"Kaka!" suara nyaring Kakashi kecil tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"Itu buku apa?" Tanya Kakashi kecil lagi sambil menunjuk buku orange yang tengah di baca Kakashi sensei saat makan. Membuat separuh wajahnya tetap tertutup.

"Ini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menutup bukunya –anehnya, wajahnya sudah kembali bermasker-.

"Ini buku yang sangat bagus. Tapi kau baru boleh membacanya saat kau besar." Kata Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Dia pasti bukan Kakashi' pikir Minato, Kushina, Obito dan Rin bersamaan.

'Itukan buku icha-icha buatan jiraiya'

'Sejak kapan ninja jenius seperti Kakashi membaca buku porno seperti itu di depan umum'

'Dia terlihat bangga lagi'

'...'

'Penyamar…!' Pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, Kaka." Panggil kakashi kecil lagi.

Kakashi sensei menoleh dan menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan bocah kecil itu.

"Apalagi, Kashi-chan?" Tanya kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa matamu cuma satu?" Tanya bocah kecil itu sambil meraba ikat kepala konoha yang menutupi sebelah mata Kakashi.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Obito tersedak dan langsung terbatuk-batuk hingga Rin harus menepuk punggungnya dan memberinya air putih.

"Ini… terluka saat aku sedang bekerja." Kata Kakashi sambil menaikkan ikat kepalanya. Menunjukkan sebelah matanya yang terpejam dan dihiasi sebuah luka melintang.

"Sakit?" Tanya Kakashi kecil sambil meraba bekas luka itu. Semua orang langsung memperhatikan seluruh tingkah dua sosok bernama Kakashi itu.

"Tidak. Ini sudah lama sekali." Jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya dan kembali duduk tegak.

"Kau mau ayam ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada bocah yang masih memandanginya sedari tadi. Bocah itu mengangguk.

Suasana yang sebelunya suram kini jadi semakin suram.

"Ka-kakashi, apa luka itu tak bisa disembuhkan?" Tanya rin agak pelan. Ia ingat luka itu pertama kali ia lihat saat ia tengah di sandera dalam gua di misi jembatan Kannabi. Dan itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat Kakashi dalam keadaan hidup. Saat pemakaman, luka itu sudah dibersihkan. Dan bentuknya sama persis dengan bekas luka yang dimiliki ninja berambut putih di sampingnya.

"luka ini sudah lama sembuh." Jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali membuka buku orangenya dan berpura-pura membaca.

"Maksudku matamu… aku bias mentlansplantasikan mata baru untukmu." Kata rin sambil memandang lekat kakashi. Ia yakin bisa melakukannya mengingat kini ia bekerja sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha.

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

"Tidak perlu, Rin. Ada yang sudah mendonorkan matanya untukku. Aku hanya tak suka menggunakannya di saat yang tidak penting." Jawab Kakashi lagi. Ia meraba matanya yang tertutup ikat kepala sambil melirik Obito yang sejak tadi terus diam.

Suasana kembali hening.

Tiba-tiba naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauknya. Lalu pergi sambil membawa piring itu. Mengabaikan ramennya yang hampir tak termakan.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan ini untuk Sasuke-san! Dia pasti lapar." Jawab Naruto sambil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

# # #

Malam ini langit bersih dari awan. Dan sebuah rembulan yang hampir purnama menerangi langit hingga terlihat menyilaukan.

Disana, di salah satu kamar di kediaman Sang hokage. Seorang ninja bermata kelam tengah duduk di kusen jendela. Sebelah kakinya ia naikkan dan sebelah tangannya ia taruh di atas lutut. Sebelah yang lainnya ia biarkan menggantung di lantai.

Angina malam yang lumayan kencang bertiup menerpa rambut hitamnya yang melawan grafitasi. Mata sekelam langit malam itu menatap kosong ke depan sebelum dengan perlahan terpejam.

Seharian ini Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian dimana Sang kakak melakukan sesuatu yang sangat familiar dan ia rindukan pada orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

Bukankah seharusnya itu hanya dilakukan Itachi padanya seorang?

Dan senyuman itu seharusnya hanya ditujukan padanya. Bukan pada orang lain.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Masih memejamkan matanya erat.

Dia bukan Itachinya... Sama seperti gadis bermata biru itu.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang pintu kamarnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap keluar jendela.

Suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke ingin menoleh. Menatap siapa orang yang berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Mm… Hai… Sasuke-san. Kupikir kau sudah tidur." Kata sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar bagi Sasuke. Suara seseorang yang membuatnya pergi ke dimensi lain tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang membuatnya berlatih siang malam agar bisa segera menyempurnakan jutsu dan mencarinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Gadis Namikaze itu di tengah pintu. Sasuke tak menjawab, masih menatap keluar seakan tak mendengar apapun.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Kenapa tidak keluar makan malam?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar agak kesal karena terus diacuhkan. Ia memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan wajah berkerut dan meletakkan piring berisi makanan di meja kecil samping ranjang.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia juga tak mengalihkan pandangan. Membuat tiga garis siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

"HEI… AKU BICARA PADAMU, TEME!" teriak Naruto. Ia berjalan cepat kea rah Sasuke dan menarik kerahnya. Membuat mata onix itu menatapnya walau secara paksa.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku!" kata gadis itu di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang wajah tan dengan tiga goresan itu dengan datar. Memandang wajah itu membuat dadanya mengernyit sakit. Beberapa kenangan sempat terlintas di kepalanya yang jenius.

_Hei… Teme!_

_Dasar Brengsek menyebalkan! aku pasti mengalahkanmu dattebayo!_

_Sasuke!_

_Orang yang tak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya tak pantas menjadi Hokage!_

_Selamat datang, Teme!_

_Sasuke a-_

Kenangan terakhir itu membuat Sasuke tersentak dan memalingkan muka. Menghindari sepasang mata biru yang masih menatapnya

"Lepas." Kata Sasuke dingin. Kembali menatap langit.

"Lihat aku kalau kau bicara padaku, brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil kembali menarik kerah Sasuke semakin keras. Hingga wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum dengan cepat sasuke menyentakkan tangan naruto. Menggenggam dua tangan kecoklatan itu dengan satu tangan. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan wajahnya menahan sakit.

"Keluar dari kamarku." Perintah Sasuke sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya dan berdiri membelakangi gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ini rumahku! Kau tak berhak mengusirku pergi!" bentak Naruto marah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang sama sekali tak menganggapnya dan memperlakukannya secara kasar.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Baik. Biar aku yang keluar." Kata Sasuke sebelum dengan cepat melompat keluar lewat jendela. Mengabaikan gadis yang kini menatapnya dari jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia pergi ke dimensi ini hanya untuk mencarinya. Dan ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan dunia apa yang akan ia datangi.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

Ia harus segera menemukannya dan pergi dari dimensi sialan ini.

# # #

"Kakashi, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Kakashi yang saat itu tengah bermain bersama Kakashi kecil menoleh dan menatap sosok berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Tentu." Jawab kakashi sambil berdiri dan mengikuti sosok obito. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sebelum berhenti di teras samping kediaman sang hokage. Berada tepat di depan taman dengan sebuah kolam ikan kecil.

Kakashi hanya menatap wajah Obito yang kini menatap taman di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Maaf." Kata Obito lirih.

Kakashi hanya diam. Menatap sahabatnya itu saat angin malam berhembus dan membuat rambut keduanya bergerak-gerak.

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Kakashi sambil memalingkan muka memandang langit.

"Semuanya." Jawab obito pelan.

Hening…

"Aku tak tahu sekarang kau jadi melankolis, Obito." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Kakashi kami." Kata obito cepat. Membuat senyum di wajah Kakashi perlahan menghilang dan berubah datar.

"Aku juga tahu bahwa kau bukan Kakashi yang kami kenal." Kata Obito sambil berpaling menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya diam.

"Tapi aku percaya kau adalah Kakashi. Dari dimensi lain atau tidak. Kau tetap kakashi. Dan aku… sudah membuat banyak kesalahan padamu. Membuatmu kerepotan… membuatmu pergi. Itu semua salahku… karena it-"

"Bukan salahmu." Kakashi memotong ucapan panjang Obito.

Obito hanya menatap Kakashi yang kini memasang ekspresi sendu.

"Bukan salahmu." Ulang Kakashi lagi.

Suara angin kembali terdengar diantara dua ninja yang kini sama-sama terdiam.

"Matamu itu… aku bisa-"

"Sudah kubilang. Ada yang mendonorkan matanya untukku." Potong Kakashi.

"Tapi itu salahku."

"Ini kudapat karena kelalaianku. Bukan salahmu, idiot. Lagipula, ini sudah kewajibanku. Menjadi matanya untuk melihat masa depan yang tak dapat ia lihat."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Siapa…"

'Siapa yang memberikan matanya untukmu?' lanjut Obito dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Rin dan Kakashi pasti menunggu di dalam." Kata Kakashi sambil berjalan masuk. Meninggalkan Obito yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, dua sosok bayangan memandang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dari jendela yang kordennya terbuka.

"Kau pernah mendengar nama Hatake Kakashi, Itachi?" Tanya sosok bermata biru yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Obito.

Sosok satunya terdiam sesaat.

"Hatake Kakashi, putra dari Hatake Sakumo yang dijuluki Konoha white fang. Ninja jenius termuda yang lulus dari akademi saat berusia 5 tahun. Salah satu murid anda. Dan dia sudah meninggal." Jawab Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sang Hokage.

"Hm." Jawab Sang Hokage singkat.

Itachi menatap Minato dalam diam. Mencoba mencari hubungan antara Hatake Kakashi dengan Kakashi yang baru saja ia kenal tadi siang.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi keempat ninja itu. Laporkan padaku jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau tindakan yang membahayakan keselamatan konoha." Perintah Yondaime serius.

"Baik, hokage-sama."

# # #

.

.

.

_Aku mendongak melihat langit luas yang terbentang luas di atasku. Malam ini sangat cerah. Ribuan bintang bertaburan seperti berlian di karpet hitam. Hanya beberapa awan kecil yang berarak pelan menjelajahi angkasa. Sebuah bulan berbentuk sabit yang sangat besar bersinar di sisi timur. Seakan memenuhi angkasa dengan sinarnya yang keperakan._

_Aku terus saja memandanginya dari ketinggian ini. Sambil memeluk batang pohon tempatku memanjat. Pohon tertinggi di hutan ini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat lautan yang terbentang luas mengelilingi pulau. Sebuah kunai menancap di batang pohon tepat di samping pipiku._

_Akhirnya aku berhasil. Setelah berlatih keras selama berhari-hari hingga seluruh tubuhku lebam dan babak belur. berlatih siang malam hingga aku sering tertidur di tempat latihan._

_Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tubuh yang penuh cucuran keringat, aku tersenyum lebar dan memandangnya._

_Sosok yang juga tengah berdiri di pucuk pohon tak jauh dariku. Pohon kedua tertinggi setelah pohon yang kupanjat. Apa ini bisa disebut aku mengalahkannya?_

_Tubuhnya juga penuh luka gores dan kusut sepertiku. Ia hanya menunduk diam sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Hei… dia tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum kan?_

_Apa dia tersenyum padaku? _

_Atau hanya ungkapan rasa senangnya karena kerja kerasnya berhasil?_

_Aku terus memandangi wajahnya dari jarak sejauh ini. Buram tentu saja –aku memutar bola mataku-. Tapi aku yakin melihat bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman._

_Aku ingin melihatnya terus tersenyum seperti ini…_

_"Ayo pulang."_

_Suara yang terdengar sangat amat familiar itu menyapa gendang telingaku. Membuat tubuhku bergetar dan entah mengapa membuatku sangat lega. Merasa nyaman dan hangat. _

_Ia bicara padaku. Saking senangnya mungkin dadaku bisa menggembung berpuluh kali lipat…_

_Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum lebar._

_"Ya!"_

_Tiba-tiba semua keadaan itu berubah…_

_Sekelilingku jadi penuh kabut dan udara terasa dingin dan basah._

_Aku sendiri sedang terduduk di lantai yang penuh genangan air. _

_Dimana dia…_

_Dan aku terpaku menatap sosoknya yang berdiri memunggungiku. Sosok itu penuh luka dan banyak benda yang mirip jarum menancap di seluruh tubuhnya._

_Sosok itu menoleh kebelakang menatapku. Bisa kulihat beberapa jarum itu menancap di lehernya._

_Dan bibir yang sebelumnya menyunggingkan senyuman itu kini di penuhi cairan merah._

_Tubuhku bergetar dan perlahan aku berusaha meraihnya.  
><em>

_"Sa-"_

_._

_._

_._

_# # #_

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari yang hangat menggelitik kulit wajahnya lewat jendela yang terbuka. Ia menolehkan wajah sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit dan perlahan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sisi kiri kamarnya. Ia berhenti di depan wastafel dan menyalakan kran. Air dingin itu ia basuhkan ke wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Tanpa memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin atau mengelap wajahnya yang basah, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan keluar.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Sapa Minato saat melihat putri satu-satunya itu keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakkan. Yang di sapa hanya duduk di kursi depan meja makan dalam diam.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan? Pagi ini kau lemas sekali?" Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Naruto.

Tanpa di duga, Naruto menampik tangan Minato dengan kasar. Membuat Minato tersentak. Apalagi saat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

Dengan sepasang mata berwarna jingga.

"Ah maaf, Tousan! Tadi aku sedang melamun." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunduk dan menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Ia mendongak dan heran saat melihat sang ayah masih membeku dangan sebelah tangan yang masih terangkat.

"Ada apa? Tadi aku sudah minta maaf kan? Belum ya? Maaf, Tousan. Dan… berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Kata Naruto sambil meraih tangan Sang ayah dan menggenggamnya. Hal itu membuat Minato tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap putrinya yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Dengan sepasang mata biru yang sewarna matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tousan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah ya, aku juga sedang melamun." Kata Minato sambil berusaha tersenyum. Masih memandang Naruto yang kini membalik piring dan bersiap mengambil nasi.

"Pagi, Naruto. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sapa Kushina dari belakang sambil membawa semangkuk sayur.

"Hari ini kan hari libur, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku bangun siang." Jawab Naruto saat Kushina menaruh mangkuk itu di meja makan dan ikut duduk.

Sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Naruto memandang sekeliling.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu Kakashi dan yang lain?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Minato.

"Pagi tadi mereka pergi untuk melanjutkan misi. Mereka keluar desa dan sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu tak akan kembali." Jawab Minato.

Naruto langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah sang ayah.

"Dia pergi?"

# # #

Keenam ninja itu melompat lompat di atas pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seorang ninja berbaju putih dengan rompi hijau jonin terlihat berlari paling depan. Sosok itu terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. berharap akan segera sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Kakashi hanya terdiam menatap murid Uchihanya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Naruto sudah menghilang selama 2 tahun. Dan tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Semoga saja kemungkinan terburuk tak terjadi pada murid hiperaktif yang selalu ceria itu.

"Apa dia selalu serius seperti itu?" Tanya Obito yang ikut berlari di samping Kakashi. Tak jauh darinya Sakura dan Sai juga menyusul. Diikuti Itachi yang berlari paling belakang.

"Ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, dia mirip sekali denganmu." Jawab Obito sambil mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menatap Kakashi "Yang dulu" lanjut Obito sebelum memalingkan muka.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kakashi sambil menatap ke depan. Ke punggung sosok berambut raven di depannya.

Mereka terus berlari hingga matahari bertengger di puncak langit. Saat itu Kakashi segera melompat lebih cepat hingga mengimbangi Sasuke dan berlari di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, Sasuke." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang Sasuke. Ninja bermata onix itu hanya diam dan terus berlari.

"Kita tak akan bisa menemukannya kalau kita mati kelelahan." Kata Kakashi lagi sambil melirik ke belakang. menatap Sakura yang sudah terengah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran.

Sasuke ikut melirik kebelakang.

Ia akhirnya melompat ke bawah dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pohon rindang. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia duduk di bawah pohon dan mengabaikan yang lain yang kini ikut berhenti dan beristirahat.

Tak jauh dari Sasuke, Itachi duduk sambil meminum air yang dari botol yang dibawanya. Ia memandang seluruh tim 7 dalam diam. Awalnya ia mengira Kakashi yang akan menjadi pemimpin dalam misi ini. Tapi sepertinya pemuda bernama Sasuke yang lebih banyak mengambil keputusan. Yang lain pun sepertinya tidak protes.

Sambil kembali meneguk airnya, Itachi memandang sosok ninja berbaju putih berompi jonin itu dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kita kemana, Kakashi?" Tanya Obito sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum memandang teman satu timnya.

"Perbatasan Negara Api."

# # #

"Hei… kau tahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu seseorang…" Sosok berambut pirang panjang itu berkata lirih. Ia tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela.

"Saat di Ichiraku, ia menarikku keluar tanpa alasan." Sosok berkulit tan itu berkata lagi sambil mendongak. Menatap langit biru dari jendelanya.

"Dia memanggil namaku loh…" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahu dia siapa… dan aku juga tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya…"

"Tapi kalau bertemu lagi… pasti menyenangkan…"

Suara lirih angin terdengar meniup korden berwarna orange yang terlihat seolah membelai gadis bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Aku juga bertemu seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan…"

"Dia aneh… apalagi rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam."

"Dia angkuh, dingin, sombong, kurang ajar dan semua hal yang menyebalkan ada padanya…"

"Dia itu… benar-benar brengsek. Dia juga kasar."

Gadis itu meraba pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi… pagi ini dia pergi."

"Aku tak tahu kemana… dia seorang ninja sepertimu… jadi pasti sering pergi menjalankan misi…"

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Kemarin dia sedang terluka kan?"

"Ia pasti segera pulang kan?"

Sosok gadis itu menunduk ke bawah dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Oh ya, apa aku sudah memberi tahu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Sasuke."

"Sa-su-ke." Eja Naruto sambil menatap sebuah ikat kepala konoha yang tengah ia genggam. Ikat kepala konoha berwarna biru yang terlihat sudah usang.

"Kau tahu ini perasaan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil meraba bagian logam yang berkilat dengan sebuah ukiran lambang Konoha.

Dan sebuah guratan dalam yang menggores tepat di atas lambang simbol ninja desanya itu.

"Aku rindu."

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

chapter gaje seperti biasa...

saya benar-benar mohon maaf atas update yang sangat sangat sangat lama. beberapa bulan ini kesibukan saya bertambah padat. di hari sabtu minggu pun*satu-satunya waktu luang saya* saya masih harus berkutat dengan kesibukan yang menggunung. mohon maaf juga, chap ini saya tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu. tapi buat yang log in. akan saya usahakan balas lewat pm. nanti. kalau bisa.

yah... terima kasih mau membaca fic ini. saya usahakan chap depan segera saya tulis secepatnya..

sudah ya, saya masih harus ngebut ni ^^

oh ya, maukah menghargai kerja keras saya dengan memberi komentar di kotak review? hal itu pasti bisa membuat saya lebih semangat untuk update.

terima kasih^^

REVIEW PLEASE...


	6. Chapter 6

Hy^^ ada yang rindu saya g? *ditimpuk sandal*

Gomennasai *bungkuk-bungkuk* saya benar-benar maaf telah membuat menunggu selama hampir satu tahun. Real life is suck. tapi berkat semangat yang diberikan para reader saya kembali *taraa...* *ditimpuk*

mungkin saya tak pantas untuk beralasan. tapi saya berusaha update terus kok, beneran. karena itu. mohon jangan menyerah untuk menunggu ya^^.

um... banyak sekali yang review tentang fic ini sangat rumit dan membingungkan. akan saya jelaskan sekali lagi. intinya Sasuke dan tim tujuh pergi ke dimensi lain.

um... apa kalian sudah tahu tentang naruto the movie terbaru yang judulnya Road to Ninja? dimana Naruto dan Sakura terjebak genjutsu dimana mereka berada di Konoha yang didalamnya kedua orang tua Naruto masih hidup dan sasuke berubah jadi playboy?*yeah I know what you think *smirk** fic ini intinya sedikit mirip dengan itu. hanya saja ini bukan genjutsu. tapi dimensi lain. jadi orang-orang di dalamnya asli namun berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia manga. masih bingung? uh... ok... nanti bisa tanya lagi dan akan saya jelaskan sebisa mungkin.

selain itu... maaf. untuk yang gak log in hanya bisa saya jawab beberapa saja. yang log in saya ehm usahakan ehm balas lewat PM ^^

Wiwilovewookie : sebentar lagi itu akan terkuak kok. sasu dingin karena gak ingin terlalu terpengaruh di dimensi ini. niatnya hanya pengen nyari Naru. siapa sangka ia bisa ketemu Itachi lagi. oh ya... disini pembantaian Uchiha gak terjadi kok. mungkin nanti akan saya buat sedikirt interaksi antara sasu dan ortunya^^. terima kasih atas reviewnya. mohon juga untuk chap ini ya^^

Nefetaria vivia : hy vi-chan. saya update nih *teriak pake toa* maaf ya lama. saya harap chap ini juga memuaskan. review ya^^

Yashina Uzumaki : Untuk naru cow, kemungkinan besar chap depan sudah bisa diketahui keberadaannya^^ jd sabar ya. Itachi ya *smile* you'll see^^

Can rez'alv : uh... tahu gak. saya udah buat separuh chap ini hampir setengah tahun yang lalu loh. tapi stuck di tengah. mau di update juga nanggung. tapi kali ini saya buat agak panjang kok. saya usahakan chap depan segera update^^

saiyuki ayaseharu : uh... yang terakhir itu Naru lagi curhat *ditimpuk* yah... pokoknya semacam itulah ^^ kalau kebanyakan anak curhat pake diari naru pake ehm something else ehm^^

yup... terima kasih atas semua reviewnya... maaf ya gak bisa bales semua^^ kalau log in saya usahakan pasti balas kok^^

Ok! berhubung fic ini udah lamaaaaaaaaaa bgt g update saya sarankan baca chap sebelumnya terlebih dahulu. atau khusus untuk kali ini saya kasih summary^^ Happy reading, minna!

.

summary : 2 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendapat misi untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang saat perang berakhir. dengan Mangekyo milik Sasuke, mereka berempat melompati lubang hitam dan sampai di dimensi lain. sebuah Konoha yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha tempat asal mereka. dimana disini Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin bahkan Itachi masih hidup. dan Naruto yang mereka temui di dunia itu adalah seorang perempuan. jadi dimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya mereka cari?

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

.

"Hei… kau tahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu seseorang…" Sosok berambut pirang panjang itu berkata lirih. Ia tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela.

"Saat di Ichiraku, ia menarikku keluar tanpa alasan." Sosok berkulit tan itu berkata lagi sambil mendongak. Menatap langit biru dari jendelanya.

"Dia memanggil namaku loh…" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahu dia siapa… dan aku juga tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya…"

"Tapi kalau bertemu lagi… pasti menyenangkan…"

Suara lirih angin terdengar meniup korden berwarna orange yang terlihat seolah membelai gadis bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Aku juga bertemu seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan…"

"Dia aneh… apalagi rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam."

"Dia angkuh, dingin, sombong, kurang ajar dan semua hal yang menyebalkan ada padanya…"

"Dia itu… benar-benar brengsek. Dia juga kasar."

Gadis itu meraba pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi… pagi ini dia pergi."

"Aku tak tahu kemana… dia seorang ninja sepertimu… jadi pasti sering pergi menjalankan misi…"

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Kemarin dia sedang terluka kan?"

"Ia pasti segera pulang kan?"

Sosok gadis itu menunduk ke bawah dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Oh ya, apa aku sudah memberi tahu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Sasuke."

"Sa-su-ke." Eja Naruto sambil menatap sebuah ikat kepala konoha yang tengah ia genggam. Ikat kepala konoha berwarna biru yang terlihat sudah usang.

"Kau tahu ini perasaan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil meraba bagian logam yang berkilat dengan sebuah ukiran lambang Konoha.

Dan sebuah guratan dalam yang menggores tepat di atas lambang simbol ninja desanya itu.

"Aku rindu."

.

.

# Searching for The Sun #

by : Ayushina

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Enam ninja Konoha itu menembus lebatnya hutan dalam diam. Terlihat satu-satunya kunoichi di kelompok itu melirik sosok ninja berambut putih yang berlari di sampingnya. Sementara ninja yang dikenal bernama Kakashi itu hanya menatap punggung sosok raven yang berlari di depannya.

"Kau yakin akan lewat jalan ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi sambil terus melompat diantara dahan pohon. Sosok yang ditanya hanya diam saja, bahkan melirik pun tidak. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya. Menurutku jalur ini memang tidak biasa. Mengapa kita tak lewat sisi utara? Itu jalur tercepat menuju perbatasan." Komentar Obito sambil terus melompat di sisi Kakashi.

"Tidak juga. Jika kita terus mengikuti jalur ini, setelah melewati padang rumput dan menyebrangi lembah kita bisa sampai di perbatasan dalam waktu satu hari. Justru ini jalur tercepat menuju perbatasan." Kata Itachi sambil memperhatikan ninja berambut raven yang memimpin jalan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tahu jalur ini?" Tanya Obito heran.

"Jalur terlalu dekat berbatasan dengan desa bunyi. Selain itu kita masih harus menyebrangi lembah dan monument bersejarah." Jawab Itachi sebelum melanjutkan.

"Valley of The End." Lanjut sang Kapten Anbu.

Semua tim tujuh hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat itu.

# # #

"Aku pulang." Salam Minato saat ia sampai dirumah dan melepas sandal shinobinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar jawaban 'Selamat Datang!' dari dalam diikuti sosok Kushina yang segera menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka berciuman singkat sebelum keduanya memasuki rumah bersama.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Mana Naruto?" Tanya Minato sambil duduk di ruang tengah. Menatap Kushina yang kini membawakan secangkir minuman.

"Ia belum pulang. Seharian ini ia main di luar. Tapi tak biasanya ia pulang terlambat." Jawab Kushina sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Mantan kunoichi berambut merah itu mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti hanya lupa waktu. Aku akan mencarinya." Kata Minato sambil kembali berdiri. Ia mengecup dahi Kushina singkat sebelum berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Kushina saat mengantarnya di depan pintu. Minato hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sang Hokage ke 4 itu kini terlihat tengah melompat diatas atap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak seperti sebelumnya, wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat serius. Ia mendatangi tempat yang biasa di datangi oleh putri semata wayangnya. Mulai dari akademi sampai taman bermain. Dalam hati ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semua baik-bak saja. Naruto mempunyai dua orang Anbu yang selalu menjaganya. Meski yang bersangkutan tidak tahu.

Minato sadar, sebagai putri Hokage banyak musuh yang mengincarnya di luar sana. Terutama orang-orang yang mempunyai dendam pada Minato. Julukan Yellow Flash tidak ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Ia harus membantai sepasukan penuh ninja Iwa sendirian hanya dalam beberapa menit. Para musuhnya tak akan segan melampiaskannya pada Naruto hanya agar Minato menderita.

Seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha manghilangkan bayangan putri satu-satunya itu terbaring tak bergerak dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Gerakan Minato terhenti saat melihat sekilas warna kuning pirang saat melintasi sebuah danau kecil di tepi desa. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mendapati Naruto dengan jaket orangenya tengah duduk di atas dok kayu sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Minato sambil berjalan mendekat. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tak menyahut juga tidak menoleh. Ia hanya menatap langit di sisi lain matahari tenggelam. Memandang sisi langit gelap yang entah mengapa tanpa bintang.

Minato mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto dan ikut memandangi langit.

"Hei.. apa kau lupa ini sudah mulai malam? Harusnya kau sudah di rumah kan?" Tanya Minato sambil melirik wajah putrinya yang terlihat berwarna orange karena sinar matahari tenggelam.

"Aku ingin melihat bulan." Jawab Naruto pelan. Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Mengapa bulan tak juga muncul?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Minato hanya terdiam mendengar nada datar tanpa emosi dari kata-kata putri semata wayangnya. Dimana semangat masa muda yang selalu dipancarkan putrinya itu?

Minato merangkul pundak Naruto dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mencegah putrinya kedinginan dari angin malam yang mulai berhembus.

"Bulan pasti akan muncul kok. Nanti. Ini belum waktunya purnama." Jawab Minato sambil mengusap lengan berjaket orange itu lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Ayah.

Minato menghela nafas. Ia tahu putrinya itu punya obsesi berlebih memandang bulan. Terutama sejak insiden 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia harus selalu menggendong Naruto pulang larut malam karena Sang Putri terus saja ingin memandang bulan di tempat ini. Kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut selama waktu yang lama. Hingga suatu saat Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari misi panjang selama beberapa bulan. Sejak saat itu intensitas memandang bulan Naruto mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah lama sekali sejak Naruto memulai lagi kebiasaan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani?" tawar Minato sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu tak akan bisa memaksa Naruto pulang saat ia dalam mode seperti ini. Ia pernah mencobanya. Sekali. Dan ia bersumah tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan di bahu minato. Masih sambil memandang langit.

Minato menoleh kebelakang dan member sinyal agar salah satu Anbu yang mengawalnya mendekat. Dalam sekejap sesosok ninja bertopeng muncul dengan posisi berlutut di belakang Minato.

"Beritahu Kushina aku sudah menemukan Naruto. Dan ia baik baik saja. Tapi kami akan pulang terlambat." Kata Minato sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Baik, Hokage-sama." Jawab sang Anbu sebelum kembali menghilang.

Minato kembali menatap putrinya. Wajah berhias tiga goresan itu terlihat sedih dan tanpa semangat. Sambil tetap memeluknya, Minato mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan mencium keningnya. Berusaha memberinya semangat. Tapi putrinya itu sama sekali tak merespon.

Minato menghela nafas dan ikut mendongak memandang langit.

Menunggu Sang Rembulan yang masih tak terlihat dimanapun.

# # #

Sekelompok ninja dengan ikat kepala berlambang daun dengan pusaran di tengahnya itu terlihat duduk melingkari api unggun kecil yang menyala menerani kegelapan hutan. Suara air mengalir terdengar jelas dari kejauhan. Mengisi kesunyian yang melanda kelompok ninja itu.

Mereka tengah menikmati makan malam sambil beristirahat setelah seharian penuh berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena hal itu, kini mereka telah sampai di tepi wilayah Konoha dalam waktu satu hari. Walau begitu mereka memutuskan berhenti dan beristirahat sebelum keluar dari wilayah Negara api.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Obito sambil memandang sekeliling. Mencari sosok Uchiha dari dimensi lain yang tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Tak apa. dia hanya berkeliling memeriksa keadaan." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat. Aku yakin besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Aku akan berjaga setelah Sasuke-san." Kata Itachi menawarkan.

"Ya, setelah itu aku, Sai dan Obito. Masing-masing kan berjaga selama dua jam. Sakura kau istirahatsaja. Ada cukup banyak orang untuk berjaga selama semalam." Kata Kakashi diikuti anggukan Sakura, Sai dan Obito.

Mereka segera mencari tempat masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Sakura tidur berbaring di samping Sai dan Kakashi yang lebih memilih untuk tidur sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon. Obito berbaring tak jauh dari Kakashi, sementara Itachi berada agak jauh dari kelompok. Ia masih terjaga sambil memandangi api unggun sedang 4 ninja yang lain mulai memejamkan mata.

Tanpa terasa dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Sosok ninja bernama Sasuke itu belum juga kembali untuk pergantian jaga. Itachi mengamati sekeliling dengan waspada. Ia masih belum percaya pada 4 ninja asing yang harus ia awasi. Rasanya ada yang janggal dari 4 ninja itu. Dan sampai sekarang Itachi belum menemukan apa itu.

4 ninja asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan misi yang terlihat misterius –sejauh yang Itachi tahu, ini hanya misi pencarian.- mereka terlihat dekat dengan sang hokage dan mereka hanya memakai nama panggilan tanpa nama marga. Menandakan misi mereka benar-benar rahasia. Ia juga tahu ketidaknyamanan Hokage mengenai misi ini. Hingga ia menugaskan Obito ntuk membantu. Apalagi ditambah dirinya yang notabenen kapten Anbu. Mengirim 6 ninja –dua diantaranya Uchiha- sebagai satu kelompok dalam sebuah misi pencarian terlihat terlalu berlebihan.

Itachi memandang sekeliling selama beberapa saat sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan. Ia berkeliling sejenak mencari adanya bahaya. Meski mereka masih dalam wilaah Konoha, tak menutup kemungkinan adanya bahaya.

Itachi melompat cepat diantara rimbunnya pohon dalam gelapnya hutan yang tanpa cahaya bulan. Gerakan Sang Kapten Anbu itu terhenti saat melihat siluet sesosok bayangan. Secara reflex mata onixnya berubah semerah darah. Sharingan itu menatap penuh waspada. Hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang tengah duduk di tepi lembah itu.

Suara air terjun yang mengalir di lembah itu terdengar sangat keras mengisi kesunyian. Perlahan itachi melompat di dahan terdekat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok ninja yang beberapa waktu ini menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke.

Ninja berambut raven melawan gravitasi itu tengah duduk di atas salah satu monument. Tepatnya di atas kepala patung Hashirama Senju atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hokage pertama. Patung itu berhadapan tepat dengan patung Madara Uchiha yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah air terjun yang mengalir deras. Air terjun itu terlihat gelap tanpa sinaran sang purnama.

Sosok berbaju putih dengan rompi jonin berwarna hijau itu duduk tenang sambil menekuk sebelah kakinya. Ninja asing itu terlihat memperhatikan aliran air terjun yang tak ada habisnya.

Itachi memandang punggung berlambang pusaran merah itu dalam diam.

Sasuke. Nama yang familiar. Nama yang hingga kini belum bisa ia lupakan.

"Aku tak tahu ternyata kau suka mengintip. Kapten Uchiha." Sebuah suara memecah lamunan Itachi. Membuatnya kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Keluar." Perintah Ninja asing itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya dan melompat kebawah tanpa suara. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dalam hati ia salut pada kemampuan ninja di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Itachi yang notabene adalah kapten Anbu.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Sasuke-san. Aku hanya berkeliling sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dan kau menarik perhatianku." Kaa Itachi saat sampai di belakang sasuke.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?" Tanya Itachi kemudian. Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat dan tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Itachi berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping kiri Sasuke.

Dua ninja berkulit pucat itu hanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rambut hitam keduanya bergerak-gerak saat angin malam bertiup. Diikuti bau segar air dari air terjun di hadapan mereka.

Itachi melirik sosok ninja disampingnya. Memandang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terus saja memandang air terjun seolah tenggelam dalam masa lalu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Wajahmu terlihat familiar." Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Apa itu penting?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa yang sedang kau cari, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Entah mengapa ia lebih suka memanggil ninja di sampingnya itu tanpa embel-embel –san. Sasuke. Nama itu terasa sangat mudah keluar dari mulutnya. Itachi memandang ninja asing itu dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Saudaraku." Jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri dan melompat ke atas dua jari patung yang tepat berada di depan air terjun.

Cip cip cip Bruak!

Sebuah cakra petir muncul di jari Sasuke dan memanjang hingga menembus Patung Uchiha madara. Membuat sebuah retakan besar tepat di bagian dada dimana jantung seharusnya berada.

"Aku akan menemukannya apapun yang terjadi. Meski aku harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku mengelilingi dunia ini." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik kebelakang dengan angkuh. Seolah menantang siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

###

Dentang jam bergema keras di dalam kediaman sang Yondaime Hokage. Menandakan malam telah larut. Walau begitu sang Hokage masih terlihat serius berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Ruangan yang berada tepat di samping ruang tidur itu memang sengaja digunakan sebagai ruang tempat ia menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen penting yang belum ia selesaikan di kantor Hokage.

Wajah minato terlihat serius saat membuka sebuah buku tebal di atas mejanya. Sebuah gulungan misi terbuka lebar di ujung meja.

Sesekali mata biru itu melirik gulunganmisi sebelum kembali melirik dokumen tebal berisi daftar seluruh ninja Konoha dihadapannya. Tatapan Minato terhenti pada deretan nomor yang tertera di halaman tengah dokumen itu. Dalam dokumen itu tertera jelas nama, Nomor ID dan status seorang ninja lengkap dengan sebuah foto ukuran 7x9 di sudut kanan atas.

Tsuyoshi Akira

Status : MIA (Missing In Accident)

Sang Yondaime memandangi daftar itu. Membandingkan ID number yang tertera di halaman itu dengan yang ada di gulungan misi tim 7.

Setiap misi pencarian –terutama level S- tak pernah menunjukkan obyek pencarian dengan nama sesungguhnya. Melainkan dengan ID number yang terdaftar dan hanya Hokage yang tahu. Selain untuk menjaga kerahasiaan misi tapi hal itu juga untuk mencegah orang yang tak berkepentingan mengetahui identitas target.

Minato duduk di kursinya sambil memegang dagu. Apa ninja yang dicari Kakashi adalah ninja bernama Tsuyoshi Akira ini? Tapi ada kemungkinan susunan ID di Konoha yang lain itu tak sama dengan Susunan Id di Konoha yang kini ia pimpin. Memikirkan hal itu Minato jadi teringat sesuatu.

Di dimensi lain itu, Konoha telah dipimpin oleh Godaime Hokage. Bukan Yondaime lagi. Apakah dia sudah mati di dunia yang lain itu?

Minato mengerutkan alis. Jika benar, itu menjelaskan ekspresi Kakashi dan timnya saat pertama kali melihatnya di kantor Hokage. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Yondaime Hokage bukan dirinya. Mengingat yang menjadi Godaime adalah Tsunade-Hime, salah satu dari legendaries sannin yang lebih senior dari minato sendiri. Mungkinkah yang menjadi Yondaime adalah Jiraiya-sensei? Mungkinkah perbedaan antara dua dunia itu begitu besar?

Pandangan Minato berubah serius.

Banyak sekali hal yang masih belum jelas. Dan ia akan memastikan semuanya menjadi jelas saat tim 7 kembali nanti.

# # #

.

.

.

_Hembusan angin yang dingin menerpa wajahku dengan keras. Mengacak-acak rambutku dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Meski begitu aku terus menjejakkan kakiku diantara cabang pohon dan berusaha melompat lebih cepat. Cahaya di ujung jalan itu terlihat sangat jauh. Tertutup rimbunnya pepohonan yang gelap._

_Dia pergi…_

_Aku melompat lebih cepat. Berusaha sampai di ujung cahaya itu secepatnya. Sekelilingku mulai memburam. Menandakan aku sudah berlari sangat cepat._

_Tapi mengapa… aku tak juga sampai?_

_Ia pasti ada disana. Pergi menjauh dariku…_

_Kenapa…_

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_Bias kurasakan mataku memanas. Dan aliran hangat itu membasahi pipiku dengan cepat. Menetes-netes dan mendingin saat tertiup angin._

_Dalam sekejap rimbunnya pohon itu menghilang. Dan aku tersenyum._

_Pyash! Clak clak clak!_

_Aku terus berlari. Tak peduli kakiku terasa berat karena air yang menggenang setinggi lutut di bawahku. Tak seperti dugaanku. Sekelilingku kini gelap. Bukan penuh cahaya seperti saat aku melihatnya dari dalam hutan. Tapi aku terus berlari. _

_Suara percikan air terdengar menggema. Membasahi seluruh tubuhku yang mulai menggigil. Aku tak peduli._

_Gerakanku terhenti saat melihat sosoknya berjalan pelan membelakangiku. Menampakkan punggung berbaju biru kelam dengan symbol kipas putih bergagang merah. Aku merentangkan tanganku, berusaha menggapai walau jaraknya masih terlampau jauh._

_Aku coba memanggilnya. Namun tak ada suara yang terdengar._

_Berhenti… kumohon… berhenti…_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku…_

_Sosok itu berhenti membuat harapanku membuncah. Dengan keras akumenubruknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya untuk mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh._

_Dan aku membeku saat sosok itu menghilang seperti air. Sekejap saja aku terjatuh. Tenggelam dalam air yang gelap. Hanya bisa memandangnya dalam gelapnya air. Memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh._

_._

_._

_._

_# # #_

Sepasang mata sekelam malam itu menatap ke depan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sapuan angin terlihat meniup rambut ravennya saat ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas pohon. Suara pijakan kakinya diantara dahan pohon terdengar lembut hampir tanpa suara. Dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa ninja dengan ikat kepala Konoha mengikuti Sang raven dengan wajah yang terlihat serius seiring dengan tempat tujuan yang mereka yakini semakin dekat.

Mereka sudah berlari seperti itu sejak pagi tadi. Setelah beristirahat semalam di sekitar Valley of the End, mereka mulai menyusuri perbatasan menuju tempat terakhir mereka yaitu medan perang yang ada di perbatasan Negara api dan Negara awan.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya saat cahaya diantara pepohonan di depan mereka terlihat semakin terang. Menandakan kawasan hutan itu akan segera berakhir. Dalam satu hentakan keras , ninja dari dimensi lain itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang berumput hijau. Kaki berkulit pucat yang mengenakan sandal shinobi berwarna hitam itu terhenti, membuat helaian rumput yang tertiup angin membelai ujung-ujung jari kakinya. Tak lama kemudian ke lima ninja yang sebelumnya berlari di belakang ikut berhenti di samping kanan kiri Sasuke. Tiga diantaranya ikut membeku memandang sekeliling.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa kita sudah sampai?." Tanya Obito sambil melangkah di samping Kakashi dan memandang wajah sahabatnya yang kini terlihat terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi?" Tanya Obito saat memandang postur Kakashi yang kaku begitu juga anggota tim 7 yang lain.

Dengan cepat Kakashi sadar dan mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Obito tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya.

Bukannya tanah tandus yang penuh bekas pertempuran seperti yang ia ingat, di depannya kini terhampar padang rumput yang subur dengan beberapa bunga liar berwarna biru dan putih yang tersebar di seluruh padang.

Kakashi tak akan pernah melupakan tempat itu, tempat dimana ia dan seluruh rekannya bertarung melawan ekor sepuluh yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Madara. Dan tempat dimana ia terakhir melihat murid pirangnya yang berstatus Jinchuriki.

Saat pertempuran berakhir, tempat itu telah hancur berantakan. Beberapa retakan akibat ledakan dan pertempuran sesama bijuu serta ceceran senjata di seluruh area. Sebuah lubang yang sangat besar tercetak di tempat itu akibat ledakan hitam yang terjadi saat Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung melawan Madara. Saksi bisu atas apa yang menimpa murid pirangnya yang kini menghilang. Sebuah monument lima Negara di bangun tepat di tengah kawah menandai persaudaraan 5 negara dalam perang dunia shinobi ke empat. dan tempat itu selalu tandus, bahkan rumput pun tak lagi tumbuh di tempat itu walaupun 2 tahun telah berlalu sejak perang berakhir.

Dan kini ia hanya bisa terdiam memandang padang rumput hijau yang terhampar di depannya. Sebuah danau yang airnya berkilau jernih saat tertimpa matahari terbentang luas di tengah padang dimana lubang ledakan seharusnya berada.

Namun ninja bermbut putih itu tiba-tiba sadar. Tempat itu memang sama persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya. Hanya saja dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Bahkan danau itu tercetak bulat sempurna seperti kawah ledakan yang ada di dunia mereka.

Sebelum Kakashi bisa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke sudah kembali berlari menuju arah danau yang dengan cepat segera diikuti yang lain.

"Obito, apa sejak dulu tempat ini sudah seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil berlari diantara hamparan rumput tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Tidak, dulu tempat ini hanya padang rumput yang sangat luas, namun sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu terjadi ledakan yang meninggalkan bekas yang kini menjadi danau seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Jawab Obito.

Tim 7 hanya diam sambil meningkatkan kecepatan nya hingga mereka bertiri tepat di tepi danau.

"Aku tak merasakan adanya orang lain selain kita." Kata Kakashi sambil mendang sekliling, " Sai."

Tanpa menjawab, Sai segera mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan dengan cepat melukis sesuatu. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah terbang dilangit dengan burung berwarna hitam putih hasil lukisannya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" kakashi perkata pelan sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah. Sebuah segel menyebar namun dengan segera menghilang tanpa menghadirkan anjing summon yang Kakashi panggil.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa menggunakan Kuchiyose di dunia ini," kata Kakashi sambil berpikir.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku melihat sebuah rumah kecil di seberang danau." Kata Sai sambil terbang rendah dengan burung lukisannya.

Tanpa menunggu aba aba, Sasuke segera melesat menyebrangi danau dengan berlari di atas air. Meninggalkan 4 ninja lain yang kemudian ikut berlari agak jauh di belakang. Dalam waktu singkat keenam ninja Konoha itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang berdiri tepat di samping danau. Bunga mawar liar dan bunga krisan berwarna kuning orange terlihat tumbuh subur lebat di tempat itu. Dengan sebuah dok kayu kecil yang menjadi pelabuhan kecil seandainya ada kapal di danau itu.

Kakashi perlahan berjalan maju dan berdiri depan pintu. Semua anggota tim 7 menunggu tegang di belakangnya. Obito sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Itachi menghentikannya tanpa suara.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kakashi mengetuk pintu itu namun tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, ada orang di-BRUAK!" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menendang pintu itu hingga menjeplak terbuka dengan kasar.

"Hey…" Obito berteriak kesal sebelum Itachi menahan bahunya dengan sebelah tangan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Obito ikut terdiam.

"Sasuke… kau tak perlu bersikap begitu," kata Kakashi dengan sebulir keringat mengalir di dahinya.

Seakan tak mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Sasuke langsung masuk dan memandang seisi ruangan. Bangunan itu hanya terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Dengan dinding berwarna hijau dengan meja dan kursi tamu di sisi ruangan. Mereka bisa melihat dapur di ujung ruangan. Tak banyak perabotan yang ada di rumah itu. tipikal sebuah rumah peristirahatan.

Tanpa banyak bicara tim tujuh segera berpencar dan memeriksa seluruh ruangan kecuali Obito dan Itachi yang hanya diam di depan pintu sambil mengawasi tim tujuh dengan wajah serius.

Tak ada apapun di situ, seluruh lemari dan lacinya kosong. Hanya tersedia perabotan makan di lemari atas dapur. Tempat itu benar-benar kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto pernah berada di situ seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Tak ada apapun di sini," kata Sakura sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur di salah satu kamar. Suara kunoichi berambut pink itu terdengar putus asa.

"Mungkin ia memang tak pernah ada di dunia ini." Lanjut Sakura sedih.

"Tidak, dia pasti ada di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Si idiot itu tak mungkin mati dengan mudah." Kata Sasuke pelan. Lebih seperti meyakinkan diri sendiri daripada meyakinkan yang lain.

"Sasuke benar. Masih ada kemungkinan ia ada di dunia ini. Danau itu menjadi salah satu bukti kuat. Kita hanya harus sedikit lebih bekerja keras." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum berusaha member semangat pada ketiga muridnya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan menyadari walau tak ditinggali. Rumah itu dalam keadaan bersih. Hanya debu tipis yang menempel pada perabotnya. Menandakan pemilik bangunan itu sering datang untuk menginap. Dan mata abu-abunya terhenti saat melihat lambang konoha di salah satu dinding di kamar itu. Kakashi melirik Obito dan Itachi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dalam diam.

"Jadi obito, Itachi-san. Bolehkah aku tahu tentang ledakan yang terjadi dua tahun lalu itu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil berbalik menghadap mereka berdua.

Kaduanya saling lirik tanpa bicara.

"Tentunya Konoha menyelidiki tentang itu bukan? Mengingat ini masih dalam wilayah perbatasan Negara api. Dan melihat dari ukuran dari danau itu, aku yakin semua orang di Konoha pun bisa melihat ledakannya." Kata Kakashi.

"Kami tak bias memberitahukan hal itu padamu tanpa izin dari Hokage-sama. Semua yang berhubungan dengan insiden itu menjadi rahasia yang terklasifikasi." Kata Itachi tanpa ekspresi. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, jika mereka benar-benar ninja Konoha, kenapa mereka tak mengetahui insiden 2 tahun lalu itu. kalaupun mereka memang keluar desa, setidaknya mereka pasti mendengar kabar itu. dan ekspresi mereka saat melihat tempat ini, seakan mereka baru pertama kali kemari namun tahu pasti tempat ini. Tau mereka parnah kemari namun sudah berubah samasekali.

Belum selesai Itachi menganalisa situasi, dalam sekejap saja Sasuke sudah ada di depannya dan mencengkeram kerah baju berompi hijau yang ia pakai.

"Kau akan mengatakan apapun yang kau tahu, sekarang juga." Desis Sasuke penuh emosi. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap sepasang mata Itachi yang perlahan mulai berubah.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau akan memaksaku, Sasuke-san." Kata Itachi tenang dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan di mata sharingannya. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke ikut memerah. Seakan terkoneksi dengan sepasang mata yang bisa dibilang sama dengan miliknya.

Sharingan Itachi sedikit melebar memandang sepasang sharingan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Namun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Hal itu membuat amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak. Wajah itu sama persis seperti wajah Sang kakak saa ia mengabaikannya dulu.

Dalam sekejap saja Itachi sudah menangkap kepalan tangan Sasuke yang terarah ke wajahnya. Diikuti dengan tendangan lain dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi yang sama sekali tak di dengar oleh kedua Uchiha yang saling lempar tendangan dan pukulan di dalam ruangan yang sempit itu. membuat keempat ninja yang lain menyingkir agar tak ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian. Sebuah tendangan dari Itachi yang segera ditangkis Sasuke membuat ninja dari dimensi lain itu terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat diatas kedua kakinya dan kembali memasang pose menyerang sebelum akhirnya Kakashi melangkah diantara dua ninja itu.

"Hentikan." Perintah Kakashi memandang Sasuke serius. Melihat tatapan itu Sasuke hanya mendangus pelan dan memalingkan muka dengan tangan tergenggam erat. Diseberang, Itachi dengan coolnya merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha," kata Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Kita akan meminta Hokage-sama informasi tentang insiden ini. Selain itu, jia 'dia' benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah berusaha pulang atau setidaknya kembali ke Konoha. Cepat atau lambat kita akan segera mandapat petunjuk." Lanjut Kakashi sedikit melambutkan suaranya "Kita hanya harus sedikit bersabar".

Suasana dalam sekejap menjadi sunyi.

"Ayo, Sasuke." Panggil Kakashi sambil berbalik menuju pintu diikuti Sakura dan Sai. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke ikut berjalan keluar sambil menyenggol bahu Itachi dengan kasar. Itachi hanya diam tanpa melapaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" Tanya Itachi dalam bisikan.

# # #

Matahari mulai bertengger di ufuk barat saat Naruto berjalan diantara pertokoan yang masih ramai walau hari mulai sore. Ia baru saja pulang dari akademi yang membosankan sebelum memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Mengapa dadanya terus saja berdenyut nyeri?. Bukan sakit seperti luka. Namun sesuatu yang lebih menyesakkan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang hilang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Sambil mencengkeram erat dadanya, Naruto berjalan diantara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang. Tak ada yang menyapanya. Tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Seolah ia lenyap pun tak apa. Mengapa ia merasa sesepi ini?

Ada sesuatu yang salah, ia yakin itu. tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

Gadis bermata secerah langit musim panas itu mendongak. Menatap langit biru yang perlahan mulai menggelap. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada sesosok bayangan yang berlari cepat melompati atap di atasnya. Kepala Naruto berputar cepat mengikuti sosok bayangan yang dengan cepat meninggalkannya pergi.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai berlari mengejar bayangan itu. namun ia terlalu lambat.

Mengapa ia selambat ini? Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat dari ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun tahun. Sebuah cahaya biru perlahan berpendar dan menyebar menyelimuti kakinya. Membuatnya berlari lebih cepat dari manusia normal yang tanpa cakra. Tapi ini masih kurang. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya dan berusaha menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia selalu saja berada jauh di depannya? Tak terjangkau. Tak teraih.

Tak bisakah ia menunggu? Tak bisakah mereka berjalan beriringan berdua?

Saat keputus asaan mulai menyelimuti Naruto seperti kabut tebal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan seolah ingin meraih bayangan yang kini mulai menghilang. Dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"SASUKEE!"

Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah batu yang tergeletak di depannya dan dengan sukses membuatnya tersandung. Dengan kecepatannya yang hampir menyamai ninja selevel genin, hal itu cukup membuatnya terlempar ke udara. Sambil menutup mata gadis itu sudah bersiap menerima rasa sakit saat tubuhnya membentur tanah.

Namun bukannya sesuatu yang datar dan keras, ia justru membentur sesuatu yang walau keras namun terasa lembut. Sesuatu yang hangat melingkari pinggangnya, mencengahnya untuk ambruk ke samping.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata dan memandang sebuah rompi hijau penuh kantong yang biasa di kenakan seluruh ninja di desanya. Ia mendongak dan tertegun saat memandang sepasang mata hitam kelam yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Membuat gadis Namikaze itu terpana. Ini pertama kalinya mata itu menatapnya seakan ia sesuatu yang berharga.

"Sasu-"

"Perhatikan jalan saat kau lari, dasar Idiot!" bentak Sasuke kasar.

"A-apa?" gagap Naruto sebelum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Apa apaan kau tiba-tiba marah padaku, Brengsek!" bentak Naruto balik sambil mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kupikir di dunia ini kau akan lebih pintar. Tapi dimanapun kau memang idiot." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Brengsek! Itu yang kau ucapkan saat kita bertemu setelah berhari-hari kau menghilang?" bentak Naruto lagi.

"itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan bersiap kembali pergi.

"Eh, t-Tunggu!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar menarik belakang rompi Sasuke hingga tubuhnya ikut tertarik saat Sasuke akan berjalan pergi. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menubruk belakang punggung Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan dengan cepat Naruto melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan maaf.

Bersamaan itu anggota tim tujuh yang lain bersama Obito dan Itachi mendarat di belakang Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kau tiba-tiba berbalik pergi." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat. Seharusnya mereka segera ke kantor hokage dan melaporkan apa yang mereka temukan. Dan meminta informasi yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura terkejut. Rasanya aneh sekali. Memandang wajah yang sama yang mati-matian mereka cari tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia memandang Sasuke lalu memandang Naruto lagi sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat sedih di mata Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa misinya tak berjalan lancar, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap mata Naruto.

"Naruto, kau harus segera pulang. Kushina-san akan khawatir jika kau masih bermain di jam segini." Kata Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Paman Obito akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Itachi sambil melirik Obito yang terkejut sambil bergumam 'kenapa aku?'.

"Ya ya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kata Naruto sambil cemberut dan berbalik pergi. Baru satu langkah berjalan ia tiba-tiba limbung ke samping.

Refleks Sasuke yang berada di depannya langsung menangkap tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Tak seperti sedetik lalu, tubuh Naruto kini menggigil dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Dalam sekejap saja seluruh rombongan itu berlari mendekat.

Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di pangkuannya dengan lengan yang menahan leher Naruto samentara Sakura dengan cepat memeriksa keadaan Sang putri Namikaze itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang lengan Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu. Aliran cakranya kacau sekali." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha menstabilkan keadaan gadis dalam pangkuan Sasuke itu.

"Biar kulihat." Kata Itachi sambil ikut berjongkok di samping Sakura dan memperhatikan keadaan Naruto.

"Apa tadi ia menggunakan cakra?" Tanya Itachi dengan alis berkerut. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tak pernah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ya, waktu berlari tadi kulihat kakinya berselimut cakra tipis." Kata Sasuke.

"kita harus segera membawanya pulang! paman Obito, tolong panggil bibi Rin." Kata Itachi sambil berusaha mengambil alih Naruto untuk menggendongnya. Namun, seperti sebelumnya. Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat rompi hijau Sasuke seakan tak ingin pergi.

"Biar aku saja. Kalian bisa menemui Hokage-sama. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul," Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat Naruto dalam dekapannya. Kakashi dan Sai mengangguk.

"Aku ikut." Kata Sakura sambil berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dalam sekejap kumpulan ninja itu menghilang.

# # #

Kantor Hokage itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kakashi dan Sai ingat saat ia pertama kali dating di dimensi ini. Kecuali mungkin jendela kaca yang kini sudah di perbaiki dan terlihat baru.

"Hokage-sama." Sapa Kakashi dengan hormat.

Minato mendongak dari laporan yang tengah ia baca. Dan mengerutkan sebelah matanya saat menyadari anggota tim itu berkurang pesat dari saat mereka berangkat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Minato berusaha tenang.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, sensei. Hanya saja tadi kami bertemu dengan Naru-chan dan tiba-tiba ia pingsan. Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi mengantar Naruto pulang sementara Obito memanggil Rin." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato sambil tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Itachi bilang ia mengantar Naruto ke rumah. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada Rin dan Sakura." Kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan.

Minato memandang Kakashi selama beberapa saat sebelum memandang keluar jendela.

Ia membentuk segel yang familiar dan dalam sekejap sudah ada dua Yondaime dihadapan mereka. Salah satu sosok itu segera menghilang. Menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu untuk pulang dalam sekejap mata.

Minato kembali duduk di kursinya dan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang ke arah dimana rumahnya berada. Ia punya hal yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa melaporkan apa yang terjadi dalam misimu kali ini." Kata minato memandang dua ninja dari dimensi lain itu serius.

"Ya, Hokage sama. Kami menemukan kemungkinan besar bahwa target yang kami cari memang ada di dunia ini. Tapi saya meminta sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan petunjuk yang lebih banyak. Saya mengajukan anggota bantuan untuk kelanjutan misi. Seorang Inuzuka atau Aburame yang bisa menyusuri jejak." Kata Kakashi.

"Hm… apa yang kau temukan hingga kau yakin target misimu itu berada di dunia ini?" Tanya Minato

"Danau di perbatasan itu, Yondaime sama. Obito bilang terjadi ledakan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ledakan yang sama juga terjadi di dunia kami. Yang menyebabkan hilangnya teman yng kini kami cari." Jawab Kakashi. Minato tertegun sejenak mengingat tentang ledakan itu. namun ia tak berkata apapun.

"Karena itu, Hokage-sama. Saya meminta informasi yang berhasil diketahui mengenai ledakan itu. pasti ada petunjuk yang bisa mengarahkan kami untuk menemukannya." Kata Kakashi.

Minato hanya diam.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi? secara tehnik sebenarnya kau bukan bagian dari ninja Konoha ini. Dan aku tak punya alasan untuk memberitahukan informasi sepenting itu pada sekumpulan ninja yang belum tentu bisa dipercaya." Kata Minato tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatap dua anggota tim tujuh itu dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan ketidak percayaannya pada ninja yang seharusnya ia anggap sebagai murid.

Kakashi dan Sai hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sang Yondaime.

"Tapi, aku akan memberikan Informasi itu jika kau berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa kalian bukan musuh." Kata Yondaime lagi.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia menatap sang Sensei tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang mereka tak bisa disebut dalam satu kubu. Mereka bahkan bisa menjadi musuh. Dan Kakshi berani mengambil resiko itu jika imbalannya ia bias menemukan naruto 'mereka'.

"Jawab Pertanyaanku." Kata Minato sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Mirip sekali dengan gaya Sasuke waktu masih di akademi ninja.

"Siapa Yondaime Hokage di dunia kalian?" Tanya Minato.

"Yondaime Hokage kami adalah Namikaze Minato." Jawab Kakashi tanpa merubah sedikitpun ekspresi wajahnya.

Minato terdiam sesaat. seperti yang ia duga. ia harap jawaban selanjutnya tak seperti yang ia perkirakan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Minato sambil memejamkan mata.

"Beliau meninggal… 18 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kakashi. Kali ini ia bisa melihat postur sang Yondaime hokage berubah kaku.

"Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?" tanyanya

"Sandaime-sama kembali menjabat sebagi Hokage sebelum akhirnya meninggal dan digantikan oleh Godaime Hokage." Jawab Kakashi.

Minato kembali terdiam.

"Biar kutebak, apa Obito dan Rin juga meninggal di dunia kalian?" Tanya Minato. Mulai mengerti mengapa saat itu Kakashi terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Obito. Dan ada kemungkinan…

"Ya, Obito meninggal saat misi di jembatan Kannabi. Saat itu aku menolak untuk menolong Rin. Dan Obito pergi sendiri sebelum aku akhirnya menyusulnya. Aku kehilangan sebelah mataku." Kata Kakashi sambil meraba sebelah matanya yang tertutup ikat kepala.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, Obito memberiku sebelah matanya." Lanjut kakashi sambil menaikkan ikat kepalanya. Menunjukkan sebuah mata sharingan yang berputar pelan.

Minato tertegun memandang sosok muridnya yang kini memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna. Tak heran ia terlihat sangat lega saat bertemu rin dan Obito di dunia ini. Apalagi jika ia juga mati. Dia pasti sangat menyesalinya hingga kini.

"Rin juga pergi tak lama setelah itu." kata Kakashi sambil menunduk.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Baiklah… aku percaya padamu." Kata Minato sambil berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Kakashi untuk memandang seluruh Desa Konoha dari jendelanya.

"Apa… Kushina dan Naruto…" Minato tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin membayangkan hal yang ia duga itu mungkin terjadi.

"Maaf, Sensei." Jawab Kakashi pelan. Membuat Minato menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Kata Minato tanpa menoleh.

"Baik, Hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar tanpa bicara lagi diikuti Sai.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Sosok Minato sudah menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

To Be continue…

.

.

yup... selesai... moga kali ini gak mengecewakan ya^^

saya usahakan segera update kok, tenang saja. apalagi setelah lihat trailernya Road to ninja. kyaaaa keren banget! kalau ada yang sudah punya link untuk download filmnya. tolong kasih tahu saya ya^^

ok... Mohon reviewnya minna^^

word count : 6486


	7. Chapter 7

Hy^^...

tak lama menunggu kan? thank you so much for all that wonderfull review for latest chap. saya sampai gak bisa berkata-kata waktu bacanya. sudah lama sekali saya gak sesemangat ini buat update. gak nyangka ternyata masih ada yang inget fic ini^^jadi yah... this is another chapter^^

terima kasih banyak buat semua reviewnya ^^, yang gak log in akan saya balas disini:

Namikaze Naruna : yea... ini chap barunya^^ moga suka ya.

Saiyuki Ayaseharu : uh, Gomennasai, kemarin itu sebenarnya sudah saya edit, tapi tiba-tiba waktu mau saya save, eh internetnya error. jadi semua editan saya hilang T.T *saya ngeditnya di doc manager sih* abis itu mood ngedit saya langsung ilang apalagi waktu saya udah gak ada. daripada batal update*ditimpuk*. jadi yang ke edit cuma beberapa saja. maaf ya. untung saja saya gak dapat flame gara-gara typo yang seabrek^^ makasih atas pengertiannya ya...

Naufa al-fathy : yup... ini update^^ moga suka...

Jamcomaria : itu rahasia^^ tapi Itachi tuh terlalu pinter nangkap clue, jadi bayangin aja^^

Sunny : Wah... benarkah... happy birthday ya^^ senang bisa bikin kamu senang^^ uh, untuk info tentang naru cow sepertinya chap ini lum bisa. gak tau kenapa belum sampe situ udah sepanjang ini. jadi kemungkinan ada di chap depan^^

Kagurra Amaya : mereka kan udah ketemu Naru^^ *ditimpuk*

Can Rez'Alv : sekarang gak kelamaan kan? ini udah kilat loh... untuk yang kingdom saya usahain setelah puasa ya^^

Anggun : makasih^^ moga suka chap ini^^

yup... yang lain akan saya usahakan balas lewat PM ^^ semoga chap ini gak terlalu gaje. maaf juga kalau ada typo. saya ngetiknya ngebut nih. gak punya banyak waktu. maaf ya^^

Hope you like it!

.

.

summary : 2 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendapat misi untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang saat perang berakhir. dengan Mangekyo milik Sasuke, mereka berempat melompati lubang hitam dan sampai di dimensi lain. sebuah Konoha yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha tempat asal mereka. dimana disini Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin bahkan Itachi masih hidup. dan Naruto yang mereka temui di dunia itu adalah seorang perempuan. jadi dimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya mereka cari?

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

.

Di hari itu, angin lembut berhembus pelan. Meniup pepohonan hingga menerbangkan sehelai daun dari tangkainya. Daun hujau kekuningan itu berputar pelan di udara. Hingga membelai sebuah jendela kaca di sebuah ruangan paling penting di desa Konoha. Menampakkan 3 sosok ninja yang terlihat tengah serius berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," suara sang Yondaime Hokage itu terdengar tanpa ekspresi saat ia berbalik memunggungi dua ninja dihadapannya. Sosok berambut pirang itu beralih menatap seluruh desa Konoha dari jendelanya.

"Apa… Kushina dan Naruto…" Sang Hokage tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin membayangkan hal yang ia duga itu mungkin terjadi.

"Maaf, Sensei…" jawaban dari ninja berambut putih itu menghempaskan sedikit harapan yang dimiliki Minato. Membuat Sang Hokage Konoha itu menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Terlalu hening.

"Kalian boleh pergi," kata Minato tanpa menoleh.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," jawab Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Sosok Yondaime itu sudah menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

# Searching for The Sun #

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 7

.

Dalam sekejap mata, Minato atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage itu sudah berada di dalam ruangan berdinding hijau lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan kantor hokage berdinding putih tempat sebelumnya ia berada. Tak jauh di depannya, sebuah kunai berujung tiga menggantung di dinding dengan sebuah tali yang mengikatnya.

Tanpa memandang sekeliling, Minato segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan memasuki ruangan lain dimana ia yakin putri semata wayangnya berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Minato segera setelah ia memasuki kamar bercat orange itu. Disana ia bisa melihat Naruto tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna dark blue membungkus tubuhnya. Wajah berkulit tan milik putrinya itu penuh keringat walau ekspresinya terlihat tenang seakan ia hanya tertidur.

"Gezz… Minato! Kau baru saja menanyakannya sedetik yang lalu!" geram Kushina kesal diantara suaranya yang terdengar khawatir. Hingga akhirnya wanita berambut merah panjang itu menoleh memandang dua sosok Minato yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Salah satu sosok Minato itu segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap sementara sosok satunya berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang tempat putrinya berbaring. Berhadapan dengan Kushina yang juga duduk sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Rin?" Tanya Minato ulang sementara sebagian otaknya mencerna informasi dari klon yang baru saja menghilang.

Wanita berambut coklat panjang yang dipanggil Rin itu tak menjawab. Masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan tangan bersinar cakra hijau. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Cakra hijau ditangannya menghilang saat berbalik memandang Sang Hokage dan Istrinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Sensei," jawabnya diikuti helaaan nafas lega dari Kushina. Namun Minato masih memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Rin menghela nafas melihat sifat senseinya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Tubuhnya mengalami syok sesaat karena tiba-tiba saja ia menggunakan cakra setelah sekian lama. Aliran cakranya sedikit kacau saat ini tapi setelah istirahat yang cukup ia akan segera sadar," jawab Rin.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Minato tanpa ekspresi. Rin kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dua hari." Jawab Rin.

"Paling cepat ia akan sadar dua hari lagi," lanjutnya sambil memandang sosok Naruto yang masih tak sadar.

Dari sudut mata, Minato bisa melihat seseorang berjengit mendengar perkataan Rin dan ia menoleh. Menatap sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah berdiri di dekat dinding tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Naruto. Disampingnya, ninja berambut gelap bernama Sasuke juga berdiri tanpa ekspresi bersama Itachi dan Obito.

Memandang dua ninja dari dimensi lain itu mengingatkan Minato akan percakapannya dengan Kakashi di kantor hokage.

Di dunia yang lain itu, ia dan Kushina dan juga putri satu-satunya, Naruto, telah mati.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat marah,kesal, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Padahal itu tak pernah terjadi di dunia ini. Tapi tetap saja, entah mengapa ia merasa… bertanggung jawab? Di dunia yang lain itu ia telah gagal, melindungi orang yang berarti untuknya.

"_Tora, Kuma_," panggil Minato sambil kembali menatap wajah putrinya. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan keras.

Sekejap kemudian dua sosok Anbu bertopeng harimau dan beruang sudah berlutut di depan sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Ya, Hokage-sama," jawab dua ninja itu bersamaan. Meski tertutup topeng, seluruh ninja di ruangan itu bisa merasakan getar ketakutan dalam suara keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minato tanpa menoleh. Ia mengusap dahi Naruto lembut. Menyibak helaian poni berwarna pirang yang basah oleh keringat.

"Maafkan kelalaian kami, Hokage-sama. Kami pantas dihukum," kata dua Anbu itu bersamaan.

"Aku tanya apa yang terjadi," ulang Minato.

Di balik topengnya, dua Anbu itu saling lirik.

"Hime-sama* baru saja pulang dari akademi saat melihat kelompok Uchiha-san berlari di atas atap dari arah gerbang," salah satu Anbu itu menjawab.

"Kami tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Hime-sama berlari mencoba mengejar mereka. Sebelum kami sadar, Hime-sama sudah menyalurkan cakranya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat,"

"Hime-sama sempat tersandung dan akan jatuh sebelum akhirnya Sasuke-san muncul dan menangkapnya,"

"Setelah itu mereka berdua sempat… berbicara hingga Uchiha-san datang bersama yang lain. Tak lama setelah itu beliau pingsan," lapor kedua Anbu itu bergantian.

Sunyi kemudian. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Kalian boleh kembali," kata Minato akhirnya tanpa menoleh.

Helaan nafas lega dari kedua Anbu itu terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan. Mereka benar-benar lega sang Hokage tidak murka melihat keadaan putrinya. Pengalaman dua tahun yang lalu itu sudah cukup membuat mereka sadar betapa overprotektifnya sang Hokage terhadap sang Putri. Dalam sekejap saja dua sosok itu kembali menghilang. Tak ingin memancing amarah orang paling kuat di desa itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Rin. Kau boleh pulang. Kakashi-chan pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah," kata Minato sambil berdiri diikuti Rin.

"Baiklah,Sensei. Kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil aku," kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Lalu keluar kamar sambil menarik Obito pergi.

"Kalian juga pasti sudah lelah. Kakashi sudah melaporkan misi kalian. Jadi sebaiknya kalian segera istirahat," kata Minato sambil mengantar mereka ke pintu depan kediaman Namikaze.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," jawab Ketiga ninja itu sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap.

Setelah menutup pintu dan mengaktifkan segel pelindung, Minato kembali berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan langkah gontai.

"Ada apa, Minato? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina khawatir saat melihat wajah sang suami yang terlihat mendung.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Minato sambil kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kushina.

"Semua baik-baik saja,"

# # #

Di jalan yang hanya di terangi lampu kecil itu, Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai berjalan pelan. Sekeliling mereka terlihat gelap mengingat matahari telah lama tenggelam.

Ketiganya hanya diam hingga mereka melihat Kakashi dan Sai menunggu di jembatan yang familiar. Keduanya terlihat sibuk membaca buku masing-masing. Kakashi dengan buku icha-ichanya sedang Sai dengan sebuah buku berwarna hijau yang tidak jelas apa judulnya.

Keduanya mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan?" Tanya Kakashi sementara Sai segera menutup buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Rin-san bilang ia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Kakashi.

"Begitu. Syukurlah." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah gelap. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk makan malam. Sudah lama kita tak makan bersama. Kau mau ikut, Itachi-san?" Tanya Kakashi.

Itachi terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan langsung pulang," jawab Itachi. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat postur ninja bernama Sasuke itu berubah kaku.

"Well then, see you tomorrow**," kata Kakashi diikuti anggukan dari Itachi sebelum ninja itu menghilang. Meninggalkan 4 ninja dari dimensi lain itu sendirian.

Keempat ninja itu kembali berjalan dalam diam. Menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang asing namun familiar. Seolah tanpa sadar, mereka berbelok memasuki sebuah warung makan dan segera duduk di depan konter. Tanpa memandang sekeliling. Tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya paman pemilik warung itu sambil tersenyum. Seperti biasa ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan topi koki pendek berwarna senada.

"Seperti biasa, Teuchi-san," kata Kakashi sambil mendongak dan tersenyum. Paman di balik konter ramen itu terdiam sesaat sambil memandang wajah ninja di depannya satu per satu.

"Maaf, mungkin aku sudah tua dan mulai pikun. Aku tak ingat pernah melihat kalian disini," kata pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Oh, Begitu. Maaf. Aku pesan 1 Miso ramen," kata Kakashi sebelum berbalik menatap ketiga ninja yang lain "Kalian pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir,"

"Miso ramen," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sama," kata Sakura lirih.

Kakashi berpaling menatap Sasuke, namun ninja berambut raven itu hanya diam saja.

" Empat Miso ramen kalau begitu," kata Kakashi sambil memandang Teuchi.

"Baik. Empat Miso ramen segera datang," kata Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian empat mangkok ramen sudah terhidang di atas meja. Masing-masing tepat berada di depan empat ninja yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak ada yang bicara.

"Terima kasih," kata Kakashi.

Dan keempat ninja itu kembali terdiam. Samasekali tak bergerak untuk mulai memakan makanan yang terhidang di hadapan mereka. Hanya memandangi makanan berlemak berhias kue ikan diatasnya itu seakan larut dalam kenangan masing-masing.

Teuchi yang berdiri di belakang konter hanya bisa mengerutkan alis memandang kejadian langka di depannya.

Jujur saja, apa ramen buatannya segitu tidak enaknya sampai mereka sama sekali tak ingin mencicipinya barang sesumpit? Ia yakin ramen buatannya enak. Bahkan salah satu pelanggannya, seorang gadis pirang bermata biru, selalu memuji makanannya makanan paling enak sedunia.

Sebelum Teuchi bisa berspekulasi lebih jauh, salah satu ninja itu, yang berambut raven dan tak mau bicara sejak tadi, berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Meninggalkan 3 ninja dan 4 mangkok ramen yang mulai mendingin.

# # #

.

.

.

"Bukan tidak ada artinya bagiku,"

Suara itu bergaung di telingaku.

"Kau sudah jadi teman terdekatku,"

Seolah ingin mematri dalam ingatanku yang buram.

Siapa? Siapa itu?

Kau bohong. Kau pasti bohong kan?

Jika itu benar… mengapa? –kau pergi-

Aku tahu kau selalu sendirian.

Awalnya… aku jadi merasa tenang karena ada orang yang sama denganku.

Selain itu, aku senang. –kita sama-

Sebenarnya… aku sangat ingin bicara denganmu.

Tapi kau tak pernah menyapaku –kau tak pernah-

Kau mampu melakukan apa saja –dan aku selalu tertinggal di belakang-

Selain itu kau selalu populer di antara semuanya –selalu-

Karena kau dan aku terlalu berbeda…

Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi sepertimu –selalu-

Karena itu… aku benar-benar senang saat kau mengakuiku untuk pertama kali –senang sekali-

Kau mungkin tak tahu.

Walau tanpa kata-kata… sejak saat itu…

Kita adalah teman… –tapi kau tetap pergi-

Akhirnya… mungkin cuma aku yang seenaknya menganggapmu teman.

Kalau itu benar… bukannya itu benar-benar menyedihkan…

.

.

.

# # #

Langit masih gelap saat gadis berambut pirang itu bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"Uh…" sosok itu menggumam pelan. Menolehkan wajahnya yang penuh keringat ke samping.

Ruangan bercat orange itu terlihat remang-remang. Di sisi tempat tidur. Dua sosok lain terlihat terlelap di sebuah sofa panjang. Keduanya tertidur dengan posisi setengah terduduk. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat memeluk sang istri dengan sebuah selimut tebal menutupi keduanya.

Saat gumaman pelan sang putri perlahan berubah isakan, Minato langsung terkesiap sadar. Mata birunya yang tajam segera memeriksa sekeliling hingga pandangannya terpaku pada sosok putri semata wayangnya yang kini tengah menangis dalam tidurnya. Dengan segera Minato berusaha bangun dan memindahkan tubuh Kushina dengan lembut tanpa ingin membuatnya terbangun.

"Uh, Minato. Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina saat merasakan Minato bergerak pergi. Tanpa menjawab , Minato duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipi berhias tiga goresan itu.

"Sssh… sayang, ada apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Minato khawatir. Kushina segera ikut duduk di sisi lain ranjang dan membuka selimut Naruto. Lalu perlahan ia memeluknya dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

"Uh… Naru-chan. Jangan menangis. Kaa-san ada disini," kata Kushina mencoba menenangkan sosok Naruto dalam dekapannya. Namun tangisan gadis itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Minato ikut naik di atas ranjang dan mengusap bahu putrinya lembut. Sebelum memeluk Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan.

Dan ketiganya terus berpelukan. Hingga sang putri Namikaze itu berhenti menangis dan kembali tertidur.

# # #

Esok paginya, gadis bermarga Namikaze itu perlahan membuka mata. Iris langitnya terkejap pelan saat ia memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Tidur di atas ranjang dengan Minato dan Kushina juga tidur di samping kanan kirinya.

"Uh… Tousan… Kaasan… kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Naruto membuat kedua orang tuanya terbangun.

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Minato langsung terbangun dan memeriksa keadaan putrinya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Minato lagi sambil memegang dahi Naruto.

Naruto menguap lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tousan. Kenapa kalian juga tidur disini? Aku kan bukan anak-anak lagi!" protes Naruto saat sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia segera duduk dari posisi berbaringnya dengan wajah merah padam. Ia merasa seperti gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun yang tak berani tidur sendiri karena mimpi buruk. Demi Tuhan, ia kan sudah 18 tahun.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang. Semalam mereka sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto karena tiap mereka beranjak pergi, Naruto kembali menangis dalam tidurnya. Hal itu memang bukan hal baru, tapi mereka tetap saja khawatir. Lagipula, bukankah kemarin Rin bilang bahwa Naruto tak akan bangun sampai besok? Sebelumnya Rin tak pernah salah dalam memeriksa Naruto.

"_Taka_," panggil Minato diikuti munculnya seorang Anbu bertopeng elang.

"Panggil Rin," perintah Minato. Dan Anbu itu kembali menghilang.

"Kau yakin tak apa, Naru-chan? Tidak pusing atau apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Uh… sebenarnya aku merasa lapar. Bolehkah aku makan ramen?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak," jawab Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"EEEh… kenapa?" protes Naruto.

Bunyi bel di pintu depan membuat Minato menoleh dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau baru saja pingsan kemarin, apa kau lupa?" Tanya Kushina lagi

"Benarkah? Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawab Naruto sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Minato masuk diikuti Rin dibelakangnya. Ia masih mengenakan piama tidur yang hanya ditutupi sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ia langsung kemari tanpa berusaha untuk berganti pakaian. Wanita yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu segera memeriksa Naruto yang masih cemberut.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Naru-chan? Pusing, mual atau yang lainnya?" Tanya Rin saat tangan berselaput cakra hijau itu memeriksa tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa sih Rin-nee?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Rin?" Tanya Minato

"Ya, sensei. Naru-chan baik-baik saja. Ia benar-benar sehat. Tak ada bekas sakit ataupun kehabisan cakra." Jawab Rin sambil memandang Minato.

"Tapi kau kemarin bilang…"

"Aku juga terkejut melihatnya sudah bangun, tapi ini pertanda baik. Tak ada kerusakan apapun ditubuhnya. Kau bisa tenang, sensei." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tuh kan… aku bilang apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi… bolehkah aku makan ramen?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

# # #

Di sebuah jembatan kayu di sisi Konoha yang berdekatan dengan lapangan latihan no. 7, terlihat 3 ninja yang berdiri diam menunggu seseorang. Satu ninja berambut raven melawan grafitasi tengah bersedekap sambil bersandar di sisi jembatan. Mata hitam kelam miliknya memandang aliran sungai berair jernih yang mengalir di bawahnya. Memperhatikan sebuah daun kering yang berputar-putar terperangkap di antara bebatuan sungai.

Dua ninja yang lain, seorang kunoichi berambut pink juga bersandar sambil memandang langit sementara ninja berambut hitam lain terlihat sibuk memandang sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. Ketiganya tak ada yang bicara. Sepertinya setelah sampai di dunia itu, tingkat depresi mereka meningkat drastis.

Tak lama kemudian seorang ninja berambut putih muncul dihadapan mereka dalam sebuah kepulan asap. Wajah di balik maskernya tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan ia menyapa,

"Yo!"

Tak ada teriakan kesal.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sedih. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan alasannya terlambat kali ini.

"Tak ada misi hari ini, Hokage-sama memberi kita hari bebas untuk beristirahat sebelum kita menjalankan misi selanjutnya," kata Kakashi sambil menatap ketiga muridnya.

"Aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian lakukan disini…" lanjut sang Hatake sambil mendongak memandang langit.

"Jadi… kalian boleh pergi."

# # #

Ninja bermarga Uchiha dari dimensi lain itu terlihat berjalan di sebuah kompleks pertokoan di sisi Konoha yang ramai. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi seakan tak peduli pada sekeliling maupun orang-orang yang lalu-lalang melewatinya. Mata hitam kelamnya hanya sesekali melirik ke samping saat melihat beberapa ninja dengan simbol kipas dipunggungnya terlihat berpatroli di sisi jalan.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan langkah tenang dan terkontrol.

Ia tahu, setelah melihat sosok sang kakak yang masih segar bugar dengan Konoha Hitae ate*** tanpa goresan yang terikat dikepalanya. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas. Apa yang mungkin terjadi pada klannya di dimensi ini.

Tapi ia tak mau tahu. Ia tak ingin tahu.

Dan Sasuke terus berjalan. Sambil berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa sosok-sosok yang ia lihat itu hanya hantu. Hanya bayangan masa lalu yang tak nyata. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa ironis. Mengingat dulu, dulu sekali. Ia pernah melakukan hal yang hampir sama seperti sekarang. Setelah hari pembantaian saat ia kecil dulu, ia sering berjalan seperti ini. Namun kebalikan dari sekarang, saat itu ia membayangkan sosok-sosok 'hantu' itu nyata.

Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan. Hingga telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa bisa di tahan, tubuh ninja berbaju putih dengan rompi jounin hijau itu berputar cepat ke arah asal suara.

Dan Sasuke membeku.

Disana, di depan sebuah toko bunga sambil memegang sebuket bunga lili, berdiri sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Wajah berkulit pucat itu tengah berbicara pada penjual bunga. Suaranya yang berbicara penuh sopan terdengar bagai desau angin di telinga Sasuke. Dan segaris senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah itu sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Sasuke.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Sasuke tanpa suara.

Sasuke tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Kenangan saat sang ibu tersenyum padanya dan menenangkannya kembali terlintas di matanya, bercampur dengan bayangan tubuh sang Ibu yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawah tubuh sang Ayah. Dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari luka tusukan dijantungnya. Menggenangi lantai dan perlahan mengalir di bawah kakinya.

Perlahan kaki pucat itu melangkah mundur.

"Sasuke-san?"

Panggilan itu dengan sukses membuat kepala Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. Mendapati di depannya telah berdiri sosok 'hantu' yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke menatap wajah sang Kakak lalu berpaling menatap sosok sang Ibu. Rasanya seolah-olah dunia itu tengah berusaha mempermainkan kewarasan Sasuke.

Itachi melirik arah pandang Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap wajah ninja di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-san, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang padamu," kata Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati sosok Uchiha Mikoto.

"Itachi? Kau tak menjalankan misi?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat putra satu-satunya itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kaasan," jawab Itachi, "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang,"

Mikoto memandang Itachi lalu berpaling menatap sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu berdiri kaku seolah patung.

"Tentu saja," jawab Mikoto sambil berjalan mendekat bersama Itachi di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-san, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Mikoto," kata Itachi saat sampai di depan Sasuke,

"_Kaa-san_, ini Sasuke. Kami menjalankan misi bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu," lanjut Itachi.

Mikoto memandang sosok ninja berwajah khas itu dalam diam. Ia bertanya dalam hati mengenai absennya nama marga dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Sasuke-san," Kata Mikoto sopan.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Mikoto melirik Itachi yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

Perlahan bibir Sasuke bergerak dengan usaha penuh dari pemiliknya.

"Senang… bertemu dengan anda… Uchiha-_sama_,"

# # #

Suara dentingan yang terdengar akibat gesekan sumpit dan mangkuk itu terdengar nyaring di dalam warung ramen Ichiraku yang agak sepi. Satu-satunya pengunjung yang duduk di depan konter itu terlihat memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Di sisi mejanya terlihat 2 tumpuk mangkuk yang sudah kosong, menandakan gadis berjaket orange itu tengah memakan ramen ketiganya.

"Wah… enak sekali. Tak sia-sia tadi aku menyelinap keluar agar bisa makan ini," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar setelah meneguk habis kuah ramen dari mangkuknya.

"Senang anda suka, Hime-sama. Tapi kenapa anda harus menyelinap keluar?" Tanya Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Ji-san! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Soal menyelinap, seperti biasa, Tousan dan Kaasan sedang kambuh penyakitnya, melarangku keluar seharian. Padahal aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Itu karena mereka sangat sayang padamu, Naru-chan. Lebih baik kau segera pulang agar mereka tidak khawatir." Kata Teuchi sambil membereskan mangkuk Naruto.

"Yeah, Aku tahu." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan uang.

"Terima kasih atas ramennya Ji-san. Aku akan datang lagi," teriak Naruto sebelum berlari keluar.

Cuaca saat itu terasa sejuk, sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus, gadis berambut pirang itu dengan riang berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha. Langit senja yang mulai berpendar orange membuat mata biru itu mendongak menikmati lukisan alam yang paling disukainya. Ia sudah akan berlari pulang sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu dari kejauhan. Sambil menghentikan langkah, Naruto menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Dan sebuah senyuman lebar segera tercipta di wajah berhias tiga goresan itu.

# # #

Sosok berambut raven itu terlihat tengah duduk di atas tebing, tepatnya diatas kepala patung Yondaime Hokage. Mata hitam kelamnya menunduk menatap telapak tangannya, yang jika dilihat lebih dekat tampak gemetaran. Perlahan ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tanah dibawahnya dengan penuh amarah.

"_Damn it,_" umpat Sasuke saat ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok sang Ibu di dunia ini, ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan mereka semua masih hidup, tapi bertatap muka dengan sosok Sang Ibu yang telah lama mati baginya, menghidupkan kembali semua ingatan tentang keluarga yang sebenarnya telah mati.

Sasuke menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan dan menunduk.

"Ketemu! Sasuke-san!" pekik sebuah suara yang sangat familiar hingga Sasuke sudah akan berbalik dan balas menjawab sebelum teringat bahwa suara itu bukan 'miliknya'. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya melirik kebelakang tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok gadis bermata biru yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Seolah sudah kebal dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, gadis berjaket orange itu tetap berjalan mendekat dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Wah… tak kusangka tempat ini indah sekali," kata Naruto sambil berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap seluruh hamparan desa Konoha yang terlihat seperti mainan mainan kecil dari ketinggian itu.

"Tapi kalau harus naik tangga sebanyak itu bikin capek juga," kata Naruto sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Tentu saja ia kelelahan, setelah melihat siluet Sasuke dari depan Ichiraku tadi Naruto langsung berlari ke tempat ia berdiri kini. apalagi ia harus menaiki banyak tangga agar bisa sampai di tempat itu. Tak seperti ninja di depannya yang dengan satu lompatan bisa melewati beberapa atap rumah. Di saat seperti ini rasa irinya pada para ninja itu meningkat drastis.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan gadis di sampingnya.

"Hei… Sasuke-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke. Memperhatikan wajah tampan berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Apa kau sedang menungggu seseorang atau hanya ingin sendiri?" Tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi tak dijawab Sasuke.

Tiga sudut siku-siku dengan cepat terlukis di dahi sang gadis Namikaze.

"Aah… dasar! Kau itu memang menyebalkan ya?" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau tak menjadi orang brengsek sebentar saja?" Tanya Naruto kesal. Ia melangkah mundur agar bisa memandang wajah Sasuke. Namun ia tak menyadari tanah di belakangnya terlalu curam.

"Eh?" kaki bersepatu hitam itu tergelincir dan dengan sukses membuat tubuh gadis berambut pirang panjang itu ambruk ke belakang dan jatuh ke bawah.

Mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke melebar dan secara reflex ia sudah berdiri dan akan ikut melompat kebawah sebelum akhirnya ia melihat gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri terbalik di sisi patung. Dengan cakra biru yang bersinar di telapak kakinya.

"BERCANDAAA!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HA HAA… KENA! KENA! TAK KUSANGKA BISA MELIHAT WAJAH TERKEJUTMU HA HA!" tawa Naruto masih sambil berdiri terbalik. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua menjuntai kebawah dan melambai saat tertiup angin.

Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuh dan memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-san. Apa kau tak capek pasang wajah datar seperti tembok itu? Kalau aku pasti-Eh?" gadis itu tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba cakra di bawah kakinya menghilang dan membuat kakinya tak lagi menempel di tebing.

"AAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto saat merasakan tubuhnya meluncur jatuh.

Grep!

Tubuh Naruto membeku saat merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mencegahnya jatuh namun tetap membuatnya tergantung terbalik. Secara refleks Naruto balas memeluk tubuh ninja berompi hijau itu erat. Tak ingin jatuh. Apalagi setelah melihat tanah yang terlihat sangat jauh dari ketinggian itu. Kalau jatuh ia pasti mati.

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati wajahnya hanya berjarak sesenti dari wajah pucat yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh khawatir. Persis seperti saat ia hampir jatuh kemarin.

"_Baka_! Kau mau mati ya?" Bentak Sasuke marah.

"Eh… a-Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Brengsek! Aku kan tadi hanya bercanda!" teriak Naruto balik. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut gadis yang tengah ia dekap erat.

"Lagipula ada kau kan, aku tak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto pelan hampir tak terdengar. Ia memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit merona sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Hingga iris birunya menatap pemandangan di ujung horizon.

"Wah, Sasuke-san! Lihat! Lihat!" kata Naruto sambil menatap kedepan. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam itu terlihat jelas tanpa tertutup bangunan. Berwarna orange kemerahan dengan semburat kuning yang menerangi langit. Membuat beberapa sisi awan berwarna keemasan yang menyilaukan.

"Lihat, Indah sekali kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini juga ikut berpaling menatap langit. Membuat wajah pucat itu berpendar kekuningan karena cahaya senja.

Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa pemandangan senja itu jadi tak ada artinya dibandingkan wajah bermata kelam yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Wajah sehalus porselen itu perlahan melembut. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari miliknya itu sedikit terangkat walau hanya satu mili.

Perlahan wajah berkulit tan sang Putri Namikaze itu mulai merona. Diikuti detak jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat mata oniks itu bertemu dengan Safir miliknya. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Masih dalam posisi terbalik dan saling berpelukan.

Sinar senja yang berwarna kekuningan itu menyinari keduanya, menjadikan mereka seolah lukisan penuh kilauan cahaya. Diikuti semilir angin yang membelai lembut rambut keduanya.

Naruto masih memandang wajah pucat itu tanpa bisa berkata apapun, dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat melihat Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata safir itu terbuka lebar saat menyadari wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat di wajahnya.

Perlahan Naruto menutup mata, dan menunggu…

Saat tak terjadi apapun, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Mengintip mengapa sentuhan itu tak juga terasa.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke tengah memalingkan wajah sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Hingga yang terdengar hanya dengusan geli yang bagi Naruto tak bias dikatagorikan sebagai tawa.

"H-hei… APA-APAAN ITU, BRENGSEK! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU YA?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Huh, memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa? Menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto kembali merona.

"SIALAN! DIAM! AKU TAK PERNAH BERPIKIR BEGITU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto. wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melompat ke atas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya saat mereka sudah mendarat di atas tanah yang datar dan jauh dari tepian tebing. Namun Sasuke kembali memeluknya saat tubuh gadis berwajah familiar itu merosot ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat tubuh berjaket orange itu gemetaran dengan nafas yang terlihat tak beraturan.

Kemudian Sasuke ingat bahwa gadis yang tengah ia peluk itu bukan ninja, yang tak seharusnya menggunakan cakra, dan seharusnya belum sadar karena kejadian kemarin. Wajah Sasuke megeras.

"Kita ke rumah sakit," kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

"Jangan!" pekik Naruto panik diantara nafasnya yang terengah. Ia mencengkeram rompi hijau Sasuke erat.

"Kumohon… jangan bawa aku ke tempat itu," pinta Naruto memelas,"Aku baik-baik saja,-_ttebayo_."

Sasuke terdiam sambil memandang wajah familiar itu.

"Bolehkah...? seperti ini sebentar saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera pulih, _dattebayo_! Aku memang seperti ini setelah memakai cakra. Jadi, sebentar saja…" kata Naruto dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan.

Sasuke hanya diam memandang gadis dalam pelukannya, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Huh… sesukamu," kata Sasuke akhirnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang ninja.

"Hei… kau marah?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Membuat iris oniks itu kembali menatapnya. Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menyadari arti tatapan sang raven meski tanpa kata-kata.

Keduanya tetap begitu selama beberapa saat. Masih dalam posisi Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style, hingga gadis Namikaze itu menyadari sesuatu di langit di sisi lain matahari tenggelam.

"AAAH!" teriak Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke berbalik dengan waspada.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang sekeliling tajam.

"Lihat! Sasuke-san!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"PURNAMA!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk rembulan yang bersinar rendah di langit. Sang dewi malam itu bersinar penuh dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Berwarna orange kemerahan di langit biru gelap bersama gumpalan awan tipis.

"Indahnya… makanya aku suka sekali senja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Karena setelah itu aku bisa melihat bulan!"

"Huh, walau tak setiap hari ada sih…" gumam Naruto

"Tapi, setelah sekian lama menunggu, bulan pasti akan muncul kembali! Iya kan?" kata Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke-san! Apa kau juga suka senja?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang berlatar rembulan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya berpaling menatap matahari yang kini telah tenggelam.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat senyum Naruto menghilang. Gadis itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku lebih suka fajar," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Karena dengan begitu…" jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk dan menatap dalam mata biru Naruto,

"Aku bisa melihat matahari,"

Entah mengapa wajah Naruto kembali memanas mendengar perkataan ninja berwajah pucat itu, diikuti jantungnya yang kembali berdetak cepat.

"Begitu ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan keduanya kembali memandang langit. Yang masih memerah karena senja dan rembulan penuh di sisi satunya.

# # #

Ichiraku Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku itu tanpa sadar menghela nafas saat melihat sosok ninja berambut putih melawan grafitasi itu memasuki kedainya.

"Yo, Teuchi-san. Satu miso ramen,_ please_," kata sosok ninja itu sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya, lalu duduk di depan konter.

Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, Teuchi tersenyum dan menjawab, "Segera datang,"

Bukannya ia tidak suka ada pelanggan yang datang, apalagi orang itu adalah seorang ninja. Teuchi akan dengan senang hati melayani mengingat para ninja itu sudah banyak berjasa untuk melindungi Konoha. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan terima saja saat ramen yang dibuatnya tersia-siakan begitu saja seperti kemarin.

Ya, keempat ninja asing termasuk yang duduk didepannya saat ini, memang sering datang. Tapi mereka hanya memesan ramen, memandanginya, membayar lalu pergi tanpa menyentuh makanan itu sedikitpun. Tentu saja harga diri Teuchi sedikit terluka. Jika mereka memang tak berniat makan ramen, kenapa datang kemari? Teuchi kembali menghela nafas dan mulai menyiapkan mie pesanan ninja di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok ninja lain juga memasuki kedainya. Ia duduk di samping ninja bermasker itu sambil tersenyum.

"Satu miso ramen juga, _please_," kata ninja berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Yo, Sai. Ada apa? Wajahmu berkeringat," Tanya Kakashi sambil menoleh ke samping.

"SAI! DASAR KAU! PLAYBOY!" teriak seseorang dari luar kedai sebelum sosok kunoichi berambut pink itu masuk dan berdiri di belakang Sai.

"APA-APAAN ITU TADI?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata bulat besar dan otot-otot yang menonjol di dahinya. Sepertinya inner Sakura kembali muncul.

"Maa…maa… Sakura, duduklah. Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum seolah tak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Aku melihat ia bersama banyak wanita, dan ia merayu mereka semua!" kata Sakura sambil duduk dan memalingkan muka.

"Sai… merayu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melirik Sai. Terakhir yang ia tahu, cara merayu Sai adalah memberi nama panggilan yang bukannya membuat para wanita senang tapi justru membuat mereka murka.

"Tidak. Itu bukan aku, itu aku yang lain," jawab Sai.

"Kau yang lain?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, jelas sekali aku masih hidup di dunia ini, tapi dengan nama yang lain. Aku juga sempat melihat kakakku tadi. Dan dia tak mengenaliku." Kata Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi tetap saja itu kau, Dasar playboy!" kata Sakura.

Sai berpaling menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau cemburu, jelek? Menurut buku yang kubaca, wanita akan marah saat melihat pria yang disukainya bersama wanita lain," kata Sai.

"Huh… b-buat apa aku c-cemburu!" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan muka," Hanya terasa sangat aneh, itu saja,"

"Pesanan datang!" kata Teuchi sambil tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan 3 mangkuk ramen pada mereka.

"Eh, tapi aku belum-"

"Itu gratis untukmu, nona," kata Teuchi sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk membuat tiga ninja itu mencicipi ramennya.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil menunduk memandang ramennya.

Dan lagi, tiba-tiba ketiga ninja itu diam tanpa suara, tak juga menyentuh ramen di hadapan mereka.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal," kata gadis itu lirih, setengah berbisik. Membuat dua ninja yang lain meliriknya.

"Mereka meninggal tak lama setelah menikah, kurasa aku tak sempat lahir," lanjut Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah tak peduli, tapi yang lain bisa melihat bahu kecil itu bergetar.

"Begitu, setidaknya masih ada salah satu dari kita yang masih hidup di dunia ini," kata Kakashi berusaha menghibur.

Ketiganya kembali diam.

Hingga tiba-tiba sesorang berlari masuk dan duduk di kursi samping Sakura.

"_Ji-san_, satu miso ramen, _please_!" teriak sosok berjaket orange itu penuh semangat.

Tiga ninja yang lain sontak menoleh dan membeku menatap wajah familiar itu.

"Naru-chan, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang?' Tanya Teuchi.

"Uh iya… hehehe aku lupa! Setelah ini deh. Tapi tolong ramennya, aku lapar setengah mati sekarang,"kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Teuchi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Oh ya, aku pesan satu miso lagi, _Ji-san_! Aku bawa seorang teman!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Temanmu yang mana?" Tanya Teuchi. Seingatnya gadis pirang di depannya ini tak pernah mengajak teman akademinya kemari. Hanya Sang Hokage dan istrinya saja yang kadang datang menemani.

"Oh itu…" kata Naruto sambil memandang pintu masuk,"Tunggu sebentar," lanjut gadis itu sambil berdiri dan berlari keluar.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali masuk sambil menyeret sosok ninja berambut raven yang sebelumnya sempat jadi pikiran Teuchi.

"Teuchi-_jiisan_, kenalkan ini Sasuke! Ia baru datang di desa ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku ingin memperkenalkan makanan paling lezat di dunia ini, Ramen!" teriak Naruto sambil duduk diikuti sosok disampingnya.

Hening.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Eh, Kakashi-_nii_, Sakura-_chan_, Sai-_kun_! Kalian juga disini?" Tanya Naruto.

Ketiga ninja itu masih bengong.

"Mereka juga temanmu, Naru-chan?" Tebak Teuchi sambil menghidangkan 2 mangkuk ramen pesanan Naruto

"Iya, mereka juga datang bersama Sasuke-san! Wah…_ Itadakimasu_!" teriak Naruto sebelum dengan segera melahap ramennya banyak-banyak. Keempat ninja lain hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Uh, kalian tak makan?" Tanya Naruto saat memandang ramen Kakashi dan yang lainnya masih utuh. Ia berbalik memandang ramen Sasuke yang juga masih utuh.

"Jangan bilang kalian tak suka ramen!" kata Naruto dengan nada horror.

"Cobalah! Ramen itu makanan paling lezat sedunia, _dattebayo_!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kata-kata itu seakan menyadarkan keempat ninja dari dimensi lain itu dari kenangan yang sempat terlintas di mata mereka. Tentang bocah berisik yang selalu membanggakan ramen favoritnya.

"Huh," gumam Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sama persis seperti yang akan ia katakan," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, si _Dickless_ itu…" timpal Sai sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

"Sudah lama sekali kan… kita tak makan bersama seperti ini," kata Sakura sambil menunduk dan perlahan memakan ramennya.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke sambil memandang ramennya.

Meski yang bersama mereka memang bukan dia yang tengah mereka cari.

"Eh, ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan aura sekeliling yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia memandang mereka satu per satu.

"Bukan apa-apa, Naru-chan," jawab Kakashi sambil meletakkan sumpitnya,

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," lanjut Kakashi sambil mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

"EH! kapan kau memakannya?" Tanya Naruto syok.

"Baru saja kan?" jawab Kakashi sambil memesang wajah tak berdosa.

"Aku tak lihat! Kau buang kemana ramennya?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia berdiri dan memandang sekitar Kakashi penuh curiga.

Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan.

Dan suara sang putri Namikaze itu kembali terdengar hingga keluar kedai, diikuti tawa dari ninja yang berasal dari dimensi lain yang tengah bersamanya.

# # #

Di dalam ruangan Hokage yeng terlihat agak gelap itu, Minato Namikaze duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil memandang 4 ninja bertopeng yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Laporkan," perintah Sang Yondaime tanpa ekspresi.

"_Hai'!_" jawab keempat ninja itu bersamaan.

"Hari ini, target bernama Sakura mendatangi Konoha di sisi timur. Ia berdiri selama 3 jam di depan kediaman keluarga Nakamori, lalu ia pergi dan bertanya pada seorang penduduk biasa, seorang nenek bernama Shinjo Ari. Ia menanyakan tentang keluaraga Haruno yang ia ingat tinggal di tempat itu. Tapi keluarga itu sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan tak ada lagi seorangpun Haruno di desa ini," lapor Anbu bertopeng beruang itu.

"Target bernama Sai hanya pergi ke lapangan latihan no. 07 dia memanjat pohon tertinggi di tempat itu dan melukis sepanjang hari," lapor Anbu lain.

"Target bernama Kakashi hanya pergi ke area Memorial stone. Ia berdiri disana sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha hingga matahari tenggelam." Laporan Anbu bertopeng kelinci itu membuat Minato sedikit tertegun.

'Memorial stone, huh? Jadi dia membandingkan nama yang tertera disana dengan yang ada di dunianya' batin Minato. Ia kemudian menatap Anbu terakhir.

"Target bernama Sasuke berjalan melewati Distrik pertokoan Konoha dan bertemu Uchiha Mikoto," kata Anbu bertopeng Gagak itu,"Saya mohon maaf, Hokage sama. Karena menampakkan diri dan bertanya apa yang dilakukannya disana," kata Itachi dari balik topengnya sambil menunduk.

Minato hanya mengangguk, kemungkinan ninja dari dimensi lain itu mengenali Mikoto dan Ia tahu Itachi tak akan membiarkan ninja asing itu mendekati Sang Ibu.

"Setelah itu ia pergi ke atas patung Hokage dan duduk disana hingga Naruto datang," lanjut Itachi membuat mata Minato menajam mendengar nama putrinya disebut.

"Mereka berdua bersama hingga matahari terbenam lalu bersama menuju Ichiraku ramen dan bertemu dengan tiga ninja lainnya," lapor Itachi.

Minato terdiam mendengar laporan keempat Anbu itu.

Ya, dia memberi tim 7 hari bebas dan menyuruh Anbu kepercayaannya untuk mengikuti kemana saja mereka pergi.

"Kalian boleh pergi," kata Minato. dan tiga Anbu itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan seorang Anbu bertopeng Gagak.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Itachi?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap kapten Anbu dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama," kata Itachi sambil melepas topeng miliknya,

"Bolehkah saya bertanya sedikit?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunduk hormat. Tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan peraturan.

Minato menatapnya selama beberapa saat dan mengangguk.

"Ninja bernama Sasuke itu, dia seorang Uchiha." Kata Itachi.

"Ya," jawab Minato.

"Kenapa aku tak mengenalnya?' Tanya Itachi. Ia yakin mengetahui semua anggota klan Uchiha di desa Konoha.

"Caranya memandang Ibuku, aku tak suka, seolah-olah ibuku seharusnya sudah mati." kata Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Sekarang setelah Minato memikirkannya. Ninja dari dimensi lain itu juga menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sama. Kemungkinan besar mereka mengenal Itachi, dan Itachi di dunia mereka sudah mati. Begitu juga Mikoto.

Selain keluarganya, Rin dan Obito, sekarang Itachi dan Mikoto. Sepertinya Konoha yang lain itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan lagi…

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang tengah mereka cari, Itachi?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak, Hokage-sama. Mereka sepertinya tak ingin menyebut namanya. Mereka terus memanggilnya dengan 'Dia'" jawab Itachi.

Minato kembali terdiam. Hal itu memang wajar dalam sebuah misi, tak memanggil target dengan nama asli. Tapi merekapun sama sekali tak mengatakan nama target di depannya. Itu aneh, sebagai Hokage, ia memiliki seluruh informasi dari semua orang yang tinggal di desa Konoha. Akan lebih memudahkan mereka jika mereka langsung menanyakan informasi tentang target yang mereka cari. Namun hingga saat ini yang mereka tanyakan adalah informasi tentang ledakan yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu.

"Tetap awasi mereka, Itachi," perintah Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Baik, Hokage-sama,"

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

*beberapa orang di dunia ini memanggil Naruto dengan Hime-sama yang artinya putri, mengingat ia adalah putri dari yondaime hokage. yang bisa dibilang seperti raja di desa Konoha.

**uh... maaf, sepertinya gak nyambung ya Kakashi ngomong gitu, maaf, gak bisa nahan buat nulis itu, kalau ada yang sadar, kata-kata itu adalah ost. dari film Naruto: Road to ninja. yang jepangnya berjudul Sore Dewa, Mata Ashita by Asian kungfu Generation^^

*** baru sadar sekarang, ada yang gak ngerti ya? Hitae ate itu artinya ikat kepala Konoha^^

yup... selesai, moga gak gaje ya... makasih udah mau baca^^ review lagi ya^^

REVIEW^^

Word count : 6807


	8. Chapter 8

Hy^^ I'm Back, Sorry ^^v

Spesial chap buat Fujoshi Nyasar, dan semua reader yang sudah mau menunggu sekian lama *ditendang*

Soal Obito, waktu awal nulis fic ini identitas tobi belum ketahuan, makanya saya sempat syok saat tahu Tobi tu Obito saya sampai gak mau baca mangascannya lagi *apalagi ditambah siapa yang bunuh Rin n kematian Neji *Neji-nii... * baru baca setelah Sasu jadi baik lagi *yeah ^o^** jadi anggap saja di ending Obito jadi baik lagi sampai Sasu gak pengen bakar dia waktu pertama kali bertemu di dimensi ini pake amaterasu^^

maaf mungkin chap ini agak membosankan ^^a, setidaknya semoga ada yang suka...

Happy reading, Minna^^

.

.

.

summary : 2 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendapat misi untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang saat perang berakhir. dengan Mangekyo milik Sasuke, mereka berempat melompati lubang hitam dan sampai di dimensi lain. sebuah Konoha yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha tempat asal mereka. dimana disini Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin bahkan Itachi masih hidup. dan Naruto yang mereka temui di dunia itu adalah seorang perempuan. jadi dimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya mereka cari?

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

"Tadaima,"

Anbu berambut kelam itu berkata sambil melepas sandal shinobinya.

" Okaeri, Itachi," jawab sebuah suara yang menjawab dari dalam rumah. Sosok yang dipanggil Itachi itu dengan cepat memasuki ruangan dapur dan mendapati sang Ibu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sambil melepas pelindung lengan khas Anbu yang dikenakannya, Itachi duduk di depan meja dan dengan segera sang Ibu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat dan sepiring dango. Di ujung meja, sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku juga tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa dokumen. Segelas teh hangat juga terhidang di depannya.

"Bagaimana misimu hari ini, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku tanpa melepas pandangannya dari dokumen yang tengah ia baca.

"Semua berjalan lancar, Tou-san," jawab Itachi sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Itu bagus, tetap pertahankan," kata Fugaku lagi.

"Baik, Tou-san," jawab Itachi. Ia mengambil sebuah dango dan memakannya.

"Aku yakin semua lancar seperti biasa, anakku memang hebat," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana temanmu tadi, Sasuke? Kau sekali-kali bisa membawanya mampir ke rumah. Jangan hanya bersama dengan Sushui terus," kata Sang Ibu melanjutkan sambil menyiapkan piring. Mendengar perkataan sang Istri, Fugaku mendadak kaku dan dengan cepat menatap tajam Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tadi di pasar Itachi memperkenalkannya padaku, namanya Sasuke. Ia tak menyebutkan nama marganya, mungkin ia sedang dalam penyamaran atau misi yang sangat penting. Tapi Itachi tak pernah memperkenalkan temannya padaku sebelumnya, jadi mereka pasti sangat dekat. Kau bilang kau bertemu dengannya di misimu sebelumnya kan,Itachi?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Aku yakin Itachi bisa menceritakannya nanti," jawab Fugaku masih menatap tajam anak semata wayangnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya menghabiskan dangonya dalam diam.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Kaa-san. Aku ke kamar dulu. Maaf, sepertinya kali ini aku tidak ikut makan malam," kata Itachi sambil berdiri dan tersenyum pada sang Ibu. Ia mencium dahi Mikoto dan berjalan pergi. Sama sekali mengabaikan tatapan tajam Fugaku yang terus tertuju padanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku membawakan makananmu ke atas?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san. Aku hanya ingin langsung tidur," kata Itachi sambil menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mikoto dengan tatapan tak mengerti dan Fugaku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

.

.

.

##Searching for The Sun##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan berdinding hijau tua, terlihat seorang bocah berambut hitam kelam tengah duduk di tengah ruangan. Bocah yang berumur tak lebih dari 6 tahun itu tengah serius menulis sesuatu di sebuah gulungan yang terhampar di meja di depannya. Mata onix itu bergerak perlahan searah dengan jari-jarinya yang menulis huruf-huruf kanji dengan rapi. Walau masih berumur 6 tahun, tapi wajah bocah itu terlihat tenang dan lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya, terutama dengan sepasang garis tipis yang menghiasi pipi di bawah kedua matanya.

Diluar, langit terlihat bersinar cerah di atas desa Konoha dengan beberapa awan tipis yang berarak pelan. Namun bocah itu seakan tak ber niat meninggalkan ruangan penuh buku tempatnya berada, sekedar untuk bermain diluar seperti normal anak seusianya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sebagai anak pertama dari kepala klan terpandang, ia sudah mendapat tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sikap dan mulai belajar untuk bersiap menjadi kepala klan selanjutnya. Jadi, daripada membuang waktu melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna, ia lebih memilih belajar. Ya, ia memang berniat keluar tapi untuk melatih taijutsunya –yang baginya- masih kurang sempurna.

Suasana tenang di kediaman berlambang kipas merah itu berubah saat tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah sebelum akhirnya pintu geser di ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras.

"Itachi!"

Bocah berumur 6 tahun yang dipanggil itu dengan tenang meletakkan kuasnya dan menoleh menatap sosok ninja yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya, paman Obito?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Bocah! Aku masih 15 tahun, kau tahu!" balas ninja dengan gogle orange di kepalanya itu.

"Hn," jawab Bocah yang dipanggil itachi itu sambil merapikan buku yang sempat berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Jangan Cuma 'Hn' dasar! Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu," kata Obito dengan tiga garis siku-siku di dahinya.

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menata kembali buku-buku yang ia bawa di lemari yang berjajar disepanjang dinding di ruangan itu. Tahu bahwa kalau pamannya itu datang, ia tak akan bisa kembali belajar.

"Mau apa mencariku, Paman?" tanya Itachi yang langsung membuat dahi Obito berkedut kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu..." jawab Obito sambil tersenyum lebar,"Adikmu sudah lahir,"

Kata-kata itu membuat Itachi dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap Obito dengan sepasang mata yang sedikit melebar. Namun ia tak tersenyum. Uchiha tak menampakkan emosinya, Itachi mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Obito memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada keponakannya berjalan mendekati Itachi dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam miliknya.

"Ayo,kau tak ingin segera melihatnya? Adikmu sangat cantik loh," lanjut Obito menyeringai.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Itachi segera mengikuti ninja yang lebih tua darinya itu menuju rumah sakit.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua ninja bermarga Uchiha itu sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan berdinding putih dengan aroma antiseptik yang memenuhi udara. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah ranjang di ujung ruangan. Disana, sang Ibu tengah duduk setengah berbaring sambil menggendong sebuah buntalan berbalut kain putih. Sang Ayah terlihat duduk di kursi disamping ranjang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Mikoto yang melihat Itachi berdiri di diam di depan pintu segera tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya agar Itachi berjalan mendekat. Di belakangnya Obito hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan anggota utama Uchiha itu menikmati momen keluarga.

"Kemari, Itachi. Coba lihat adikmu," kata Mikoto sambil merendahklan buntalan di pangkuannya agar Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas, bayi berambut hitam kelam dengan kulit putih pucat yang tengah tertidur.

Itachi tertegun memandang sosok mungil yang ada di depannya. Obito benar, adiknya benar-benar cantik. Tanpa sadar tangan Itachi bergerak menyentuh rambut sang Bayi yeng terlihat sangat lembut.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Boleh?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja, dia akan senang bisa digendong Anikinya. Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu," kata Mikoto. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan bayi kecil itu di lengan Itachi.

Untuk beberapa saat Itachi tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memandang sang adik yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Hingga perlahan kelopak kecil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang onix jernih. Selama beberapa detik Itachi hanya memandang sang Adik dalam diam sebelum terdengar erangan pelan dari bayi dalam dekapannya.

"Sssh... kau akan baik-baik saja, Imouto. Niisan akan menjagamu," kata Itachi tanpa sadar sambil menimang sang adik dengan agak kaku.

Mikoto tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Membuat sang putra memandang sang ibu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bahasa isyarat untuk kata 'kenapa?'.

"Kau salah, Tachi. Harusnya Otouto kan, Sasuke itu laki-laki," kata Mikoto sambil membelai pipi bayi dalam gendongan Itachi yang kini kembali tertidur.

"Otouto? Tapi dia..."

"Cantik?" tanya Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

"Dulu waktu kau lahir kau juga cantik. Tapi sekarang kau sudah besar, sudah mirip ayahmu," kata Mikoto sambil melirik Fugaku.

Itachi kembali memandang bayi dalam dekapannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya, aku dan ayahmu memutuskan memberinya nama Sasuke. Sama seperti nama ayah Sandaime-sama. Beliau adalah ninja yang hebat, kuharap Sasuke kita juga bisa seperti itu," jelas Mikoto.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, Itachi tersenyum. Matanya menyipit dengan bibir yang tertarik ke atas menampakkan ekspresi paling lembut yang yang pernah ia perlihatkan. Ia tak peduli kalau ia mengecewakan sang Ayah dengan menunjukkan emosi di wajah yang seharusnya selalu tanpa ekspresi. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya pada sang Adik.

Seakan mengerti perasaan Itachi, mata bayi itu kembali terbuka. Menatap wajah tersenyum sang kakak.

"Halo, Sasuke. Aku Itachi. Sebagai Anikimu, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi kau tak boleh menangis ya," kata Itachi lembut sambil membelai pipi Sasuke yang tembam. Bayi bermata onix itu sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya yang kecil hingga membentuk huruf 'o'.

Sambil mengeratkan dekapannya, Itachi kembali tersenyum dan mencium dahi sang Bayi.

"Adikku..."

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar di salah satu kediaman utama Uchiha, sepasang mata sekelam malam itu terbuka...untuk sesaat hanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap sementara segaris cahaya dari rembulan menerobos melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Menerangi wajah pucat yang kini kembali memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pelan.

Sang kapten Anbu bermarga Uchiha itu bangun dari posisinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergerak dan terurai di bahunya yang bidang.

Hari masih tengah malam. Dan Itachi kembali menghela nafas saat sadar ia tak akan bisa kembali tertidur. Tidak setelah ia memimpikan hal yang telah lama berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Ninja berumur 24 tahun itu membuka sebuah laci kecil di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan meraih sebuah mainan bayi berwarna biru yang berdencing saat di gerakkan. Benda itu kecil, tak lebih besar dari 3 jari tangan Itachi.

Sambil memandangi mainan lonceng itu, itachi terdiam. Hanya mendengarkan suara gemerincing saat benda itu bergerak pelan di tangannya.

Sudah lama sekali Itachi tak pernah memimpikan tentang kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu itu. Hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya sekaligus kenangan paling menyakitkan bagi Itachi.

18 tahun yang lalu, ia pikir hidupnya telah sempurna. Ia memiliki seorang adik dan semua hal terlihat sangat indah. Namun semuanya berubah saat terjadi kebakaran di rumah sakit dan merenggut nyawa sang Adik selamanya.

Ia bahkan belum berumur genap 1 hari.

Itachi kembali memandang mainan itu dalam diam.

Hari itu Itachi seharusnya memberikan mainan yang ia pegang sekarang. Namun yang ia dapati adalah nyala api yang berkobar di sisi rumah sakit dimana kamar sang Ibu berada. Itachi sangat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam bangunan yang telah dilalap api. Jika bukan karena Yondaime, ia pasti sudah mati sekarang.

Hari itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Itachi menangis, berteriak dan bertingkah seolah ia sudah gila karena ingin kembali kedalam bangunan yang mulai runtuh dimana sang Adik seharusnya berada. Hari itu juga untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Sejak kejadian itu semuanya berubah. Sang Ibu yang selamat tak bisa menerima kenyataan bayinya sudah tiada dan menjadi syok dan depresi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati sang Ayah menghapus tentang Sasuke dari ingatan Mikoto, dan melarang siapapun mengungkit-ungkit kembali kejadian itu.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Mereka bahkan belum mendaftarkan nama Sasuke sebagai anggota Uchiha. Tak ada apapun yang tersisa lagi tentangnya. Seolah-olah ia memang tak pernah lahir. Hanya mainan kecil itu yang Itachi punya untuk mengingat bahwa dulu ia pernah memiliki seorang adik. Seorang adik yang tak ia miliki lagi.

Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar pikiran Itachi kembali pada ninja misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Dia juga seorang Uchiha. Dan jika sang Adik masih hidup, ia pasti sudah sebesar ninja asing itu. Ninja asing yang kebetulan juga bernama Sasuke.

Itachi kembali mengingat saat ia membuntuti ninja asing itu kemarin. Awalnya tak ada yang mencurigakan dari tingkahnya hingga ninja asing itu tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Mikoto. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, dan yang membuat Itachi akhirnya menampakkan diri adalah ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajah pucat itu.

Terkejut, senang, sakit, dan penyangkalan, dan sedih yang mendalam.

Itachi sempat tertegun melihat begitu banyak ekspresi di wajah itu hingga ia akhirnya mengambil resiko mengenalkannya pada sang Ibu.

Dan Itachi langsung menyesali keputusannya saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke kemudian.

Duka. Duka yang amat mendalam.

Seakan-akan ia mengenal sang Ibu. Dan tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi.

Seakan-akan seharusnya ia sudah mati.

Itachi memalingkan wajah dan menatap kilauan rembulan di celah jendelanya.

Sasuke...

Pandangan Itachi menajam.

Ia akan mengungkap siapa ia sebenarnya apapun yang terjadi.

###

Di waktu yang sama di sebuah ruangan kecil tipikal sebuah kamar penginapan, terlihat 4 sosok ninja tengah berkumpul. 3 diantara mereka duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan sementara seorang berdiri menyandar di dinding di samping jendela.

"Kita diawasi,"kata Kakashi lirih hampir tak terdengar. Meski suaranya terdengar serius, wajah bermasker itu terlihat datar dan cuek saat berkata sambil membaca buku Icha-icha kesayangannya. Ketiga ninja yang lainnya tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya Hokage-sama belum mempercayai kita. Ini akan sulit. Apalagi jika kita menginginkan informasi yang ia punya," kata Kakashi lagi. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan sang Sensei, keberadaan mereka di dunia ini memang sangat mustahil.

Lainnya tak menjawab, masih memasang pose tak peduli seakan mereka tak membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aku mengenal Yondaime dengan baik, dan sepertinya ia tak banyak berubah. Beliau adalah orang yang cinta damai dan akan menghindari pertumpahan darah jika bisa dihindari. Walau begitu kau tak akan ingin menjadi seorang musuh baginya, ia akan menghancurkan kita tanpa ampun jika terbukti kita membahayakan Konoha dan orang yang berarti baginya. Jadi lebih baik kita membuat kesepakatan dengannya," kata Kakashi sambil membalik lembar di buku yang dipegangnya.

"Waktu kita tak banyak. Besok kita harus mendapatkan informasi itu apapun resikonya,"

###

Rembulan penuh berwarna pucat itu masih bersinar di puncak langit desa Konoha. Sinarnya yang putih keperakan menembus jendela yang terbuka dan masuk menerangi salah satu kamar di kediaman Sang Hokage. Tirai berwarna orange lembut yang membingkainya bergerak pelan saat angin malam berhembus.

Di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu sesosok gadis terlihat duduk di depan meja sambil mendongak memandang langit yang berhias sang dewi malam. Meski jam diruangan itu telah menunjukkan angka dua dini hari, namun Gadis bermata biru itu seakan tak ingin memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Ia lebih memilih menikmati keindahan sang bulan yang telah lama ia nanti kemunculannya. Dia tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang langit dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Sesekali ia akan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati aroma udara pagi yang segar. Dia terus saja begitu hingga sang rembulan mulai condong ke arah barat. Saat sang rembulan mulai menghilang di sudut jendelanya, gadis bermarga Namikaze itu berdiri dari tempatnya sebelum berlari keluar sambil mengenakan jaket orange yang menjadi faforitnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto sudah berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang sunyi. Suara langkahnya terdengar jelas saat ia terus melangkah sambil tetap memandang bulan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Awalnya ia berencana melanjutkan acara 'Memandang bulan' di danau namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti dan kemudian ia berbalik arah. Menuju salah satu tempat yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Dan disinilah ia, perlahan menaiki tangga menuju gunung Hokage. Ada sedikit harapan yang muncul di hatinya, meski ia tak mengerti apa itu. Langkah gadis bermata biru itu terhenti saat melihat sosok lain telah berada di tempat itu, membuatnya tertegun. Dan ia hanya berdiri disana, memandang punggung sosok berambut hitam yang duduk di tepian tebing. Angin malam membuat rambutnya yang melawan grafitasi bergerak-gerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini, _Hime_?" tanya sosok itu tanpa menoleh dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Naruto hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan mendekati sang raven.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini,Sasuke-san?" tanya Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sosok itu tak menjawab.

Sambil menghela nafas, Naruto duduk di belakang Sasuke. Saling berhadapan punggung dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bulan," jawab Naruto sambil mendongak menatap langit. Menatap bulan pucat yang masih bersinar terang di ujung langit.

Suasana sunyi selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau menanti fajar?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Masih menatap langit berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa sih bagusnya matahari? Matahari itu terlalu panas dan menyilaukan. Lebih bagus bulan, kau tahu?" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung Sasuke. Ia menguap pelan sambil menyamankan diri di punggung Sang Raven.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap helaian rambut pirang yang tertiup angin ke arahnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Keduanya tak bicara. Hanya menikmati malam sambil merasakan perlahan punggung mereka menghangat.

Saat mata biru itu jatuh terlelap, fajar disisi timur mulai merekah. Menampakkan semburat orange dilangit diikuti mentari berwarna merah orange yang perlahan muncul dari ujung cakrawala yang berwarna biru gelap. Sasuke masih terdiam menatap cahaya itu.

"Kau benar, matahari itu hangat dan terlalu menyilaukan," bisik Sasuke sambil menatap sang fajar dengan sosok Naruto yang tertidur lelap di punggungnya.

###

"Apa Naruto menyelinap keluar lagi?" tanya Kushina khawatir saat melihat pintu kamar sang putri terbuka.

"Ya, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera menjemputnya jika ia tak segera pulang," kata Minato sambil menghela nafas. Salah satu Anbu yang mengawal Naruto sempat melaporkan kepergian sang putri pagi tadi. Walaupun ini memang sudah kebiasaan Naruto, mereka berdua tetap saja merasa khawatir.

"Tenanglah, ia akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menjemputnya sekarang," kata Minato sambil mengecup dahi Kushina dan bersiap membuat segel sebelum suara bel di pintu depan menghentikannya.

Keduanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Minato berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dan iris birunya melebar saat melihat siapa yang bertamu di hari sepagi ini.

Disana,dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan sosok sang putri yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto!" pekik Kushina sambil berlari menghampiri sosok ninja dari dimensi lain itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina khawatir sambil memeriksa keadaan sang putri.

"Dia... tertidur," jawab Sasuke.

Minato dan Kushina tertegun.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya pulang, bisa tolong kau baringkan ia dikamarnya?" tanya Minato sambil melangkah mundur, membuka jalan untuk Sasuke. Keduanya mengikuti dari belakang saat Sasuke memasuki kamar dan membaringkan Naruto di atas ranjang. Kushina menyelimuti Naruto sambil memandang wajah sang putri yang tidur dengan lelap.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih," kata Kushina,"Kau mau tinggal untuk sarapan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus kembali," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia mengangguk hormat sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil. Meninggalkan beberapa helai daun di depan pintu kediaman Namikaze.

Minato dan Kushina masih berdiri diam menatap tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya.

"Naruto tertidur," kata Kushina tak percaya. Putrinya itu tak pernah mau tertidur di depan orang asing apalagi di malam ia 'memandang bulan'.

Minato menghela nafas,"Ini bisa jadi rumit," katanya.

"Ah... putriku sudah besar," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dan berjalan masuk sementara Minato menutup pintu.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Kushina," erang Minato.

"Dia pria yang baik, aku bisa tahu itu," kata Kushina sambil mengambil beberapa sayur dari kulkas dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau tak mengenal dia sebaik itu, dia mantan missing-nin," protes Minato sambil duduk di meja makan dan memandang sang Istri.

"Anggap saja ini insting wanita-dattebane"kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebelum tiba-tiba saja senyumnya menghilang dan wajahnya memucat.

"Minato, dia seorang Uchiha kan?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minato balik.

"Sasuke, aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Aku ingat sekarang," kata Kushina mengerutkan alis,"Itu adalah nama yang Mikoto siapkan untuk putranya sebelum..."

Minato tertegun sesaat sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mengerang,"Damn! Kepalaku bisa meledak,"

"Apa kau pikir kita harus memperingatkan Fugaku?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Terlambat, ia sudah bertemu Mikoto kemarin. Sebentar lagi Fugaku pasti akan datang untuk membunuhku,"

###

Pagi itu Sasuke tak kembali dengan melompati atap seperti biasa, ia justru berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang masih sunyi. Beberapa toko sudah mulai buka dengan satu dua pembeli yang datang. Tak lama lagi jalanan itu pasti sudah ramai.  
>"Sasuke-san?" panggil seseorang yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan refleks berbalik. Sasuke membeku saat mendapati Uchiha Mikoto tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap wajah itu lama sebelum beralih menatap keranjang belanjaan yang tengah dibawa sang Ibu 'yang lain'. Mikoto menatap arah pandang Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ini, aku lupa membelinya kemarin," kata Mikoto sambil mengangkat keranjangnya yang penuh sayuran.

Sasuke masih tak mengatakan apapun.

Mikoto menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menyodorkan keranjang belanjaannya,"Bisa bawakan belanjaanku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mendorong keranjangnya ke arah sang raven hingga Sasuke harus menangkapnya sebelum akhirnya Mikoto berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Aku harus buru-buru menyiapkan makanan, aku sudah terlambat kau tahu?" kata Mikoto sambil menoleh ke belakang saat Sasuke masih terdiam di tengah jalan. Ninja berkulit pucat itu mengerjapkan mata sebelum perlahan berjalan mengikuti Mikoto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keduanya menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Mikoto dalam diam, hingga mereka tiba di depan gerbang kompleks Uchiha. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke tak menjawab. Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling pandang. Hingga Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke, meraih tangannya yang bebas lalu menariknya masuk sambil tersenyum. Mikoto mengangguk pelan pada beberapa ninja yang berjaga di depan pintu yang dibalas anggukan hormat dan terus berjalan.

"Tunggu, Uchiha-sama," kata Sasuke pelan saat ia mulai melihat bangunan rumahnya yang familiar.

"Panggil saja aku Mikoto, sebagai terima kasih karena telah membawakan belanjaanku kau harus tinggal untuk sarapan," kata Mikoto,"Dan tak ada penolakan," lanjut Mikoto tegas saat Sasuke akan membantah.

Sasuke masih membuka mulutnya untuk membantah sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menurut saja saat ia diseret memasuki rumah yang familiar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membantah nada itu. Rupanya sifat sang Ibu tak berubah di dunia ini.

"Tadaima," kata Mikoto pelan walau tak ada yang menjawab. Fugaku dan Itachi pasti masih sibuk di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke memasuki rumah itu sambil berusaha untuk tidak memandang sekeliling. Namun pandangannya langsung terhenti saat melihat sebuah foto besar yang terpasang di dinding. Dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto tengah berdiri bersama Itachi yang terlihat masih berumur belasan tahun. Hanya mereka bertiga. Dan tak ada dirinya.

"Letakkan saja itu dimeja," kata Mikoto sambil mengenakan apron berwarna pink dan mulai menyiapkan makanan.

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan keranjang itu dimeja.

"Duduk," perintah Mikoto tanpa menoleh saat Sasuke akan mencari alasan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Derit kursi yang digeser membuat Mikoto tersenyum dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan. Semua teman Itachi memang sama. Kalau tidak dengan cara seperti ini, mereka semua pasti akan kabur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya.

"Ohayou, Itachi. Duduklah, sebentar lagi makanan siap," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum dan menyiapkan piring,"Oh ya, aku bertemu Sasuke tadi, jadi kuajak dia mampir," lanjutnya tanpa menoleh.

Itachi masih berdiri diam menatap punggung ninja asing yang sama sekali tak bergerak mendengar pertanyaannya. Dan ia melihat punggung itu berubah kaku saat suara yang lain bertanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Fugaku saat memasuki ruangan dapur yang terasa tegang.

"Ah Fugaku, tak ada apa-apa."Kata Mikoto sambil berbalik dan tersenyum,"Itachi hanya marah karena aku mengajak temannya mampir," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan hangat di atas meja.

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Sasuke, ini Uchiha Fugaku,suamiku. Fugaku, ini Sasuke yang kuceritakan kemarin," kata Mikoto.

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat,"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Uchiha-sama," kata Sasuke sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dan dua pasang onix itu saling pandang.

Suasana di ruangan itu entah mengapa terasa semakin dingin.

"Kalian bertiga, Duduk," perintah Mikoto membuat Fugaku menoleh menatap sang istri yang memasang wajah 'Turuti-apa-kataku-atau-kau-akan-tidur-di-sofa-mal am-ini'. Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi akhirnya Fugaku duduk diikuti Itachi dan Sasuke.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan intens sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menatap ke depan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari dua anggota keluarga Uchiha yang telah mati di dunianya.

Suara air yang mendidih terdengar jelas di riuangan yang mendadak sunyi itu. Tak berapa lma kemudian segelas teh hangat sudah tersaji di depan masing-masing.

"Darimana asalmu?" tanya Fugaku sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Tempat yang jauh," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tak menghiraukan nada Fugaku yeng terkesan mengintrogasi.

"Kau tak berasal dari Konoha?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil meminum tehnya.

"Tapi kau ninja Konoha? Dimana ikat kepalamu?" tanya Fugaku. Itachi ikut memandang Sasuke, ia juga sadar bahwa ninja asing di hadapannya sejak awal memang tak memakai ikat kepala seperti tiga anggota timnya yang lain.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya kembali meminum tehnya dalam diam. Membuat alis Fugaku berkedut kesal.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Fugaku," kata Mikoto sambil meletakkan nasi dan lauk ikan dan sup hangat di depan Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Ini makananmu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat sangat pucat jadi aku menambahkan banyak tomat. Kuharap kau suka," kata Mikoto saat meletakkan nasi dan sup dan ikan beserta sepiring kecil irisan tomat segar,"Tomat itu bagus untuk menambah warna di wajahmu yang pucat," lanjutnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak saat ingatan tentang masa kecilnya terlintas kembali di dalam benaknya. Dimana Sang ibu dulu juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis untuk membuatnya menyukai sayuran berkulit merah segar itu.

Sasuke tetap diam saat menatap makanan hangat di hadapannya, sebelum perlahan ia meraih sumpit dan mangkok kecil berisi nasi yang terhidang di depannya. Dengan agak ragu ia mulai memakan sesuap nasi dan mengunyahnya perlahan sementara tiga sosok yang lain memandangnya penuh perhatian.

Sasuke membeku. Itu adalah makanan paling lezat yang pernah ia makan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Mikoto saat Sasuke menghentikan makan dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan," Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk. Membuat wajahnya terlihat gelap karena poni yang menutupi matanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke berjalan pergi menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah utama klan Uchiha itu.

Tiga sosok lain hanya membeku melihat kepergian Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Itachi ikut berdiri dan keluar mengejar ninja pucat yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan seperti orang linglung meninggalkan kompleks klan Uchiha.

"Tunggu," perintah Itachi yang sama sekali tak di dengar Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tunggu," kata Itachi sambil meraih bahu Sasuke dan menariknya agar ia berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Namun dengan kasar Sasuke menampik tangan Itachi.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Itachi dengan sepasang mata sharingan yang aktif. Refleks, kedua mata Itachi ikut memerah.

"Menjauh dariku," perintah Sasuke sebelum ia menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri tertegun dangan wajah yang terkejut.

###

Seperti biasa, pagi itu Minato sudah duduk di depan meja kerja dengan setumpuk kertas laporan yang menggunung, menunggu untuk ia baca.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Minato bertanya dalam hati mengapa ia dulu sangat menginginkan posisi ini. Memang benar, ia lebih bisa melindungi desa dan orang-orang yang berarti baginya, tapi tumpukan laporan ini benar-benar bisa membunuhnya.

Sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengasihani dirinya lebih jauh, Minato mulai meraih laporan teratas di tumpukan itu dan mulai membacanya.

'Tok tok tok'

Minato menghela nafas sambil menatap pintu di depannya dengan kesal. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"Masuk," jawab Minato sambil menutup laporan yang tengah ia baca. Dan wajahnya langsung berubah serius saat melihat 4 ninja yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pikirannya memasuki ruangan.

4 ninja dari dimensi lain yang merepotkan.

"Maaf mengganggu, Yondaime-sama," kata Kakashi saat pintu dibelakangnya tertutup. 3 ninja yang lain berjajar di samping kanan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kakashi?" tanya sang Hokage dengan nada datar.

"Kami menginginkan informasi yang anda janjikan," jawab Kakashi serius.

Minato mengerutkan alis.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku mau memberi informasi itu, sekarang?" tanya Minato tak kalah serius.

"Kami mohon, Yondaime-sama. Ini sudah lama sekali, kami takut-" kata-kata kunoichi berambut pink itu dihentikan Kakashi.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar anda mau memberikan informasi itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Minato memandang keempat ninja itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Pertama,beritahu aku... siapa target yang kalian cari?" tanya Minato .

Kunoichi berambut pink itu terlihat terkejut dan segera menatap Kakashi dengan gelisah.

'Itu bukan pertanda baik' batin Minato melihat Kakashi yang juga terlihat menimbang keputusannya dengan hati-hati.

'Apa yang membuat mereka ragu memberitahu identitas target? Mungkinkah orang itu adalah seorang kriminal?' batin Minato berspekulasi.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu, sensei?" tanya Kakashi seolah kalah.

"Ya," jawab Minato pasti.

Selama beberapa saat suasana sunyi.

"Target yang kami cari adalah Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Kakashi akhirnya.

Mata biru Minato melebar dan sekejap saja ia sudah berdiri di depan Kakasshi dan mencengkeram kerah rompi jonin berambut putih itu.

"Kau bilang putriku sudah mati di duniamu?" desis Minato. Mata birunya menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Aku tak pernah berkata Naruto sudah mati," jawab Kakashi tenang sebelum melanjutkan,"Dan kami tidak mencari putrimu,"

Minato mengangkat sebelah alis, masih menatap tajam kakashi.

"Kami mencari putramu,"

Minato memandang Kakashi seakan ia sudah gila.

"Jelaskan," perintah sang Yondaime.

"Naruto di dunia kami adalah seorang laki-laki," jawab Kakashi.

Minato melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan mundur.

"Itu tidak mungkin," sangkal Minato. Hingga ia ingat Kakashi pernah bertanya tentang seorang putra tak lama setelah ia datang di dunia ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung senjatanya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, kami juga terkejut awalnya. Tapi itu tidak aneh, aku juga sudah mati di dunia ini," kata Kakashi sambil meletakkan selembar kertas kecil di atas meja.

Perlahan Minato meraih lembaran foto yang mulai terlihat usang di bagian tepinya itu. Menandakan foto itu telah dibawa dan sering dilihat dalam waktu yang lama.

Foto itu menampakkan Kakashi, yang hampir tak jauh beda dengan yang kini berdiri di depannya. Tengah tersenyum di atas tiga bocah yang terlihat berumur antara 11-13 tahun.

Seorang bocah berambut pink panjang yang tengah tersenyum yang tak diragukan adalah kunoichi yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kelam dan berkulit pucat yang tengah melirik kesal ke samping.

Dan seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik –sangat mirip dengan milik Minato saat pendek dulu- bermata biru yang sangat familiar, dan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang kecoklatan.

Minato tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan menatap sang Sensei dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sudah kubilang ini sedikit rumit, sensei, kau sudah tau betapa berbeda dunia ini dengan dunia kami." Kata Kakashi sambil mengusap rambutnya yang melawan grafitasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato akhirnya. Putri –bukan, putranya masih hidup di dunia sana, dan kini tengah menghilang. Itu menjelaskan tatapan aneh mereka tiap melihat putrinya, dan ia menggunakan nama Uzumaki. Menandakan ia dan Kushina mati saat ia masih sangat kecil, hingga ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya. Kakashi bilang ia mati 18 tahun yang lalu, itu berarti ia meninggalkan Naruto saat ia masih bayi. Minato tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana-

"Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami tengah dilanda perang dua tahun yang lalu, dan putramu menghilang saat itu, mengalahkan musuh dan menjadi pahlawan," kata Kakashi memotong renungan Minato.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sensei, walau ia keras kepala seperti Kushina-nee," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Minato masih memandang lembaran foto itu dalam diam.

"Jelaskan. Semua. Dari awal." Perintah Minato sambil menatap tajam Kakashi.

Ninja berambut putih itu menghela nafas sebelum balas menatap Sang Hokage dengan serius.

"18 tahun yang lalu di dunia kami, seseorang menyerang desa dengan menggunakan Kyuubi, ia berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari Kushina setelah ia melahirkan Naruto dan membuatnya menghancurkan desa. Untuk menghentikannya kau menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto dengan menggunakan ShikiFujin. Kau dan Kushina meninggal hari itu." Kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang sensei.

"Setelah itu, Naruto menggunakan marga Kushina. dan Sandaime-sama kembali menjabat sebagai hokage, saat beliau meninggal, Tsunade-sama menggantikannya. Banyak hal yang terjadi..." kata Kakashi sambil menghela nafas, "Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, Tobi, orang yang dulu menyerang konoha dengan Kyuubi, mendeklarasikan perang dengan dunia Shinobi. Ia menggunakan kekuatan Bijuu yang telah ia kumpulkan dan ingin menghidupkan kembali ekor sepuluh... karena itu, 4 negara besar ninja sepakat bersatu dan menyembunyikan Naruto dan jinchuriki dari Kumo yang masih tersisa."

"Tentu saja di akhir Naruto kabur dan malah maju di medan perang, tapi musuh berhasil membangkitkan kembali Madara Uchiha yang telah mati dan ekor sepuluh. Meski Sasuke akhirnya datang dengan... bala bantuan, pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Di akhir terjadi ledakan yang membuat kami kehilangan Naruto meski musuh telah berhasil dikalahkan,"

"Sasuke yakin Naruto masih hidup, jadi kami mencarinya hingga sampai di dunia ini. Anda tahu kelanjutannya Hokage-sama," Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Minato dan Kakashi saling pandang dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, jendela kantor itu terbuka, membawa sang angin masuk diikuti bayangan berwarna orange yang masuk dan segera menubruk sang Hokage dari belakang.

"Tousan!"

Sosok berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum lebar memandang wajah terkejut sang Ayah sebelum menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Ups... aku tidak mengganggu kan?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Hingga ia menyadari siapa saja yang tengah berdiri di depan sang ayah. Ia segera mengalihkan wajah dan mata birunya menatap sesuatu.

"Na-ru-to! Sejak kapan kau mulai suka masuk dari jendela?" kata Minato dengan aura kelam di belakangnya,"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan cakramu untuk main main," kata Minato sebelum memegang bahu sang Putri dan memeriksa keadaannya. Amarahnya terlupakan sama sekali. Hingga ia menyadari mata sang putri tertuju pada sesuatu yang lain.

Lembaran foto tim tujuh yang sebelumnya tertiup angin dan kini terjatuh di lantai tepat di bawah kaki Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto merunduk dan mengambil foto itu sambil memandangnya dengan seksama.

"Kiroi-Niisan?*"

###

Sedetik setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, seluruh ninja dari dimensi lain itu berubah kaku.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke yang dalam sekejap sudah di depan Naruto dan menarik tangannya. Membuat gadis pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan dari foto yang ia pegang dan menatap Sasuke. Mata biru itu melebar melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan segera melangkah mundur walau tertahan cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke tak membiarkan gadis itu menjauh.

"S-sakit," rintih Naruto saat cengkraman Sasuke menguat. Sekejap saja Sasuke sudah terlempar ke ujung ruangan dengan Minato yang berdiri di depan Naruto dengan pose protektif. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang dengan sigap berputar di udara dan mendarat di dua kakinya.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan akan kupastikan lenganmu takkan menyambung lagi dengan tubuhmu," desis Minato dengan aura membunuh yang cukup membuat para Anbu yang berjaga muncul dan mengelilingi sang Hokage dan sang Putri dengan pose siap bertahan. Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri di belakang sang Ayah dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Sasuke! Tenangkan dirimu," kata Kakashi yang dengan segera berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mencengkeram bahunya. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan melepas pose menyerangnya.

"Gomennasai, Hokage-sama. Kau tahu, kami sedikit sensitif dengan informasi tentangnya. Apalagi dengan waktu yang terus berlalu-"

"Keluar!" perintah Minato memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Tapi, Sensei-"

"Kubilang keluar," desis Minato mengancam. Di belakangnya Naruto menatap lembaran foto yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum menatap tim tujuh yang akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan dengan perlahan.

"Kalian kenal Niisan?" tanya Gadis berhodie orange itu menghentikan gerakan tim tujuh. Keempat ninja itu menoleh kebelakang dengan terkejut.

Suasana sunyi sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kakashi tersenyum dan berbalik menatap kumpulan Anbu yang masih mengelilingi sang Hokage dan Naruto.

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi kami," jawab Kakashi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk menatap foto itu lagi.

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kakashi perlahan. Tak ingin memancing pertarungan yang tidak perlu. Ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan ketegangan yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Naruto-" kata-kata Minato terhenti saat mendengar jawaban sang putri.

"Aku bertemu dengannya... 2 tahun yang lalu,"

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Kiroi-Niisan : artinya kakak kuning *maaf aneh bgt ya* jika saya lihat Naru dalam mode kyuubi, saya akan panggil dia begitu ^^

.

.

maaf -.- agak pendek ya? tapi tenang saja^^ chap selanjutnya akan segera saya buat kok^^v

balasan buat yang review, maaf g bisa saya balas semuanya -.-

Kaname: makasih udah mau review^^ ini update, uh... soal itu akan jelas di chap depan^^v soal saisaku masih belum saya putuskan. iya, femNaru g bisa menggunakan chakra dalam jumlah banyak. jinchuriki kyuubi disini adalah Kushina makanya Naru ga punya banyak chakra. mohon di tunggu chap depan ya^^

Uzuseichi : di atas sudah ditulis pairnya SasufemNaru kan ^^ soal naru cow akan ada di chap depan. makasih udah review^^

Namikaze Naruna : silahkan^^ tapi kasih tau link pagenya ya, biar saya juga bisa liat^^a *ditendang*

Namikaze Akamizu : yang dipake Sasu buat ke dimensi ini tuh eternal mangekyo spesial *Apaan tuh?* yah pokoknya itu lah ^^a intinya itu eternal yang udah dilatih sasu selama 2 tahun ini. tepat sekali *ding dong* jinchuriki kyuubi tetap kushina karena disini Obito ga jahat.

Sunny : Makasih^^ kali ini ada adegan fajar, walau g terlalu romantis ^^a

Jamcomaria : ha3 *garuk belakang kepala* itu akan jelas di chap2 selanjutnya^^''

Namikaze Kushina : uh... bukan seperti itu -sepertinya- tapi tebakannya hampir benar^^ selamat!*nabur bunga*

Yah... maaf ya, chap ini sepertinya agak mengecewakan *pundung di pojokan* tapi chap depan bakal seru loh *smirk*

Eh... sudah pada liat Road to Ninja? keren banget ya . saya buat satu oneshot tentang film itu^^ judulnya 'After the Road' kalau ada waktu mohon dilihat ya, siapa tau suka.

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chap depan^^! Jaa ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Hy^^ kaget gak? *ditendang*

Uh... tahu gak? Harusnya minggu ini giliran saya nulis kingdom, tapi setelah baca mangascan terbaru, ilham saya langsung numpuk di fic ini^^ *ditendang* yondy-sama kereeeenn banget ya.. *curhat mode:on* jadi saya mohon maaf buat beberapa orang yang sempat saya janjiin buat update yang kingdom, saya orangnya memang moody^^a

Beberapa balasan buat yang g log in, maaf gak bisa balas semua^^

Devzlee : wah... tebakan yang bagus^^ tapi kita lihat saja nanti...

Kei : hy^^ salam kenal Kei-san, makasih udah suka. Naru cow keluar di chap ini^^ *finally* dan waktu di konoha ini sama dengan di konoha asli, jadi kalau nanti tim tujuh kembali ke dimensinya, waktu yang berlalu akan sama seperti waktu yang berlalu selama mereka pergi. Bingung gak? ^^ intinya tidak ada beda waktu. Sama.

Farhan Uzuzaki : wah... begitu ya, warnanya emang kuning orange tapi saya lebih suka menyebutnya kuning^^ maaf kalau ada salah lagi tolong bilang saya ya^^ sebenarnya ini bukan time travel, lebih tepat disebut Dimension Travel ^^v

Aisanoyuri : ya, Sasuke bayi disini diceritain udah meninggal ^^ dan pertemuan naru cew n cow ada di chap ini, moga gak mengecewakan...

Btw, moga kalian suka chap ini. Maaf pendek lagi. And gak da romancenya. Tapi saya harap kalian suka^^

Happy reading minna^^

Ohya, chap ini sepertinya akan agak membingungkan, yang saya panggil Naruto disini adalah femnaru...

.

.

.

summary : 2 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendapat misi untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang saat perang berakhir. dengan Mangekyo milik Sasuke, mereka berempat melompati lubang hitam dan sampai di dimensi lain. sebuah Konoha yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha tempat asal mereka. dimana disini Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin bahkan Itachi masih hidup. dan Naruto yang mereka temui di dunia itu adalah seorang perempuan. jadi dimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya mereka cari?

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk diam di dalam ruangan dan mendengarkan ocehan para tua bangka yang baginya amat-sangat-tidak-penting.

Lihat saja. Apa gunanya menghitung angka-angka dengan rumus-rumus rumit? Toh di dunia nyata itu juga tak akan berguna. Ia tak ada cita-cita menjadi akuntan. Tidak. Terima kasih.

Jadi untuk kesekian kalinya, Ia, gadis yang dikenal bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menguap lebar dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Ini sangat membosankan. Amat sangat membosankan.

Sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertidur, mata birunya melirik ke samping, menatap langit biru pucat yang bersinar cerah diatas desa Konoha. Beberapa ninja terlihat berlari cepat melompati atap dan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya dalam sekejap.

Andai saja ia seorang ninja... ia tak akan terperangkap di dalam ruangan dengan tumpukan soal-soal tak berguna. Mungkin ia akan menjalankan misi, tertawa bersama teman satu timnya, atau bertarung melawan musuh yang menghadang. Andai saja...

"Hime-sama, apa anda mendengarkan?" tanya sang Sensei dari depan kelas.

Dengan malas Naruto beralih menatap sang Sensei dan tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, Akira-sensei. Anda pikir sejak tadi aku sedang apa?" jawab Naruto balik bertanya. Seluruh kelas kini menatapnya.

"Ya, mohon maaf, Hime-sama. Sebagai putri Yondaime-sama, saya yakin anda akan melakukan yang terbaik," kata sang Sensei sambil tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

Dengan cepat senyum Naruto menghilang, 'Dasar Brengsek muka dua' batinnya.

Satu hal lagi yang ia benci dari tempat itu selain matematika, sejarah, dan fisika.

Para penjilat yang selalu ingin mencari muka.

Semua guru bahkan teman sekelasnya selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Mereka akan tersenyum, bersikap baik, dan memuji-muji di hadapannya. Semua akan berusaha mendekatinya hanya karena ia putri sang Hokage. Dan dengan bodohnya mereka berpikir ia tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan di belakang punggungnya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Lebih baik memikirkan hal lain, atau ia akan kembali berbuat onar. Terakhir kali ia berbuat begitu, sang ayah menghukumnya selama seminggu.

Seekor kupu-kupu tiba-tiba hinggap di kusen jendela disamping Naruto. Kupu-kupu yang cantik. Dengan sepasang sayap berwarna biru-hitam-putih. Sayap itu masih bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya kembali terbang keluar menuju langit biru yang cerah.

Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya memandang langit dimana sosok sang kupu menghilang hingga ia tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, Akira-sensei. Ada hal lain yang ingin kukerjakan," teriak gadis berhodie orange itu sebelum melompat keluar lewat jendela.

Dalam bayangan, dua Anbu yang menjaga sang Putri hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat Naruto melakukan aksi terjun bebas dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas lega saat gadis itu berhasil mendarat dengan selamat diatas tanah kemudia berlari pergi. Mereka benar-benar harus menyiapkan mental jika terus menjaga putri hiperaktif yang setiap saat selalu melakukan aksi yang tak terduga.

Jadi akhirnya ia, Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang dikenal sebagai putri sang Hokage itu kabur dari pelajaran yang dibencinya dan memilih berjalan-jalan di luar.

Cuaca hari ini cerah, jadi ia berniat menghabiskan waktu di bawah matahari daripada terperangkap di dalam kelas yang penuh dengan para penjilat.

Ia tengah berjalan menuju gunung hokage –tempat yang tiba-tiba menjadi tempat faforitnya setelah danau- saat ia melewati bangunan berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Api' di atasnya. Dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajahnya, Naruto berniat membuat kejutan untuk sang ayah, yang ia tahu pasti sedang mengerjakan tumpukan laporan yang menggunung seperti biasa.

Jadi, dengan penuh konsentrasi ia memusatkan cakra yang ia miliki di telapak kaki dan melompat. Tak terlalu sulit seperti yang ia ingat saat ia kecil dulu. Dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan ia sudah berdiri di kusen jendela yang terbuka dan segera memeluk sang Ayah dari belakang. Berusaha mengagetkannya. Walau itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Tak seperti dugaannya, sosok sang Ayah tiba-tiba berubah kaku dan Naruto bersumpah merasakan sedikit cakra sang Ayah menguar keluar seakan bersiap menerima serangan. Sedetik kemudian perasaan itu menghilang. Sang Ayah segera berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Ini aneh. Tak biasanya sang Ayah bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung balas memeluknya saat sang Putri mengendap-endap dibelakangnya, ia selalu tahu saat Naruto mendekat,seakan ia mempunyai mata dibelakang kepalanya. Baru kali ini ia berhasil membuat sang Ayah terkejut. Walau ini pertama kalinya ia masuk lewat jendela.

"Ups, aku tidak mengganggu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, kalau sang ayah sedang dalam meeting penting, ia berada dalam masalah sekarang. Dengan cepat ia memandang sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati sosok-sosok yang familiar tengah berdiri di ujung ruangan. Dan sesuatu tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

Selembar foto yang tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin terbawa angin saat ia masuk.

"Na-ru-to! Sejak kapan kau mulai suka masuk dari jendela?" kata Minato dengan aura kelam di belakangnya,"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan cakramu untuk main main," kata Minato sebelum memegang bahu sang Putri dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang Ayah, Naruto merunduk mengambil foto itu. Dan pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong saat melihat wajah itu.

"Kiroi-Nii?" panggilnya tanpa sadar.

Suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, namun para ninja disekelilingnya tiba-tiba berubah kaku.

Sekejap saja, ia merasakan seseorang mencengkeram tangannya dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari foto yang tengah ia pegang. Dan ia berhadapan dengan sosok Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan intens.

Naruto melangkah mundur saat melihat mata kelam itu sekejap berubah semerah darah sebelum kembali berubah kelam.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa takut pada ninja berwajah pucat yang belum lama ia kenal itu.

"S-Sakit," rintihnya saat rasa nyeri mulai menjalar di lengannya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas sedetik kemudian sosok Sasuke sudah terlempar ke ujung ruangan dengan sosok Minato yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan sebelah lengan yang memeluknya, membuatnya tersebunyi di balik punggung sang Ayah.

Ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang Ayah atau ninja yang ada dihadapannya. Ia hanya merasa sangat pusing, dengan kilasan-kilasan memori yang tiba-tiba terlintas di depan matanya.

Mata biru yang sangat mirip dengan sang Ayah.

Senyumnya yang hangat.

Dan sosoknya yang berkilauan.

Jika tidak bersandar di punggung Minato, Naruto yakin ia sudah terduduk dilantai karena lemas.

Ia tidak mengerti. Pandangannya terasa buram dan perputar. Sebelum matanya kembali menatap foto yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

Foto'_nya_'.

Naruto menatap 4 ninja yang kini perlahan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalian kenal Niisan?" tanya Naruto pelan hampir berbisik.

Untuk sesaat suasana sunyi. Sementara jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

'_Hei... boleh aku minta tolong?'_

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi kami," jawab Kakashi.

'_Maaf, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain-ttebayo,'_

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kakashi perlahan.

'_Kuserahkan padamu,'_

Dan ingatan buram itu kini berubah sejernih kristal. Seakan peristiwa itu baru saja terjadi. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mencengkeram jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata sang ayah dan menelan ludah.

"Aku bertemu dengannya... 2 tahun yang lalu,"

Dan ingatan itu berputar kembali di depan matanya.

.

.

.

### Searching for The Sun ###

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 9

.

Suara tawa dan bunyi musik terdengar riuh seharian itu di desa Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan perdamaian. Dimana 5 negara besar telah sepakat untuk berdamai dan menghentikan perang. Walaupun perang dunia shinobi ke-3 telah berakhir hampir 18 tahun yang lalu, namun perjanjian damai baru disepakati sekitar 8 tahun terakhir.

Dengan adanya perjanjian itu, semua orang menjadi sangat lega dan merayakannya dengan festival dan kembang api. Bahkan para ninja pun terlihat ikut menikmati perayaan yang diadakan hanya sekali dalam setahun itu.

Tak seperti keadaan di luar, kediaman sang Hokage justru terlihat suram... dan panas.

"Aku tak ingin pergi," kata sosok gadis yang terlihat mengenakan yukata cantik berwarna orange dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru. Gadis yang berumur tak lebih dari 16 tahun itu bersedekap dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Naru-chan, jangan begitu... Tou-san dan Kaa-san harus datang untuk meresmikan acara," kata sosok Kushina yang terlihat cantik dengan kimono formal berwarna putih. Rambut merahnya yang panjang tergelung rapi dengan sebuah hiasan kecil berwarna emas. Disampingnya Minato juga mengenakan kimono formal berwarna senada. Dengan jubah Hokage yang juga ia pakai di sisi luar, membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergi saja sendiri," kata Naruto kesal.

Minato menghela nafas.

"Kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian," Kata Minato untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto masih cemberut dan memalingkan muka.

"Tousan janji akan membayarnya setelah ini, bagaimana kalau kita liburan bertiga selama beberapa hari? Atau kau bisa makan ramen sepuasmu selama seminggu ini, bagaimana?" kata Minato sambil tersenyum, dalam hati ia berharap gajinya cukup untuk membayar tumpukan bon ramen yang akan menunggunya setelah ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memasang wajah berpikir sejenak. Menimbang apakah harga itu seimbang dengan apa yang akan ia dapat nanti.

"Ayolah, sayang. Kau bisa bermain dan membeli manisan nanti. Dan jangan lupa akan ada kembang api juga nanti," bujuk Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya. Minato terlihat bersalah sementara Kushina memasang wajah yang menenangkan. Dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukan salah mereka dan ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak ikut peresmiannya," kata Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum dan akhirnya mengikuti sang putri melangkah keluar menuju jalanan yang mulai diterangi lampu-lampu lampion.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju tempat acara yang berada di tengah desa. Semua orang menyapa keluarga sang Hokage itu di sepanjang jalan dengan wajah tersenyum . Minato dan Kushina pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman dan sesekali melambaikan tangan.

Beberapa kali mereka juga berpapasan dengan keluarga ninja yang juga ikut menikmati festival. Mereka mengobrol sejenak membahas beberapa hal sebelum berpisah. Begitu seterusnya.

Dan mereka semua akan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama.

Kecewa. Dan Kasihan.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memasang wajah tersenyum. Ia hanya akan menjawab jika ditanya. Dan diam saat mereka kembali berjalan. Untuk hari itu saja, waktu terasa sangat lama bagi Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian –yang bagi Naruto terasa ribuan tahun- akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat acara. Hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha, shinobi dan penduduk biasa, berkumpul di tempat itu menunggu Hokage mereka memberi sambutan. Ratusan kios berjejer di sepanjang jalan menjual berbagai macam manisan dan mainan dengan beberapa kembang api kecil yang mulai dinyalakan.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut naik?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tidak," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kaasan bisa menemanimu," kata Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh Minato.

"Tidak usah, kalian berdua naik saja. Aku hanya akan melihat beberapa kios di dekat sini. Lagipula semua orang menunggu kalian," kata Naruto dengan nada ceria dan tersenyum lebar.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengar nama mereka dipanggil dari pengeras suara.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan jangan bermain terlalu jauh," kata Minato sambil tersenyum dan mencium dahi Naruto.

"Kami akan segera kembali," kata Kushina menenangkan.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto , gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dua rapi itu memandang kepergian kedua orang tuanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sedetik setelah sosok keduanya hilang dari pandangan senyum Naruto langsung memudar. Ia menundukkan wajah dan ia berjalan pelan menjauh. Berusaha untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan siapapun.

Ia benci hari ini.

Karena hari itu semua orang akan tahu bahwa ia putri sang Hokage.

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar bisik-bisik setiap orang saat ia lewat.

"Eh... itu Hime-sama kan?"

"Putri Hokage-sama yang tak bisa menjadi ninja itu?"

"Kenapa bisa? Kupikir Yondaime-sama akan memiliki anak yang sama hebatnya,"

"Kasihan sekali,"

"Yondaime-sama pasti merasa kecewa,"

"Jangan-jangan ia anak pungut,"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

Berisik.

Memang kenapa kalau ia tak bisa menjadi ninja?

Ia tak minta dilahirkan sebagai putri Hokage...

Berisik.

Berisik.

Tanpa memandang sekeliling, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan saat sadar ia sudah ada di salah satu lapangan latihan. Tempat itu sepi. Dan gelap. Tapi Naruto tak peduli.

Gelap itu bagus. Tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Ia bersandar di salah satu tonggak kayu –Ia berusaha naik, tapi tak bisa- dan mendongak menatap langit. Awan mendung terlihat menggumpal di ujung langit. Berwarna hitam kelam dan menutupi bintang-bintang yang seharusnya berkilauan. Ia berdoa semoga hujan tidak turun. Walaupun ia benci festival itu tapi ia juga senang melihat semua orang terlihat bahagia.

Suara letupan kembang api membuat Naruto menoleh dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, ia benar-benar tersenyum.

Kilauan warna warni itu pecah di atas langit, menyinari wajah sang Putri yang tersenyum sendirian di tengah lapangan latihan yang gelap. Suara angin yang berhembus meniup dedaunan sama sekali tak terdengar. Begitu pula suara suara lainnya. Hanya suara sorai para penduduk yang menikmati festival dan letupan kembang api yang keras.

'Bruuk,'

Naruto refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara benda berat jatuh tak jauh darinya. Sambil memandang sekeliling ia melangkah mendekat menuju arah suara. Sambil dalam hati berdoa semoga itu bukanlah hantu.

"Halo," panggil sang gadis sambil perlahan berjalan mendekat. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan masih melihat kilauan kembang api dan suara ramai penduduk. Hal itu menambah sedikit keberaniannya. Hantu tak akan muncul di hari festival kan?

"Hei, ada orang?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendekati semak-semak di bawah salah satu pohon.

Sesuatu terlihat menyembul dari balik semak dan perlahan Naruto menyibaknya,

Dan mata birunya melebar saat melihat sesosok ninja bertopeng tergeletak di tanah dengan luka menganga di lehernya, tubuh gadis berkimono orange itu berubah kaku saat merasakan beberapa orang tengah mengelilinginya. Sebelum ia bisa berteriak, seseorang membungkam mulutnya dan kemudian pandangannya menggelap.

Hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan kemudian adalah dingin.

Ia tak bisa membuka matanya namun ia bisa merasakan air yang mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan suara 'tud tud' pelan diikuti tubuhnya yang berayun seakan melompat-lompat. Ia bisa merasakan angin dan air yang dingin menerpa telapak kaki dan tangannya .

"Berapa jauh lagi?" sebuah suara asing bertanya dari belakang.

"Tak jauh, tapi kita harus meningkatkan kecepatan kita," suara lain bicara.

"Kau gila, kita sudah berlari seperti dikejar dewa maut selama hampir seharian penuh," seorang suara wanita menyela.

"Kita memang dikejar dewa maut, kau tahu siapa yang mengejar kita, kalau kita tertangkap, habislah kita,"

"Kenapa tak langsung kita bunuh saja anak ini, aku tak sabar melihat wajah si Kilat brengsek itu saat melihat mayatnya," wanita itu kembali bicara.

"Tidak, anak ini masih banyak berguna. Kita bisa mengirim mayatnya nanti," jawab yang lain.

Kesadaran Naruto kembali memudar, ia tak bisa berkosentrasi. Tidak dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang yang menyelimutinya.

Naruto kembali sadar saat merasakan tubuhnya dilempar dengan sedikit kasar diatas permukaan tanah berumput.

"Hei, hati-hati. Kau bisa membunuhnya," kata sebuah suara. Naruto mengerang pelan saat seseorang dengan kasar membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Dia tak akan mati semudah itu." Sebuah suara menjawab.

"Dia terkena demam," sebuah suara berkata diikuti seuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya.

"Siapa yang peduli, sebentar lagi dia juga akan mati," suara wanita yang sebelumnya berkata dengan kasar.

"Jangan begitu, Kurumi. Dia hanya anak-anak,"

"Ya, dia anak seorang monster. Apa kau lupa bagaimana ia membantai seluruh teman-teman kita, Daiki? Istrimu?"

"Diam," suara itu kembali bicara diikuti aura membunuh yang membuat tubuh Naruto menggigil.

"Jangan membuatku benar-benar marah, atau akan ada lebih dari satu mayat besok,"

Saat itulah Naruto mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar cairan hangat mulai menetes dari mata Naruto yang tertutup.

Ia telah diculik. Dan ia akan mati. Orang-orang ini adalah musuh yang membenci sang Ayah. Dan mereka akan membalas dendam pada sang Ayah lewat dirinya. Oh Kami... apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tak ingin membuat sang Ayah sedih. Ia tak ingin membuat semua orang sedih.

Tidak. Sisi hatinya yang lain berkata dengan penuh kesinisan. Siapa yang akan bersedih atas kematiannya. Mungkin setelah ini Tousan dan Kaasannya akan membuat pengganti dirinya. Siapa yang butuh anak lemah yang bahkan tak bisa menggunakan cakra dan membuat malu nama keluarga?

Naruto mencoba membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat beberapa ninja terlihat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Langit terlihat gelap oleh mendung. Dan hujan masih turun walau hanya rintik kecil. Dan ia menyadari bahwa tangannya diikat dengan kuat dibelakang punggung.

"Dia sadar," seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang berkata sambil menyeringai.

Ninja yang sebelumnya memunggungi Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya. Ia masih muda, hanya sedikit lebih tua dari sang ayah, dengan rambut berwarna coklat pendek dan sebuah bekas luka yang melintang dari pipi kiri ke samping bawah hingga tak terlihat dari leher yang tertutup jubah panjang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyadari mereka memakai ikat kepala dengan goresan melintang di tiap simbolnya yang berbentuk tiga batu. Mereka ninja buronan. Dan mereka semua dari desa Iwa, desa yang menjadi musuh Konoha dalam perang terakhir, dan sang Ayah mengakhiri perang itu dengan membantai habis seluruh pasukan dari desa itu sendirian.

Pria berambut coklat pendek itu berjongkok di depan Naruto sebelum meraih dagunya dengan agak kasar dan menuang sebotol air ke mulut sang gadis Namikaze. Cairan yang dingin itu membuat Naruto terbatuk dan membuat tubuhnya yang lembab kembali basah.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, kita sudah cukup jauh. Beruntung hujan membuat jejak kita tersamarkan. Mereka akan butuh waktu untuk melacak kita," kata pria itu lagi.

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Tapi kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Dan ia menggigil kedinginan. Dimana ia? Apa mereka akan membunuhnya disini? Akankah ada orang yang akan datang menolongnya?

Ninja wanita berambut hitam yang sebelumnya dipanggil Kurumi itu duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon tak jauh darinya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap dengan intens. Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam. Ninja yang lain mungkin tengah beristirahat juga tak jauh darinya.

"Huh, kau punya tatapan yang bagus, bocah. Sama persis seperti si Kilat Kuning itu. Membuatku jadi tak sabar untuk membunuhmu," kata Kurumi sambil tersenyum iblis.

Naruto merinding mendengar kata-kata itu, namun ia tetap men-deathglare sang penculik. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hah, sial sekali nasibmu, kalau kau bukan putrinya, kau pasti bisa hidup lebih lama. Si kilat kuning brengsek itu ..." kata Kurumi lagi sambil meminum air dari botol minumannya.

"D-diam," kata Naruto hampir tak terdengar. Ia baru sadar tenggorokannya seakan terbakar. Dan ia menelan ludah. Kurumi menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menatapnya.

"Jangan menjelekkan Ayahku," desis Naruto. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga dan berusaha bangun. Sudah ia putuskan. Ia tak akan mati tanpa perlawanan.

Ninja wanita yang memakai ikat kepala dengan simbol 3 buah batu itu berdiri dan berjongkok di depan Naruto yang berhasil duduk dari posisinya.

'Plak!'

Sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat di pipi Naruto. Membuat kepalanya terlempar ke samping dengan kasar. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan sudut bibirnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku akan menjelekkannya seburuk yang aku mau. Jangan besar kepala, Bocah. Jika bukan karena Daiki, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sejak awak," kata wanita itu sambil menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Naruto balas menatap tajam.

Dengan gerakan cepat sebuah kunai sudah ada dalam genggaman Kurumi. Dan ia memutar-mutar senjata itu di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya. Wajahmu, dan tatapan itu. Hm... mungkin aku bisa mencongkel matamu atau merusak wajahmu. Mereka hanya membutuhkan kau dalam keadaan hidup. Jadi kurasa sedikit 'bermain' denganmu tak kan ada masalah," kata Kurumi sambil mencengkeram dagu Naruto dengan kasar dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke ke wajah ninja itu sekuat tenaga, membuat wanita itu terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegang hidungnya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"_Son of a b*tch!_" wanita itu mengumpat pelan dan bersiap menyerang Naruto yang kini berhasil berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto berputar dan menendang wanita itu hingga ia kembali terhuyung ke belakang. Tak bisa menggunakan cakra bukan berarti ia tak bisa sedikit bela diri.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Naruto mengambil Kunai yang terlempar ke bawah kakinya dan berlari. Sambil berusaha menerka dimana ia sekarang, ia berusaha memutus tali yang mengikat tangannya. Agak sulit karena ia tak bisa melihat ke belakang punggung dan ia merasa panik.

Sedetik kemudian, Kurumi sudah berdiri di depannya dan balas menendang Naruto. Membuat gadis yang masih mengenakan kimono orange itu terlempar dan membentur sebuah pohon. Naruto terbatuk namun tersenyum saat ia berhasil memutus tali yang mengikatnya, walaupun dengan sebuah luka gores yang lumayan dalam di lengannya. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya sekarang.

Dengan cepat Naruto memasang kuda-kuda yang telah sang Ayah ajarkan sejak kecil. Dan segera memblok sebuah tendangan yang kembali terayun ke arahnya, dengan menumpukan sebelah kakinya Naruto mendorong balik sambil mengayunkan kunai ditangannya, membuat Kurumi melompat mundur dan kembali menyerang sedetik kemudian. Mereka saling beradu kunai dan pukulan sesaat sebelum sebuah tendangan dengan telak menghantam dada Naruto dan membuatnya kembali terlempar. Sebelum ia bisa bangun sebuah tendangan kembali bersarang di perut sang gadis Namikaze. Membuatnya terbatuk dan mencengkeram perutnya yang kini berdenyut nyeri. Sebuah tendangan yang lain menghantam dadanya diikuti tendangan lain di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk sambil berusaha untuk tetap bernafas. Hingga sebuah cengkraman di rambutnya membuat Naruto mendongak. Menatap wajah murka Kurumi yang penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto sendiri tak lebih baik, ia yakin sekujur tubuhnya lebam sekarang dan ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah. Setidaknya ia tidak mandi darah meskipun wajahnya penuh goresan kini.

"Kau ingin mati? Baik, akan kukirim kau ke neraka sekarang," desis Kurumi sambil mencengkeram leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Dengan panik, Naruto berusaha menendang dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman yang membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Kurumi melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Naruto jatuh tergeletak di tanah sambil berusaha mengembil nafas.

"Bocah ini berniat kabur dan mematahkan hidungku!" jawab Kurumi penuh amarah. Ia kembali menendang Naruto sekali.

Sambil menahan sakit, Naruto mendongak dan menatap ninja yang dipanggil Daiki menatap wajah penuh darah Kurumi sebelum menunduk menatapnya. Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri melihat tatapan itu. Ia berusaha merangkak mundur saat Daiki berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut di depannya.

Naruto mengerang pelan saat dengan kasar Daiki menarik rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh... rupanya sang putri punya beberapa trik dibalik lengannya, kita tak bisa mengambil resiko ia berusaha kabur lagi," kata Daiki sinis dan menatap wajah Naruto yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Jika kau berusaha kabur lagi, aku akan memotong kedua kakimu dan mengirimkannya pada Ayahmu sebagai hadiah pertama. Aku yakin ia akan senang menerima 'sebagian' dari putrinya kembali," ancam Daiki membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar dan ia memejamkan mata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

Kumohon... seseorang... siapapun itu...

Tolong aku...

Seakan ada yang mendengar doanya, sebuah bunyi dengung terdengar, membuat semua orang di tempat itu memandang sekeliling dengan waspada. Diikuti udara yang tiba-tiba terasa membeku.

Seluruh ninja buron – yang baru disadari Naruto berjumlah 8 orang- memasang pose siap bertahan disekeliling Naruto yang masih setengah terduduk dalam cengkraman Daiki.

Naruto berusaha membuka matanya saat mendengar suara asing itu dan kedua matanya melebar saat melihat setitik lubang hitam muncul di depan wajahnya. Untuk sesaat Naruto mengira itu hanya khayalannya atau ada yang salah dengan matanya, namun perlahan lubang hitam itu membesar diikuti pusaran angin yang berputar di sekelilingnya.

Membuat Daiki harus melepas cengkramannya dari tubuh Naruto dan melangkah mundur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk sembari menatap lubang hitam yang semakin membesar dihadapannya.

Untuk sesaat waktu seakan terhenti sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkilau muncul dari lubang itu seakan mencoba meraih Naruto, dan sekejap kemudian seseorang sudah mendekap sang putri Namikaze dan semuanya tiba-tiba menggelap.

Naruto sempat mendengar sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras diikuti tekanan yang menghimpitnya dari segala arah, dan rasa panas, dingin, sakit, sesak, bercampur menjadi satu seakan ingin melumat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi debu.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat membuka mata adalah rasa sakit teramat sangat disekujur tubuhnya. Gadis pirang itu terbatuk dan harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap bernafas disela rasa sakit yang mencengkeramnya.

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan.

Oh Kami- Ini sakit sekali... rasanya seakan ia habis digiling halus.

Gadis bermata biru itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus saat akhirnya ia bisa memandang sekeliling. Dan ia menyadari seseorang tengah terbaring di sampingnya, dengan sebelah lengan yang masih memeluknya. Dan ia hanya bisa membeku saat menyadari sekujur tubuhnya kini berselaput cakra tipis berwarna kuning-orange yang menyilaukan. Naruto memandang sekeliling dan terkesiap saat ia tak berada di hutan tempat sebelumnya ia berada, melainkan sebuah lubang yang sangat besar hingga ia tak bisa melihat dimana ujungnya. Para ninja buron yang menculiknya tak terlihat dimanapun.

Sebuah suara erangan yang terdengar membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap sosok disampingnya perlahan berusaha bangkit, sosok itu terbatuk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Kurama, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu entah pada siapa. Seakan ada yang menjawab, sosok itu tertawa kecil dan kembali berkata dengan nada geli,"Kau baru tahu kalau aku seorang _Dobe?"_

Naruto ikut bangun dari posisinya sembari mengernyit nyeri dan menahan teriakan sakit yang berusaha keluar dari mulutnya, namun tanpa sadar gadis itu mengerang dan membuat sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Saat Naruto menatap sosok itu, ia merasa seakan tengah memandang cermin.

Mereka memiliki mata biru yang sama.

Ekspresi yang sama.

Dan wajah yang sama.

Mereka bahkan sama-sama berselimut cakra tipis berwarna kuning-orange.

Yang berbeda mungkin hanya baju yang mereka kenakan –Naruto yang mengenakan kimono yang sudah sobek di banyak bagian dan sosok itu mengenakan baju berselimut cakra dengan simbol-simbol aneh dengan ikat kepala Konoha di dahinya- dan rambut mereka. Atau mungkin yang lebih mencolok adalah gender mereka.

'Bayangan'nya itu seorang laki-laki.

Keduanya hanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Hingga sosok itu merangkak mundur dengan wajah tekejut.

"Gyah... siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu sambil memandang sekeliling,

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana semua orang?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap sang gadis yang masih terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Sosok itu terdiam kemudian memandang sekeliling dengan wajah berpikir.

"Kurama, Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya sosok itu,ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata,"Kau yakin?" lanjutnya dengan ragu.

Sosok itu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kau-"

Dan kata-katanya terhenti saat tiba-tiba sosok itu terbatuk. Ia menunduk sambil mencengkeram dada dan memuntahkan darah. Cakra tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Membuat Naruto terkesiap saat melihat luka menganga yang diderita sang sosok tak dikenal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto panik sambil membaringkan sosok itu di pangkuannya. Tubuh yang kini berselimut baju berwarna hitam orange itu bergetar.

"Cakraku menghilang dengan cepat," kata sosok itu sambil menelan ludah dan memejamkan mata. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan dan Naruto menjadi semakin panik saat menyadari darah yang mengalir deras dari luka menganga di dada sang pemuda. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, Naruto menyobek lengan kimono yang dipakainya dan menempelkannya di atas luka itu.

"T-tolong!" Gadis itu berusaha berteriak sambil terus menekan luka sang pemuda. Darahnya banyak sekali, menggenang di tanah dan menodai kimono Naruto yang telah compang-camping.

"Percuma," kata pemuda itu sambil memejamkan mata erat, "Tak ada seorangpun disekitar sini,",

Mengabaikan kata-kata sosok asing itu, Naruto kembali berteriak dan memandang sekeliling,"Tolong! Kumohon , siapapun!"

Sosok itu membuka mata dan menatap sang gadis yang berusaha menolongnya. Dan dua pasang safir itu bertemu. Dan sang pemuda tersenyum.

" Sepertinya, inilah akhirku," kata sosok itu sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang bersimbah darah.

"Tapi, Kurama. Aku mungkin masih bisa menyelamatkanmu," kata sosok itu kembali memejamkan mata. Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum seakan mendengar sebuah candaan.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya lirih.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa saat seseorang dangan wajah yang sama sepertinya bicara sendiri didepannya. Ok, sepertinya dia sudah gila.

"Gawat, Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku kali ini," kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum sedih. Sebelum kemudian ia membuka mata dan menatap Naruto yang masih mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya dalam diam.

"Hei... boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya pemuda itu.

Naruto terkesiap pelan sebelum menjawab,"A-apa?"

Sosok itu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum,"Diamlah, Kurama. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," bisiknya pelan.

Sosok itu perlahan membuat beberapa segel dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Sesaat kemudian sebuah simbol muncul di bawah mereka berdua dan sosok itu menyentuh dahi sang gadis dengan dua jarinya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di sekujur rubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia ambruk berdampingan dengan sosok asing itu.

"Maaf, aku tak punya pilihan lain-ttebayo," kata sosok itu dengan nada sedih. Ia kembali membuat beberapa segel.

Naruto berusaha tetap membuka matanya yang berat, namun ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Ia ingat ada ledakan yang lain dan sebuah erangan sakit.

Namun yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah wajahnya –wajah sosok itu yang terlihat sangat pucat- yang tersenyum hangat padanya –senyum yang sama persis dengan wajah sang Ayah dan Ibu secara bersamaan-.

"Jika 'dia' datang mencariku... sampaikan terima kasihku, terima kasih... telah menjadi saudara yang tak pernah kupunya, dan katakan ia tak berhutang apapun padaku, bilang saja 'kita impas',"

Sosok itu kembali terbatuk sebelum kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih," kata sosok itu saat perlahan tubuhnya seakan berubah menjadi pasir dan tertiup angin secara perlahan.

Tanpa sadar mata Naruto memanas dan ia menangis, sosok itu masih tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, dattebayo," kata sosok itu pelan, masih berusaha menenangkan walau perlahan tubuhnya menghilang.

"Tolong ya... kuserahkan sisanya padamu,"

Dan semuanya berubah gelap

###

Ruangan Hokage yang penuh ninja itu berubah sunyi saat Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuat suara. Bahkan Minato pun tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat airmata yang meleleh dari safir sang putri sementara 4 ninja dari dimensi lain itu hanya membeku dengan dengan wajah yang perlahan memucat. Ia hanya bisa memeluk sang putri dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Minato masih ingat kejadian itu seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana paniknya dia saat menyadari putrinya menghilang setelah acara festival berakhir. Dan bagaimana ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan saat mereka menemukan mayat Anbu yang bertugas menjaga sang putri di salah satu lapangan latihan.

Ia langsung ikut terjun dalam pencarian saat itu, namun hujan yang turun membuat jejak sang penculik sulit di deteksi. Ia bahkan sudah mengelilingi batas negara api melalui segel hiraishin yang ia tanam di berbagai tempat.

Dan ia masih ingat bagaimana rasa takut mencengkeram hatinya saat melihat sebuah ledakan besar tiba-tiba muncul diujung cakrawala. Yang bahkan getaran dan tekanannya terasa di seluruh negara ninja.

Dia sampai di tempat itu pertama kali, diikuti beberapa ninja dari desa Kumo yang datang setelah melihat ledakan itu.

Jantung Minato seakan berhenti berdetak saat menemukan sang putri tergeletak penuh luka tepat di tengah-tengah kawah yang besarnya hampir menyamai luas desa Konoha. Naruto masih memakai kimono yang ia pakai saat festival yang kini koyak di banyak bagian dan basah kuyup karena hujan yang juga turun saat itu, wajah yang sebelumnya berwarna tan itu terlihat sepucat mayat, hanya gerakan kecil nafasnya yang membuat Minato kembali bergerak dan segera meraup sang putri dalam dekapannya dan menghilang menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Dan yang membuatnya tambah terpukul adalah Kushina yang tiba-tiba juga tak sadarkan diri dan koma selama hampir 3 hari penuh.

Minato tak pernah merasa sangat tidak berguna sepanjang hidupnya seperti saat itu. Selama berhari-hari ia hanya duduk menunggui Kushina dan Naruto di rumah sakit. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya atau bicara padanya karena aura hitam yang memancar darinya menjanjikan hal yang buruk jika ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hanya Obito dan Rin yang berani mendekati Sang Hokage dan memaksanya untuk tetap istirahat dan makan. Semuanya perlahan membaik setelah Kushina sadar dan dengan cepat pulih. Ialah yang berhasil membuat Minato kembali dari jurang keputus asaan dan membuatnya kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

Dan semua orang di dunia Shinobi harus menahan nafas saat Yondaime Hokage yang murka memberikan peringatan pada seluruh musuhnya dan juga ancaman tetang apa yang akan terjadi jika peristiwa seperti itu kembali menimpa sang putri.

Saat Naruto sadar setelah sebulan penuh koma, Minato harus kembali terpukul saat menyadari sang putri menderita amnesia. Walaupun ingatannya perlahan pulih namun ia tak bisa mengingat tentang kejadian penculikan dan sebab ledakan sebesar itu. Minato bahkan masih tidak percaya sang putri bisa lolos dan selamat dari ledakan yang bahkan bisa meratakan hutan dan bukit hanya dengan tekanan ledakannya saja.

Sekarang setelah ia mendengar cerita sesungguhnya, ia mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Suara isakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari Kunoichi berambut pink itu seakan membuat waktu kembali perputar.

"A-apa kau mencoba bilang kalau... dia sudah..." Kakashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya menatap sosok gadis yang juga bernama Naruto itu tanpa bisa berkedip. Sang gadis hanya menangis di pelukan sang Ayah.

Suasana diruangan itu kembali sunyi.

Hingga Naruto mengusap airmatanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas orange kecil yang dibawanya.

Menunjukkan sebuah ikat kepala Konoha berwarna biru yang sudah usang dengan goresan dalam yang menghiasi simbol berbentuk daun di tengah-tengahnya.

Keempat ninja dari dimensi lain itu berubah kaku saat melihat ikat kepala itu sebelum kemudian berpaling menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam dengan wajah terkejut.

"N-niisan, meninggalkan ini..." kata Naruto pelan sambil mengangkat ikat kepala itu,

Sekejap kemudian hawa di ruangan itu menurun drastis.

Cip cip cip cip cip

'BRUAK!'

Suara ribuan burung itu bergema di dalam ruangan sang Hokage diikuti suara ledakan keras saat tangan Sasuke yang berselimut petir menembus dinding dan menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ninja berambut kelam itu melompat keluar dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan ruangan Hokage yang kini hancur di salah satu sisi dan para ninja yang memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut.

###

Jauh di ujung hutan yang menjadi batas negara api, beberapa sosok bayangan terlihat bergerak pelan menembus kerimbunan hutan.

"Apa perlu kita semua datang ke tempat itu? Aku punya banyak ritual yang harus kulakukan untuk Jashin-sama," tanya salah satu sosok itu terdengar kesal.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi, kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhnya, un," suara lain bicara. Rambut pirangnya terlihat bergerak saat angin bertiup.

"Kuharap aku bisa menemukan kepala yang bisa aku tukarkan kali ini," sosok dengan wajah yang tertutup masker itu ikut bicara.

Hutan itu entah mengapa menjadi sunyi saat sekelompok ninja itu lewat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu," suara lain kembali bicara diikuti sebuah seringaian di wajahnya yang pucat. Matanya yang berwarna emas seperti ular terlihat bersinar penuh nafsu.

Dan segaris sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus rimbunnya pepohonan menerangi para sosok berjubah yang dengan tenang berjalan menuju arah Konoha.

Menampakkan simbol awan merah yang menghiasi jubah hitam para ninja dengan goresan dalam di tiap ikat kepala yang mereka kenakan.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Yosh... berhenti dulu disini ya^^

Maaf lo chap ini mengecewakan, tapi saya benar-benar udah gak sabar nulis chap selanjutnya^A^, that will be great-ttebayo^^.

Jaa ne^^

REVIEW...


	10. Chapter 10

Hy^^v

perhatian... chap ini sepertinya ooc parah. Kalimat berantakan. Dan membosankan tapi chap ini susah banget loh nulisnya... saya ngerombaknya sampai 3 kali... dan jadinya tetap seperti ini... *pundung* dan terima kasih atas semua reviewnya di chap kemarin, maaf kali ini saya gak bisa balas ^^v

Moga suka!

.

.

Summary : 2 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendapat misi untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang saat perang berakhir. dengan Mangekyo milik Sasuke, mereka berempat melompati lubang hitam dan sampai di dimensi lain. sebuah Konoha yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha tempat asal mereka. dimana disini Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin bahkan Itachi masih hidup. dan Naruto yang mereka temui di dunia itu adalah seorang perempuan. jadi dimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya mereka cari?

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Langit terlihat lebih gelap pagi itu meski fajar mulai bersinar di ujung cakrawala. Berwarna orange keemasan dibawah langit biru gelap yg mendung. Sesekali angin akan berhembus, membawa hawa dingin beserta uap kabut yg masih menggantung di udara.

Disalah satu ruangan di kediaman Namikaze, di dalam kamar yg gelap meski seluruh dindingnya berwarna orange terang, sosok sang putri Namikaze itu terlihat duduk di sudut ranjang merapat di dinding. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai terlihat berantakan diantara selimut biru gelap yang membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

Wajah sang putri menunduk dengan dagu yang menyandar di atas lututnya. Membuat poninya yang panjang menutupi wajah dan menyembunyikan safir di dalam matanya.

'tok tok tok '

"Naru-chan... "

Sosok itu sama sekali tak bergerak mendengar suara sang Ibu yang memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Aku tahu di luar masih terlihat gelap, tapi ini sudah jam 6 lebih... kalau tak segera bangun kau akan terlambat ke akademi,"

Sedikit kilauan di wajahnya menandakan safir itu melirik langit sebelum kembali menunduk.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau merasa tak enak badan kau boleh tidak masuk hari ini... tapi setidaknya keluarlah untuk sarapan... _Kaa-san_ masak ramen untuk hari ini..."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Di balik pintu, Kushina berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir... tangannya sudah berada di handle pintu. Setelah beberapa saat diam tak bergerak, Kushina melepaskan tangannya dan menarik nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Cepat keluar! Atau aku akan menghabiskan semuanya nanti!" teriak Kushina. Saat ia berbalik pergi, senyum itu memudar seketika.

Di dalam, angin dingin berhembus masuk. Meniup korden tipis berwarna orange lembut yang menghiasi jendela. Dan membuat bayangan gelap berdansa di wajah sang putri.

.

.

.

## Searching for The Sun ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 10

.

Dengan langkah pelan sang Uzumaki berambut merah panjang itu kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan yang bersandingan dengan dapur. Dan mendapati sang suami segera menoleh ke arahnya saat mendengar ia mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minato dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Kushina perlahan duduk di samping Minato dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas sebelah tangan yang di topang di atas meja,

"Dia tak menjawab," jawab Kushina pelan.

Minato melirik ke arah kamar sang putri kemudian memeluk pinggang Kushina.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," bisik Minato pelan.

Setelah kejadian di kantornya kemarin... Naruto sama sekali tak mau bicara. Tidak tersenyum ataupun menangis. Dia terlihat seperti boneka. Dan itu membuat Minato khawatir setengah mati.

Semalam ia juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kushina, tentang kejadian 2 tahun lalu, tentang orang yang dicari tim 7, tentang nasib mereka di dunia yang lain... tentang Naruto yang lain. Dan semalaman ia harus menahan Kushina untuk tidak pergi menghajar Kakashi karena menyembunyikan itu semua darinya.

"Biarkan ia menenangkan diri dulu... kalau nanti ia tak keluar juga, aku akan memanggil Itachi," kata Minato sambil mengusap lengan Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk pelan. Sikap Naruto itu sama seperti saat ia masih kehilangan ingatan. Dimana ia hanya akan memasang wajah kosong dan menghabiskan waktu memandang bulan di danau. Dan kebiasaan itu mulai berkurang setelah ia bertemu Itachi hingga ingatannya kembali.

"A-apa kau pikir ia akan kembali-"

'Klek'

Minato dan Kushina sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup perlahan. Dan keduanya hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat sosok putri semata wayang mereka berjalan ke arah mereka kemudian duduk di depan meja makan. Wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat lebih pucat saat mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna darkblue dengan garis hitam di sisi lengan.

"_Ohayou... Tou-san, Kaa-san!" _ sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Waaaah... Rameeeeen!" teriak Naruto sambil membalik mangkok dan mengisinya dengan makanan favoritnya itu. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya lalu buru-buru bangkit.

"Gyaaaa... aku terlambat! Aku berangkat dulu! _Jaa!" _ teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar diikuti bunyi pintu yang ditutup keras.

Meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang masih terdiam membeku di depan meja makan. Memandang kursi tempat sang Putri sebelumnya berada tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"Minato-"

"Aku akan segera memanggil Itachi," jawab Minato segera berdiri dan mengecup pipi Kushina cepat.

"Tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Minato lagi sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

###

"Hoek! Ugh... gwaaah!"

Sosok berambut pirang itu terlihat berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ditelannya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dada sementara sebelah tangan yang lain berpegangan pada pohon. Menjaga agar tubuh berbalut jaket darkblue itu tidak tersungkur di tanah.

"_Hime-sama?"_

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan berbalik sambil melangkah mundur. Sebelah tangan tangannya dengan segera menutup mulut. Mencoba membersihkan sisa cairan perut yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

"I-Iruka-_sensei," _gumam Naruto saat melihat sosok ninja berambut coklat dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka sambil memegang lengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlihat agak limbung. Ia segera membantu sang putri Namikaze itu duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di balik pohon.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, j-jangan khawatir!" jawab Naruto cepat. Ia berusaha berdiri sebelum kembali duduk sambil memegang dahinya.

"Kupikir kau 'tidak' baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Iruka dengan nada tegas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengusapnya di bibir dan dagu Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya... sedikit gangguan perut," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk. Ia memang paling lemah kalau berhadapan dengan 'mantan' _sensei-_nya itu. Di seluruh desa, selain ayah dan ibunya, tak ada seorangpun yang berani memanggilnya dengan nada tegas seperti itu. Ia justru senang. Karena itu berarti ia telah diakui sebagai Naruto. Hanya Naruto. Tanpa embel-embel _hime _atau _–sama. _Itulah salah satu alasan ia merasa kehilangan saat dipindahkan ke akademi umum.

"Baiklah... kau baik-baik saja. Ingin aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Iruka sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat.

'Teng... teng... teng...'

"Sudah masuk, Iruka-sensei... murid-muridmu pasti sudah menunggu," kata Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang gedung akademi ninja yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

Iruka memandang gedung akademi sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa memanggil orang untuk mengantarmu," tawar Iruka.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan istirahat disini sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan segera pergi," kata Naruto. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah sang Ayah tahu mengenai keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

"Baiklah... aku ada di dalam kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Jangan terlalu lama di luar, sebentar lagi turun hujan," kata Iruka sambil mendongak menatap langit yang mendung.

"Yup!" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dengan ragu Iruka berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Naruto hanya diam memandang punggung Iruka yang semakin menjauh sebelum menghilang di dalam gedung bercat hijau muda itu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto bisa mendengar suara para murid calon ninja yang terdengar ribut dan suara Iruka yang menggelegar, memarahi muridnya yang nakal. Naruto bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kepala sang _sensei _ yang seolah-olah akan membesar beberapa kali lipat karena marah.

Naruto menggenggam tali ayunan dan menyadarkan kepalanya. Mengingat kembali saat ia masih bersekolah di dalam bangunan itu.

Betapa ia ingin kembali ke masa itu. Saat ia masih bisa berharap ia akan menjadi ninja yang hebat. Saat ia masih bercita-cita akan menjadi Hokage.

Naruto masih menatap gedung akademi saat satu tetes air jatuh di atas hidungnya. Dan ia mendongak saat tetesan lain mulai turun. Sesaat ia hanya menatap langit mendung berwarna kelabu gelap diatasnya, sebelum tiba-tiba bayangan sosok itu kembali terlintas di matanya.

Saat itu juga hujan...

Naruto kembali memegang kepalanya yang kembali terasa pusing.

Siapa?

Tanpa sadar tubuh Naruto mulai gemetar. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya saat ia berusaha bangkit. Tetesan air itu terus turun. Menciptakan hawa dingin dan kabut tipis disekitarnya. Naruto mencengkeram ayunan itu semakin erat.

Ia benci hujan.

Segala hal buruk selalu terjadi saat hujan.

Saat nii-chan pergi juga hujan...

Tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan sepi yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram hatinya. Naruto berdiri dan berlari pergi.

Meninggalkan ayunan kecil yang bergerak pelan, dengan tetesan hujan dan daun hijau kekuningan yang berguguran.

###

Saat sadar, sang putri Namikaze itu sudah berdiri di atas gunung hokage, dengan baju yang mulai terasa lembab dan nafas yang tak beraturan karena lari sekuat tenaga. Mata biru itu dengan cepat memandang sekeliling. Dan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat sosok itu duduk disana. Memandang seluruh desa dengan punggung yang membelakanginya. Butiran hujan membuat rambut hitam kelamnya sedit merunduk.

Untuk sesaat gadis itu hanya terdiam mematung di tempatnya, memandang sosok itu yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

'Bruk!'

"Jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari dan memeluk punggung Sasuke. Mencegah sang raven untuk melompat pergi. Menghilang. Meninggalkannya.

Naruto bisa merasakan punggung itu menegang. Dan Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon..." bisik Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dalam bisikan. Dengan lengan terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"A-aku tak tahu," jawab Naruto.

Keduanya terdiam. Sementara gerimis itu mulai melebat dan membasahi keduanya.

"Lepas," perintah Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng cepat di punggungnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Kubilang lepas," desisnya.

"A-aku minta maaf!" jawab gadis itu sambil memejamkan mata sementara tubuh Sasuke berubah kaku.

"A-aku minta maaf... gara-gara aku... Kiroi-nii-" Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menelan ludah dan mendongak menatap punggung Sasuke.

"D-dia orang yang k-kau cari bukan? Y-yang berharga bagimu... d-dan... dan a-aku sudah..."

Hujan yang semakin deras itu membuat Naruto sulit bernafas dan bicara. Dan menenggelamkan suaranya yang seperti bisikan.

"A-aku minta maaf... kalau saja s-saat itu aku tak m-memohon seseorang datang..." Naruto kembali menelan ludah untuk menghentikan isakan yang mulai terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Hanya... J-jangan membenciku," pinta Naruto, _jangan meninggalkanku..._

Sunyi... hanya suara angin, dan derasnya hujan.

"Huh... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa. Dan ia hanya bisa melangkah mundur saat sang raven berbalik dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Minta maaf?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Hujan yang lebat membuat surai hitam itu membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan sempurna.

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap wajah itu.

"Kau pikir ini semua gara-gara kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekat. Membuat Naruto refleks melangkah mundur.

"Huh... biar kuberitahu kau satu hal..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

"Akulah yang membunuhnya,"

Wajah berkulit pucat itu terlihat serius saat mengatakan kalimat yang membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto membeku. Sesaat sekelilingnya berubah warna menjadi perak saat kilat menyala di atas langit.

"Akulah yang membuatnya sampai di dunia ini... yang membuat luka di tubuhnya..."

Naruto melangkah mundur. Mengingat luka menganga di dada sang 'kakak'.

"Apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat percikan darah itu di depan mataku?"

Gadis berjaket biru itu menggeleng dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau ingin lihat bagaimana wajahnya yang terkejut dan menahan sakit?"

Sasuke terus melangkah hingga punggung sang gadis membentur sebuah pohon dan membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi.

Naruto membuka mata dan menatap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di atasnya. Safir dan onix itu bertemu. Di bawah guyuran hujan dan kilatan petir yang menggemuruh.

"Kau bohong," bisik Naruto tanpa suara.

Sasuke menunduk menatap gadis itu.

'Buk!'

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di pohon disamping wajah Naruto.

"Kau-tak-tahu-apapun," desis Sasuke dengan sepasang mata semerah darah sebelum berbalik dan menghilang. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang perlahan merosot di tanah menatap kepergian sang raven.

Langit itu masih bergemuruh.

###

Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala klan Uchiha itu memasuki ruangan Hokage dangan wajah datar sebelum alisnya sedikit terangkat saat memandang dinding di salah satu sisi kantor yang terlihat di tambal dengan beberapa papan kayu. Ia melirik sosok sang Hokage yang terlihat sibuk seperti biasanya di belakang meja kerja. Jendela lebar di belakangnya terlihat beruap karena hujan.

"Jangan tanya soal hal itu," kata Minato tanpa mendongak. Tahu apa yang ada di benak sahabatnya itu. Dan ia tak ingin membahas tentang ninja gila yang sudah merusak kantornya. Saat suara petir kembali menggemuruh, refleks Minato menoleh keluar jendela dan berdoa semoga Itachi sudah menemukan putrinya dan membawanya pulang.

Fugaku ikut melihat arah pandang Minato dan duduk sambil mengawasinya kembali bekerja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Selama beberapa saat Minato hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya seolah Fugaku tak ada, hingga perlahan tiga sudut siku-siku mulai terbentuk di dahinya. Merasakan tatapan Fugaku yang sama sekali tak beralih darinya. Minato meletakkan dokumen yang dibacanya lalu balas menatap Fugaku.

"Apa?" tanya Minato kesal. Ia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat ia akan mendapat kunjungan dari teman lamanya itu.

Keduanya saling tatap selama beberapa saat.

"Ada seorang ninja bernama Sasuke," kata Fugaku datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Minato sambil berusaha untuk tidak memegang dahinya yang mulai terasa pusing mendengar nama itu.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang dia," kata Fugaku.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu," kata Minato kembali pada mode : Hokage-nya.

Fugaku hanya diam sambil menatap Minato tanpa berkedip.

"Apa ada alasan kenapa aku tak boleh tahu?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Ada banyak hal yang tak harus kau ketahui," jawab Minato datar.

Fugaku masih menatap Minato. Memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang muncul di wajah tan itu saat mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Dia seorang Uchiha." Kata Fugaku. Ia mengatakan itu dengan nada final. Seolah tak menerima penolakan. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu 'kabur' dari rumahnya dan sempat bersitegang dengan Itachi di depan kompleks Uchiha

'_Damn!' _batin Minato sambil berusaha untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya di meja. Namun ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya hanya kedutan kecil di atas sebelah alis, dan Fugaku tak melewatkan setitik ekspresi itu.

Fugaku terdiam lagi. Bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang telah mengganggunya sejak kejadian itu, ia masih belum yakin tapi dia ingin memastikan hal itu. Ia tahu Minato tahu.

"Apa dia putraku?"

'_Shit!'_

Kali ini Minato benar-benar menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. 'Dasar Uchiha, dan otak mereka yang kelewat jenius' runtuk Minato dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fugaku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia tahu dugaannya benar-benar gila. Tapi melihat sikap Minato ia tahu ia benar.

Minato sedikit mendongak untuk mengintip wajah Fugaku, dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya tertegun sesaat sebelum menghela nafas. Ia bisa menghitung dengan jari kapan ia bisa melihat sahabatnya itu menampakkan ekspresi di wajahnya yang sedatar tembok.

Minato membuat beberapa segel dengan tangannya. Mengaktifkan segel agar tak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan selain mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kuberi tahu adalah rahasia level S," kata Minato dengan wajah serius sebelum menceritakan semuanya.

'Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang,' batin Minato.

###

Hujan itu masih mengalir dari langit. Dihiasi kilatan perak di langit yang hitam kelabu.

Sosok berjaket biru itu masih terduduk di bawah pohon sambil memeluk lutut. Rambut pirangnya yang basah terurai berantakan di punggungnya yang kecil.

"Kau bisa demam kalau terus duduk diam disini," kata sebuah suara diikuti sebuah payung yang terulur di atas kepalanya.

Sesaat Naruto tak merespon. Sebelum perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala menatap bayangan yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Mata biru itu menyipit mencoba melihat lebih jelas di antara pandangannya yang memburam. Hingga ia melihat wajah yang familiar.

"Itachi-nii..." panggil Naruto. Perasaan nyaman yang familiar itu dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan bahwa ia 'aman'.

Ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

Itachi perlahan berlutut di hadapan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu. Mengusap aliran air di wajahnya kemudian menyusupkan lengan di bawah lengan dan lutut Naruto. Sambil tetap memegang payung ia menggendong Naruto yang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Itachi.

"_I'm so tired-ttebayo," _bisik Naruto pelan.

"Ya, istirahatlah... _Nii-san _ada disini," kata Itachi sambil menunduk menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat.

Saat keduanya menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil, Naruto sudah terlelap.

###

"Kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu,"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah di lorong penginapan tempat tim7 sementara menginap.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada sosok jonin berambut silver yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Lalu kembali berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Kakashi hanya memandang punggung sosok berompi jonin itu. Sebelum menunduk menatap tetesan air yang membasahi lantai yang telah dilewati Sasuke. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto di gunung Hokage barusan. Kakashi tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu mengingat ia tahu hubungan rumit antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua Naruto. Dan ia hanya berharap semoga semua ini akan berakhir baik. Meski kemungkinan itu terlihat sangat jauh.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang juga berdiri di sisi lain lorong itu. Hanya menunduk tanpa menatap sosok Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Di sampingnya, sosok Sai perlahan muncul dari kegelapan.

"Kita tunggu hingga kondisi Sasuke membaik, kita membutuhkan Mangekyo Sasuke untuk kembali," jawab Kakashi.

'_Itu jika kita bisa kembali,'_ batin Kakashi.

Ia tahu apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan agar dapat menyempurnakan Mangekyou-nya. Semua itu agar dapat pergi ke dunia ini dan menemukan Naruto. Dan dia yakin Sasuke tak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi, meskipun kenyataan yang menyakitkan sudah ada di depan mata.

Pasti ada sesuatu, yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya harus mencarinya.

"Dia tak memperbolehkanku memeriksa matanya," kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan,"Si bodoh itu..."

"Apa kita akan pergi dan menyerah?" tanya Sai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ketiganya terdiam.

"Ada tiga kemungkinan, yang terjadi pada Naruto..." kata Kakashi dengan pandangan serius.

"Satu... Naruto sudah mati, dengan meninggalkan segel ingatan atau segel Kyuubi pada Naru-chan, walau aku tak tahu ia bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tak akan meremehkan sifat tak terduganya, meski begitu, kemungkinannya juga tipis... Sensei pasti menyadari sesuatu jika ada segel asing pada diri putrinya, dan Kushina-nee masih menjadi jinchuriki Kyuubi disini,"

"Kedua... Naruto masih hidup. Kemungkinan itu juga kecil, mengingat ia pasti kembali ke desa jika selamat. Tak peduli ini dunianya atau bukan. Kecuali ia benar-benar terluka parah, dan kita harus membayangkan separah apa lukanya hingga belum sembuh juga meski hampir 2 tahun telah berlalu apalagi ia memiliki Kyuubi... dan yang ketiga..." Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap dua rekan timnya dengan serius.

"Dia 'disembunyikan',"

Sakura dan Sai menatap Kakashi.

"Tapi, jika apa yang dikatakan Naru-_chan _benar. Pilihan pertama adalah yang paling mungkin terjadi. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi yang dikatakannya benar-benar seperti Naruto. "

"Hal terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bicara dengan Yondaime dan Kushina. Kita harus bisa membujuknya untuk memeriksa segel yang ditanam Naruto pada Naru-chan. Dan kita juga harus meminta Kushina bicara pada Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Mengingat Kushina-nee tak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Kyuubi seperti Naruto, hal itu akan sulit."

"Tapi untuk saat ini... biarkan Sasuke menenangkan diri. Akan buruk jika dia lepas kendali lagi di depan Yondaime," kata Kakashi sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke menghilang.

Sakura dan Sai mengikuti arah pandangnya. Menatap lorong yang menyembunyikan sang raven dalam kegelapan.

###

.

.

.

_Hujan..._

_Butiran air itu jatuh di sekelilingku, membasahi tubuhku... dan membuatku kedinginan..._

_Awalnya aku hanya diam memandang riak-riak kecil melingkar di atas permukaan air tempatku berpijak... riak kecil itu sama sekali tak bisa menghalau aliran sungai yang terus melaju di bawah kakiku... dan mengalir semakin menjauhiku..._

_Aku mencoba mengambil nafas... merasakan oksigen perlahan memasuki tubuhku... mencoba menghiraukan perasaan dingin itu..._

_Aku merasa sangat kesepian..._

_Tapi kemudian aku merasakan seseorang mendekatiku... kaki yang memakai sandal shinobi itu kini berdiri di hadapanku... menciptakan riak lain di aliran abadi ini..._

_Lewat mata yang setengah terbuka... aku sedikit mendongak dan tertegun melihat sosok itu..._

_Hey... –sebuah senyuman kecil-_

_Apa akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu? _

_Apa... –sebuah harapan-_

_Kau kembali untukku?_

_Aku mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa limbung dan jatuh di pelukanmu... dan benar-benar mendongak kali ini..._

_Dan untuk pertama kali, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, tak lagi buram seperti kaca yang beruap..._

_Wajah pucat itu... meski dengan tanda aneh yang menghiasinya_

_Senyum itu... walau sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya kulihat_

_Dan mata itu... yang menatapku penuh arti dan semerah darah..._

_Sasuke..._

_-san?_

_Dan senyumku memudar saat melihat sekelilingku..._

_Dan keadaanku..._

_Dengan pandangan yang bergetar aku berpaling dari wajahmu dan menunduk _

_Menatap lenganmu yang menembus jantungku..._

_._

_._

_._

###

Sambil tersentak, sepasang safir itu terbuka diikuti tubuhnya yang langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaring. Sambil mencengkeram jantungnya, gadis itu memandang sekeliling dengan panik. Mendapati kamarnya yang remang oleh lampu kecil di sudut ruangan.

Diluar, langit telah menggelap meski hujan mulai mereda.

"Hanya mimpi..." bisik gadis itu sambil berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang bertalu. Ia perlahan mengatur nafasnya dan melonggarkan cengkraman di dadanya.

Naruto kembali memandang sekeliling lalu menunduk menatap piama berwarna orange yang ia pakai.

'_Akulah yang membunuhnya,'_

Safir itu melebar saat mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dia –Sasuke-san- yang telah melukai Nii-san? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Kemudian mimpi itu kembali terlintas di matanya. Ia masih bisa merasakannya...

Perasaan dingin itu...

Dan rasa hangat saat lengan itu menembus jantungnya...

Sakit sekali...

Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan denyut sakitnya. Mimpi seharusnya tak sesakit ini kan?

Gadis itu menunduk dan mencengkeram dadanya. Perlahan kilauan air terlihat menuruni pipinya dan jatuh di atas selimutnya.

Kenapa kau melukainya?

_Kenapa kau melukaiku?_

Nafas Naruto mulai terlihat tak beraturan. Ia memandang sekeliling dan kepalanya terasa berputar.

Perlahan gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melompat keluar dan berlari pergi. Hanya berlari tanpa memikirkan tujuan. Segala hal disekitarnya terasa memburam, dan ia tak peduli lagi. Yang ia rasakan hanya sesak. Rasa sesak yang seakan menyumbat jantungnya. Ia ingin melakukan apapun agar perasaan itu hilang. Meskipun ia harus harus mengoyak jantungnya agar ia tak merasakan sakit itu lagi.

Jadi Naruto terus berlari. Hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab di tanah. Air lumpur yang menggenangi jalan itu membasahi tubuhnya dan menodai wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

Naruto mendongak. Menatap langit gelap dia atasnya. Tak jauh di depannya ia bisa melihat sebuah jembatan yang familiar. Pandangan Naruto berubah kosong.

Sebuah bayangan berwarna merah '_Kau terlambat, Naruto-baka!'_

Sebuah senyuman yang tak terlihat_ 'Maa...maa... Naruto, kau lebih telat dari aku.'_

Sebuah dengusan dan tatapan tajam '_Jangan merepotkanku, Dobe,' _

Selama beberapa saat Naruto tetap dalam posisi itu. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali dan ia tak bisa bergerak. Seakan semua tenaganya lenyap. Dan ia tak peduli.

"Huh... lihat! Betapa beruntungnya kita,"

Seseorang tiba-tiba berkata, diikuti langkah kaki yang mendekat. Perlahan Naruto mendongak, mencoba melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan yang berputar.

"Kita sudah susah payah membuat rencana agar bisa memancingnya keluar dan lihat, kita tak melakukan apapun... dan ia sudah ada dalam genggaman kita,"

Beberapa sosok bayangan keluar dari kegelapan dan perlahan berjalan mendekati sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring di tanah.

Sesaat sang rembulan mengintip di sela awan mendung, dan cahayanya yang keperakan menerangi jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang mereka kenakan.

Dua ANBU yang menjaga Naruto segera muncul di depan sang Putri dan menutupinya dari pandangan segerombol ninja asing yang kini mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selarut ini di Desa Konoha?" tanya salah satu Anbu.

Gerombolan ninja itu berhenti melangkah. Jubah awan merah mereka terlihat berkibar saat angin bertiup.

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil maju selangkah.

"Kupikir... kalian akan segera tahu," kata sosok itu sambil menyeringai. Matanya yang seperti ular berkilau penuh antusias.

'Klank!'

Salah satu ANBU itu segera menangkis serangan Orochimaru dengan sebuah kunai. Topeng putih bergambar kucing itu hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah pucat Orochimaru yang masih menyeringai lebar.

Dibelakangnya, ANBU yang lain segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan berusaha kabur sebelum sebuah sabit besar berujung tiga mengayun kearahnya dan membuat ANBU bertopeng beruang itu melompat menghindar sebelum sebuah tendangan mendarat di tubuhnya. ANBU itu terdorong mundur dan membuat Naruto terlempar ke arah berlawanan. Gadis itu hanya mengerang pelan tanpa berusaha bangkit.

ANBU bertopeng beruang itu segera bangun dan berusaha meraih sang putri sebelum sebuah benda runcing menembus dadanya. Membuat tubuh berjubah hitam itu sedikit terangkat ke udara dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari balik topeng yang di kenakannya. Tubuh itu berayun sebelum terlempar dengan kasar membentur sebuah pohon. Di belakangnya sosok berambut merah itu hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi saat boneka berbentuk setengah kalajengking yang ia kendalikan mengayunkan ekornya yang penuh darah.

Disisi lain, bunyi gesekan daging terdengar diikuti tubuh ANBU yang kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sosok Orochimaru berdiri tenang sambil menjilat darah dari pedang yang ia pegang.

"Pengganggu sudah dibereskan," kata sosok ular itu menyeringai. Ia perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto diikuti anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Tanpa mereka sadari sang ANBU bertopeng beruang yang kini tergeletak menggerakkan sedikit jarinya dan sekejap kemudian sebuah kembang api kecil muncul di langit dengan bunyi yang memekakkan. Sang ANBU itu tak bergerak lagi saat sebuah pedang besar menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Huh... tikus memang paling susah dibasmi," gumam sosok berkulit biru yang mengayunkan pedang besarnya. Membuat darah memercik ke segala arah.

"Tapi ini sesuai rencana," kata Orochimaru sambil menatap sekeliling, sekejap saja seluruh area itu sudah dipenuhi ninja Konoha yang datang saat melihat dan mendengar isyarat darurat.

Sosokberambut orange itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi saat sebuah perisai pelindung muncul di sekitar mereka dan menghalangi para ninja Konoha itu mendekat. Dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang penuh lumpur.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu, dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat,"

###

Seluruh anggota tim tujuh tengah berada di dalam penginapan saat mendengar suara itu. Suara letupan keras diikuti warna yang pecah di atas langit. Mereka mengenalinya sebagai isyarat darurat yang digunakan saat perang dunia dulu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Di dimensi ini tidak ada perang, lagipula mereka berada di tengah desa Konoha.

"Sesuatu terjadi," bisik Sakura saat melihat banyak ninja yang berlari menuju arah suara berasal. Mereka saling pandang sesaat sebelum sekejap kemudian menghilang. Mereka berempat muncul di atap dan segera berlari ke arah dimana asap kecil berwarna putih yang masih membumbung di langit.

Mereka sampai di tempat itu dan menyadari sekempulan ninja yang mengelilingi satu area. Sebuah perisai pelindung memumbung tinggi membentuk persegi dan mencegah mereka mendekat. Dalam satu lompatan, keempat ninja dari dimensi lain itu mendarat di samping Yondaime yang telah berdiri di depan perisai dan mencoba masuk sebelum sebuah kilatan cakra petir membuatnya kembali terdorong mundur. Ia bahkan sempat mencoba masuk lewat segel _Hiraishin _namun barier itu kembali menolaknya.

"Brengsek!" runtuk Minato saat menyadari _kekai _ di depannya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilewati dengan mudah. Pastinya barier itu dibuat khusus agar ia tak bisa masuk.

"Jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh pada Naruto, Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka hingga mereka menyesal pernah hidup!" ancam sang Yondaime sambil membuat serangkaian segel di tangannya.

Kata-kata itu membuat seluruh tim tujuh menoleh dan memandang ke tengah _kekai. _Mendapati seluruh anggota akatsuki yang telah mati –di dunia mereka- berdiri di tengah _Kekai. _Dengan sosok Naruto yang terbaring di tanah di depan mereka.

Tanpa berpikir, keempat ninja itu mengarahkan jurus mereka ke arah kekai.

"CHIDORI!"

"SHANNARO!"

Diikuti sebuah ledakan dan getaran saat sebuah sosok raksasa terbuat dari tinta, sebuah tinju berselimut chakra dan dua chidori membentur permukaan _kekai. _

_Kekai _ itu bergetar sesaat sebelum berbalik menyerang dengan aliran petir yang membuat keempat ninja itu terlempar kebelakang sebelum mendarat di tanah.

"_What the f*ck are you doing?" _ maki Minato sambil memberi mereka berempat _deathglare. _

"Barier ini tak akan hancur dengan serangan seperti itu! Bahkan aku perlu waktu untuk menghancurkannya dengan _Fuuinjutsu*!" _ teriak Minato penuh amarah saat rangkaian segel yang sebelumnya ia buat jadi percuma karena serangan yang dilakukan tim tujuh. Dan ia harus mengulang proses itu dari awal.

Minato kembali membuat rangkaian segel dari tangannya, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat mata. Sementara itu di dalam barier, sekumpulan anggota akatsuki itu bahkan tak menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Minato semakin berkonsentrasi membuat segel saat sang ketua akatsuki berambut orange itu mengangkat Naruto dengan sebelah tangan. Perlahan sebelah tangan yang lainnya ikut terangkat menampakkan kilauan kunai yang terarah pada sosok sang putri yang bahkan tak bergerak. Ia tak akan sempat menyelamatkannya. Ia tahu itu.

Saat Minato mulai merasa putus asa, tiba-tiba udara menjadi terasa lebih dingin diikuti tekanan aura membunuh yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Minato menoleh, dan sesaat terpana saat melihat sesosok monster berwarna ungu gelap yang tercipta di sekeliling tubuh Sasuke.

"Susanoo," desis ninja raven itu dengan pupil berbentuk bintang, makhluk di atas Sasuke menggeram sambil mengarahkan senjata mirip busur ke arah barier. Dalam hitungan detik, panah itu melesat menembus barier, menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping, dan melaju tepat ke arah sosok berambut orange yang mencengkeram Naruto.

Detik kemudian, sebuah ledakan terdengar dan Sasuke segera berlari mendekat, menangkap sosok berpiama orange yang terlempar karena efek ledakan. Langkah Sasuke agak terhuyung saat _Susanoo-_nya menghilang. Namun ia tetap berlari dan berhasil menangkap sosok Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

Minato segera berlari mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto dalam dekapan Sasuke yang setengah berlutut di tanah. Dan tanpa sadar menghela nafas saat menyadari keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja meski ada beberapa luka lecet di wajahnya.

"Itu mengejutkan," sebuah suara bicara saat asap ledakan perlahan menghilang. Menampakkan beberapa anggota akatsuki yang masih berdiri tanpa terluka. Namun di tengah kawah ledakan terlihat ceceran daging dan tubuh yang hancur milik anggota Akatsuki yang tak bisa menghindar.

Dan berdiri di hadapan mereka Orochimaru, Hidan, Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara dan Kisame. Sepertinya Pein tidak selamat.

"Sepertinya, kita memang harus membereskannya sendiri," kata Orochimaru.

Sekejap kemudian, barier berwarna ungu itu kembali muncul. Menghalangi ninja lain yang ingin menolong.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu menyerang..." kata Minato sambil berdiri, jubah putih hokage-nya melambai pelan.

"Apapun itu... Aku akan menghabisimu," lanjut Minato dengan aura membunuh yang pekat. Di sekelilingnya berdiri Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Itachi, dan Obito. Mereka berhasil masuk sebelum barier kembali aktif.

Sekejap kemudian mereka menghilang. Diikuti ledakan dan dentingan senjata yang bertubrukan.

###

Kakashi merasa Dejavu saat berdiri berhadapan dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Bayangan pertempuran mereka di masa lalu kembali berputar. Dan bagaimana kegagalannya membuat mereka kehilangan Asuma.

"Yosh, Kakashi! Ayo kita habisi mereka berdua!" teriak Obito penuh semangat disampingnya.

Suara itu membuat Kakashi tersadar dan menoleh. Menatap sosok sahabat yang tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang berbeda dengan saat sosok itu menjadi _Jinchuuriki Juubi _ dan berniat menghancurkan dunia. Ia memang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada sosok sahabat dari dimensi ini. Tidak setelah apa yang ia perbuat di dimensinya, meski di akhir ia telah menyelamatkannya. Lagi. Meski Kakashi tahu, semua itu adalah salahnya. Salahnya karena tidak bisa melindungi Obito. Salahnya karena tak bisa menjaga janji dan melindungi Rin.

Lagipula Rin masih hidup di dunia ini. Jika di dunianya Obito bisa sadar setelah kehilangan Rin, tak ada alasan untuk membuatnya menjadi seorang Uchiha gila yang terobsesi dunia palsu di dimensi ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sampai di dimensi ini, Kakashi mengenyahkan setiap kecurigaan pada sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap sosok itu beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum di balik masker dan ikut memasang posisi bertahan.

"_You bet, scaredycat,"_

_..._

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasori-san," kata Sai sambil tersenyum menatap sosok Sasori yang masih terlihat muda dengan tubuh bonekanya. Di sebelahnya Konan berdiri angkuh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, Sai," kata Sakura sambil memasang sarung tangan hitamnya. Dan menatap sosok Akatsuki di depannya.

"Begitukah?" kata Sai, senyuman di wajahnya hilang saat mengingat pertempuran terakhirnya dengan sosok berambut merah itu, "Aku hanya senang bisa menghajarnya lagi," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius. Ia masih mengingat apa yang dilakukan sosok itu pada 'tubuh' sang kakak. Sebenarnya ia ingin melawan Deidara, tapi sepertinya ia harus puas dengan lawan yang didapatnya kali ini.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Dan kedua ninja itu mulai menyerang.

...

Sasuke masih menggendong Naruto dalam pelukannya saat ia melompat dan menghindari bom yang dilempar anggota Akatsuki itu disekelilingnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yg menggendong sang gadis, mau tak mau Sasuke hanya bisa melompat menghindar.

Sasuke kembali menggeram kesal, saat melompat menghindar dari sebuah bom tak terduga yg bersembunyi di dalam tanah. Ia tak percaya harus melawan si gila ledakan itu sekali lagi.

Sang raven itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangan saat pandangannya memburam sesaat. Dan ia akan jatuh tepat di atas tanah liat berisi bom kalau saja sebuah tangan pucat tak menariknya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, _Baka Otouto,"_ kata Itachi sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri tegak.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka Aniki!"_ bentak Sasuke balik sebelum terdiam saat sadar apa yag telah dikatakannya. Ia memandang sang kakak selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali melompat saat sebuah pedang besar mengayun ke arah mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Itachi melompat mundur menjauhi dua sosok Akatsuki yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Itachi.

"Aku juga ada di ruangan Hokage kemarin," Jawab Itachi sambil menatap Kisame dan Deidara bergantian, "Dan tak sulit untuk menebaknya,"

Sasuke tak menjawab selama beberapa saat sebelum perlahan menurunkan Naruto dari dekapannya dan membaringkannya di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menggumam '_Kagebunshin no jutsu'. _Satu klon yang identik segera muncul di samping Sasuke dan segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri di samping Itachi dan ikut menatap dua anggota Akatsuki didepannya.

"_Lets get rid of them," _kata Sasuke sambil berlari menyerang. Berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari Naruto. Sosok sang Kakak mengikuti dari belakang.

...

Minato melompat dan dengan sebelah tangan menebas seekor ular yang terjulur ke arahnya. Kunai berujung tiga terlihat bertebaran di sekelilingnya, diikuti kilatan kuning saat ia menggunakan jurus _Hiraishin _untuk menghabisi setiap sosok Orochimaru yang ia lihat. Hal itu terlihat percuma saat setiap sosok yang ia tebas berubah menjadi ular dan kembali menyerangnya. Sesaat kemudian sekelilingnya sudah dipenuhi ular, dan Minato harus melompat ke sebuah pohon untuk menghindari ular-ular itu.

Dengan wajah penuh konsentrasi Minato menganalisa keadaan dan merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Sang Yondaime Hokage itu melihat semua ular berkumpul dan membentuk sesosok tubuh.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan semua ini, Orochimaru," kata Minato dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sosok Orochimaru itu tertawa meremehkan. Mata emas itu menatap Minato penuh benci.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orochimaru balik. "Ternyata kau tak sepintar yang kukira, Hokage,"

Minato menyipit mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau bukan Orochimaru," kata Minato.

Sosok itu masih tersenyum, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanyanya menantang.

"Itu tak penting," jawab Minato sambil memposisikan kunainya di depan wajah,

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati,"

###

'Ini bukan hal yang bagus,' batin Kakashi sambil memandang dua anggota akatsuki yang masih dalam keadaan segar bugar sementara dirinya sudah mulai terengah. Sebelumnya, ia menghadapi mereka berdua dengan bantuan tim Asuma, itupun ia menggunakan sharingannya sejak awal.

Ya, sejak awal pertarungan ini, ia sama sekali tak menggunakan Sharingan, walau hal itu sedikit menyulitkan karena ia harus menggunakan mata itu saat akan menggunakan Chidori, mata normalnya takkan bisa mengikuti kecepatan jurus petir itu. Saat ini Kakashi baru sadar betapa ia sangat bergantung pada mata pemberian sang sahabat.

Sang sahabat yang kini masih bernafas di sampingnya.

Mungkin ia memang egois, tapi Kakashi benar-benar tak ingin Obito mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di balik ikat kepala di mata kirinya.

"Huh, kenapa ia tak mati juga?" tanya Obito heran saat melihat Kakuzu masih hidup meski setelah ia menghantamkan sebuah rasengan ke jantungnya.

"Dia punya 5 jantung," jawab Kakashi sambil kembali memasang posisi bertahan saat melihat 4 monster bertopeng yang keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu.

"Apa?" teriak Obito dengan wajah kaget. Sesaat mengingatkan Kakashi pada ekspresi Naruto. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Kau tak tahu tentang itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyindir.

"Berisik, kami tak pernah melawan anggota Akatsuki sebelumnya," bantah Obito dengan wajah merah.

Kakashi tak menjawab kata-kata Obito karena kini ia harus kembali melompat mundur dan menghindari sabit milik Hidan yang kini menyerangnya membabi buta. Suara 'Klank klank' terdengar jelas saat kunai miliknya berbenturan dengan sabit merah milik Hidan. Sambil terus bertukar serangan dengan missing nin berambut abu-abu itu Kakashi menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Suara ledakan terdengar saat salah satu monster bertopeng milik Kakuzu menyerang Obito dengan elemen petir, Obito berhasil melompat menghindar dan balas menyerang dengan jurus api _Gokakyuu _ miliknya. Namun ia tak menyadari saat salah satu monster bertopeng yang lain muncul di belakangnya. Saat sang Uchiha itu berbalik, ia mendapati monster itu sudah bersiap melancarkan jurus elemen api ke arahnya.

Melihat itu, konsentrasi Kakashi menjadi teralih dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Hidan untuk menendang sang Hatake dan membuatnya terlempar membentur sebuah pohon. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Kakashi dan mengayunkan sabitnya. Dan percikan darah terlihat sebelum sosok Kakashi itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Cip cip cip cip.

"Chidori!"

Sosok Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang monster yang menyerang Obito dan menyarangkan Chidorinya tepat ke tengah topeng dimana jantung berada.

Sepasang Sharingan milik Obito membulat saat tubuh monster itu perlahan ambruk dan memperlihatkan sosok Kakashi yang berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan sebelah mata terpejam dan sebuah sharingan di mata satunya. Kilatan petir dari jurus itu masih berkilau dan menciptakan bayangan di wajah sang Hatake.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau melihat ini,"Kata Kakashi sambil menatap Obito dengan mata Sharingannya, "Tapi itu terlalu bodoh, dan tak sebanding jika aku harus melihat kematianmu lagi,"

Obito kehilangan kata-kata.

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum keduanya harus melompat bersamaan saat Kakuzu dan Hidan kembali menyerang.

"_What the hell happenned in your world?" _bentak Obito sambil melirik Kakashi yang kini beradu punggung dengannya.

"Kuceritakan nanti," jawab Kakashi sambil menatap Kakuzu yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mati kali ini, Brengsek,"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Idiot,"

...

Seperti yang ia duga, bertarung bersama dengan Itachi bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Gaya bertarungnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok kakak yang ia kenal. Penuh perhitungan dan tepat sasaran.

Sambil melirik sosok Itachi yang tengah berhadapan dengan Kisame, Sasuke mengalirkan cakra petir ke Chokuto miliknya dan menebas beberapa tanah liat yang dilemparkan Deidara padanya. Membelahnya dan mencegah tanah itu meledak dengan cakra petir miliknya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga Deidara membuat sebuah tanah liat berbentuk burung besar yang familiar. Akatsuki berambut blonde itu kini terbang di atas tanah liat buatannya itu sambil melemparkan boneka tanah liat lain yang berukuran sedang.

Berhubung Sasuke tak memiliki segel gaib Orochimaru lagi, ia menggunakan _Susanoo _untuk melindungi dirinya dari ledakan, Dan menyerang balik tanah liat itu dengan panahnya. Dalam satu lompatan, Sasukebersiap menyerang Deidara yang kini terjatuh dari tanah liat yang kini terlihat berlubang di salah satu sisi..

Dengan _Mangekyou Sharingan _yang menyala di matanya, Sasuke sudah bersiap menghabisi Deidara untuk kedua kalinya sebelum kedua matanya berdenyut dan membuat Susanoo miliknya kehilangan wujud sebelum menghilang samasekali. Sasuke mendarat di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini berdenyut nyeri, dengan cairan merah yang perlahan menetes dari kedua matanya.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan Deidara yang kini melompat dan melemparkan C4 miliknya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berlutut di tanah.

Bum

Blarrr!

Sebuah ledakan besar terlihat diikuti hempasan angin yang membuat seluruh ninja di dalam kekai itu menoleh dan segera melompat menghindar. Semua ninja yang berada di luar kekai memasang ekspresi horor saat seluruh area di dalam kekai terselimut kabut debu yang tebal. Fugaku Uchiha berada di antara mereka dan hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat peristiwa itu. Tak dapat membantu dari balik kekai yang sama sekali tak bergeming menerima gelombang ledakan.

Saat kabut mulai menipis terlihat sebuah kawah ledakan yang lumayan besar dimana Sasuke sebelumnya berada. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, sebuah barier lain yang terbuat dari tanah merekah terbuka dan menampakkan Yondaime dan Kakashi yang tengah menempelkan tangannya di tanah. Di belakangnya Obito, Sakura, dan Sai berdiri sementara Itachi terlihat berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang memasang pose yang sama. Di belakangnya klon Sasuke berdiri sambil menggendong sosok Naruto sebelum terlihat limbung dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Minato secepat kilat menangkap tubuh sang putri sebelum membentur tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang mencoba menutupi matanya.

"Serahkan padaku," kata Sakura sambil ikut berlutut di di depan Sasuke dan segera meletakkan tangan berselimut cakra miliknya ke mata Sasuke yang terpejam.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersentak, "Sasuke-"

"Diamlah, Sakura," potong Sasuke sebelum gadis itu bicara lebih banyak.

"Tidak! Kau yang harus diam, dasar bodoh! Kau pikir semua akan lebih baik jika kau menyembunyikan lukamu seperti ini?" bentak Sakura marah. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya ke mata Sasuke.

"Berhentilah jadi orang brengsek dan biarkan kami membantumu, bukankah kita satu tim? Naruto juga akan marah kalau melihatmu seperti ini!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia," desis Sasuke sambil menyentakkan tangan Sakura dan menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang onix yang terlihat marah.

Sakura terdiam sebelum wajahnya melembut.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sakura pelan sebelum tersenyum sedih, "Tapi setidaknya kau juga harus menjaga kondisimu, matamu, bukankah itu pemberian yang berharga?" lanjutnya sambil melirik Itachi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memalingkan muka.

"Sementara ini, jangan gunakan mangekyou, meskipun Sharingan biasa tak apa," kata Sakura sambil kembali meletakkan tangannya di mata Sasuke yang kini tak lagi melawan.

"Maa... _Sensei, _sepertinya kita membutuhkan strategi," Kata Kakashi sambil berdiri dan menatap anggota Akatsuki yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "Strategi yang bagus, aku sarankan," tambah Kakashi.

Minato menunduk menatap sosok sang putri yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum menatap kedepan penuh konsentrasi.

Semuanya tersentak saat tiba-tiba barier yang mengelilingi mereka hancur berantakan. Di antara kilauan pecahan kekai itu, beberapa bayangan berkelebat dan mendarat di depan kelompok Yondaime dan Kakashi.

Kibaran jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah mereka terlihat mencolok di tanah lapang yang tandus karena ledakan.

Seluruh ninja Konoha di tempat itu menatap sekelompok ninja yang baru datang itu lalu beralih menatap kelompok lain yang terlihat identik.

"Apa kau merindukanku,Minato?" sapa Orochimaru sambil menyeringai dengan mata emasnya yang berkilau.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

Hy^^

Saya tau ini sudah beberapa lama, dan maaf chap ini pendek. Apalagi dengan beberapa kalimat yang sepertinya tidak cocok saya sisipkan *gomen... bahasa inggris saya payah, tapi saya kebanyakan baca fic inggris dan kesulitan mengartikannya dalam bahasa indonesia ^^a maaf ya* ada yang bisa bantuin saya benerinnya? mohon kritiknya ya ^^v

Chap depan akan ada kejutan yang saya siapkan^^, saya harap bisa segera menulisnya =.=a.

Semoga suka chap ini^^

Review please...


	11. Chapter 11

Summary : 2 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendapat misi untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang saat perang berakhir. dengan Mangekyo milik Sasuke, mereka berempat melompati lubang hitam dan sampai di dimensi lain. sebuah Konoha yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha tempat asal mereka. dimana disini Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin bahkan Itachi masih hidup. dan Naruto yang mereka temui di dunia itu adalah seorang perempuan. jadi dimana Naruto yang sesungguhnya mereka cari?

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Langit malam saat itu terlihat pucat dengan gumpalan awan tipis yang berarak, sesekali akan menutupi sinar rembulan dan membuat bayangan hitam bergerak di bumi yang dinaunginya.

Dibawahnya, di tengah desa Konoha yang biasanya damai itu kini dipenuhi para ninja yang bersiaga dan memasang ekspresi cemas. Menatap sebuah _kekai _segi empat berwarna keungunan yang melingkupi salah satu area tanah pelatihan di desa shinobi tersebut.

Dengan semua kekacauan itu, mereka bahkan tak menyadari kelebatan bayangan hitam yang memasuki area desa dengan melompati dinding tinggi perbatasan. Hampir tanpa suara, mereka berlari cepat melompati atap dan mendekati area kekai yang terlihat bersinar meski dari kejauhan.

Di dalam _kekai _itu, terlihat jelas para anggota akatsuki yang berdiri berhadapan dengan kumpulan ninja yang salah satunya mengenakan jubah putih Hokage.

Sang _Yondaime-Hokage _berambut kuning itu terlihat tegang dengan keringat tipis yang membasahi dahinya. Menatap musuh di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Minato telah menganalisa keadaan mereka saat ini. 7 orang musuh. 6 orang rekan dengan satu orang cedera. Dan putrinya.

Bukan keadaan yang bagus.

Secara teknis... mereka kalah jumlah. Cara yang tersisa hanyalah satu lawan satu. Tapi menghadapi anggota akatsuki sendirian terlalu beresiko... dia juga harus melindungi Naruto. Itu akan sulit. Meskipun ia menggunakan Hiraishin, anggota Akatsuki bukanlah lawan yang enteng. Melawan satu dari mereka mungkin mudah baginya. Tapi jika satu kelompok seperti ini, ia bahkan akan kesulitan.

Sambil mempertimbangkan strategi lain... Minato sempat bertanya dalam hati alasan anggota Akatsuki menyerang putrinya, apalagi di dalam tembok Konoha. Itu terlihat seperti misi bunuh diri dan kalaupun mereka berhasil, apa yang mereka dapat. Kemungkinan besar adalah mereka akan dicap sebagai kriminal, dan perdamaian yang selama ini mereka jaga akan sia-sia.

Perang.

Kata itu membuat Minato tersentak. Akatsuki ingin mengobarkan perang?

Setelah sekian lama? Kenapa? Bukankah bertahun-tahun ini mereka sudah bersusah payah bekerjasama agar kedamaian terus terjaga dan tak ada lagi perang antar desa ninja?

Ada hal yang aneh. Minato kembali menatap sekumpulan ninja berjubah awan merah itu.

Organisasi khusus itu, Akatsuki. Adalah Organisasi yang terbentuk untuk menjaga perdamaian di lima negara Shinobi. Anggotanya pun bukan orang biasa, mereka kumpulan ninja spesial dari tiap negara. Dan saat kau menjadi anggota Akatsuki, kau bukan lagi menjadi anggota desa Shinobi. Kau menjadi ninja netral yang tak memihak manapun. Hanya melakukan apapun demi perdamaian. Bahkan menghancurkan desa asalmu jika harus. Hal itu disimbolkan dengan menggores ikat kepala dari desa asalmu. Membuat mereka tampak seperti _missing-nin. _Bedanya adalah anggota Akatsuki selalu mengenakan jubah hitam bersimbol awan merah, dan identitas serta nama mereka akan dijelaskan secara detil dalam _Bingo-book._

Kenapa mereka menyerang Konoha tanpa alasan? Apa Konoha telah membuat kesalahan? Kalaupun benar, biasanya mereka akan memberikan peringatan dan mengadakan pertemuan dengan para _Kage. _Melakukan serangan tanpa alasan seperti ini secara teknis mereka melanggar janji perdamaian yang artinya perang.

Minato menunduk menatap sosok sang putri yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum menatap kedepan penuh konsentrasi.

Apa yang harus dilakukan? Pilihan terbaik apa yang bisa ia ambil?

Minato tersentak saat tiba-tiba barier yang mengelilingi mereka hancur berantakan. Di antara kilauan pecahan kekai itu, beberapa bayangan berkelebat dan mendarat di depan kelompok Yondaime dan Kakashi.

Kibaran jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah mereka terlihat mencolok di tanah lapang yang tandus karena ledakan.

Seluruh ninja Konoha di tempat itu menatap sekelompok ninja yang baru datang itu lalu beralih menatap kelompok lain yang terlihat identik.

"Apa kau merindukanku,Minato?" sapa Orochimaru sambil menyeringai dengan mata emasnya yang berkilau.

Sesaat Minato membeku, menatap sekelompok ninja yang baru datang itu. Sebelum tiba-tiba ia sadar dan tersenyum.

"Kau takkan tahu betapa senang aku melihatmu, _Oyaji_,"

.

.

.

## Searching for The Sun ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 11

.

Dua kelompok ninja yang identik –minus beberapa orang- itu sesaat hanya saling pandang. Mengamati satu sama lain dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sedetik setelah barier kedua itu hancur, seluruh ninja Konoha yang semula hanya bisa berdiri diam langsung melesat mengepung para ninja asing yang telah dengan berani menyerang Hokage mereka di tengah kota. Sekejap saja dua kelompok ninja –tiga plus kelompok Minato- sudah dikelilingi para ninja Konoha yang seluruhnya memasang posisi siap menyerang. Beberapa Anbu dan ninja kelas tinggi langsung memposisikan diri di depan kelompok Minato. Bersiap melindungi sang Hokage jika dua kelompok ninja asing itu kembali menyerang.

Ketegangan Minato sesaat langsung mencair meski ia tak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Menatap para anggota Akatsuki –dan kembarannya- dengan mata penuh perhitungan.

Untuk sesaat suasana terasa sangat tegang hingga para anggota Akatsuki yang baru saja datang itu mulai berkomentar.

"Huh... apa-apaan ini? Sekelompok penyamar? Kalian benar-benar ingin mati, heh?" sosok berkulit biru itu menyeringai dengan giginya yang berupa taring.

"Mencoba meniru seniku, Un? Seni adalah ledakan! Kalian akan kujadikan debu, Un!"

"Beraninya... kalian telah menghina Jashin-Sama..."

"Dan kupikir Orochimaru sudah gila..."

"Hm... jika aku memotong kepala kalian lalu kutukarkan... jumlahnya..."

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu melirik Kakuzu.

"Jadi selama ini itu yang kau pikirkan, Un? Kuledakkan kau sebelum bisa memotong kepalaku!" teriak Deidara dengan murka.

Mengabaikan anggotanya yang saling berdebat, salah satu sosok berjubah itu berbalik menghadap kelompok Minato.

"Aku senang kami tidak terlambat," ucap sosok berambut orange itu sambil menatap sang Hokage.

"Ya, senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Yahiko-san." Ucap Minato pada ketua Akatsuki sekaligus kakak seperguruannya itu, "Walau aku masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi," lanjut Minato beralih menatap anggota Akatsuki yang sebelumnya ia lawan.

"Aku tak tahu kau juga membawa anggota Akatsukimu kemari, Kakashi," Bisik Minato tanpa melirik sang murid yang terlihat menganalisa keadaan di depan mereka. Kemungkinan paling tinggi mengapa ada dua anggota Akatsuki adalah salah satu dari kelompok di depannya berasal dari dimensi lain. Dimensi Kakashi lebih tepatnya.

"Itu tak mungkin, _Sensei_. Di tempat kami mereka semua sudah mati." Jawab Kakashi pelan dengan wajah serius, "Mereka juga terlihat berbeda..." lanjutnya sambil menatap sosok Akatsuki berambut orange di depannya. Tak seperti 'Pein' dari dunia mereka, ketua akatsuki itu tak memiliki tindikan apapun di tubuhnya, dan ia juga tidak memiliki Rinnegan. Seolah itu tubuh asli dan bukan mayat yang dikendalikan oleh cakra. Mereka juga bukan tubuh edotensei... dan Minato memanggilnya Yahiko, bukan Pein atau Nagato.

Kelompok Akatsuki yang menyerang Naruto itu hanya diam menatap anggota Akatsuki yang baru datang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mereka seakan tak peduli pada sepasukan ninja yang sudah mengepung mereka dari segala arah.

"Kupikir Orochimaru bisa menjelaskannya," Ucap Yahiko sambil melirik sosok Sannin yang tengah menyeringai menatap 'kembarannya' di ujung lapangan, "Dialah yang memberiku informasi tentang penyerangan ini,"

"Ya, sepertinya hanya dia yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi," jawab Minato sambil memandang sang 'paman'.

"Khu khu khu, tak kusangka kau berhasil melakukannya... harus kuakui aku kagum," kata Orochimaru masih sambil menyeringai.

Sosok Orochimaru yang lain itu hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sebelum ikut tersenyum.

"Seseorang harus melakukannya jika anda terlalu pengecut untuk mencoba, Orochimaru-_sama_," jawab sosok itu dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku penasaran... jelas sekali mereka bukan _henge_... dan aku sempat melihat kemampuan mereka... bagaimana bisa kau membuat klon seperti itu... Kabuto-_kun," _tanya Orochimaru penuh minat.

Sosok di depannya itu masih tersenyum sebelum dalam sekejap ia menyobek sesuatu dari wajahnya menampakkan wajah lain yang cukup familiar.

"Hanya melakukan _ini _dan _itu..." _jawab Kabuto sambil menatap mantan tuannya itu.

"Hm... sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu," kata Orochimaru dengan wajah serius.

"Aku khawatir ini sudah menjadi masalah pribadi Akatsuki, biarkan kami membereskannya sendiri," kata Yahiko sambil melangkah maju. Menghadap kelompok peniru di depannya.

Minato mengangguk, "Kuserahkan padamu, tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya di luar desa?" pinta Minato.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi kusarankan kalian menyingkir," kata Nagato.

Minato mengangguk, dia memberi isyarat agar para ninja yang berada disana menyingkir namun tetap berada dalam jarak pandang jika saja pertempuran itu di luar kontrol.

Untung saja mereka berada di area latihan yang jarang terdapat bangunan.

"Hokage-sama, mohon ijin untuk tetap berada di sini," pinta Itachi sambil berdiri. Setelah melihat Minato mengangguk, Itachi melangkah maju hingga berdampingan dengan para anggota Akatsuki. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sang Uchiha itu sebenarnya adalah anggota Akatsuki, sebelum akhirnya memilih keluar dari organisasi itu dengan alasan, ia terlalu mencintai desa Konoha dan tak yakin bisa menjaga prinsip Akatsuki yang 'netral'.

"Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu nanti, Un. Setelah aku membereskan parasit ini," kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan mulut di tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Dei-kun," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum, yang langsung membuat tiga garis siku-siku muncul di kepala sang gila ledakan.

"Aku berubah pikiran, Kubunuh kau sekarang,Un!"

Sementara itu kelompok Minato hanya memandang situasi dalam diam.

"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempat yang lebih aman," kata Minato sambil bersiap menggunakan Hiraishin. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Kabuto menatap kepergian Minato sambil berdecih. Ia memandang sekeliling dimana seluruh ninja Konoha yang menyingkir meski masih memasang posisi siaga di kejauhan lalu kembali menatap kedepan dimana sosok Orochimaru menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Sayang sekali rencanaku kali ini gagal... aku tak mengira kalian akan mengetahuinya secepat ini," kata Kabuto sebelum melanjutkan, "Nah... sampai jumpa lagi Orochimaru-_sama,"_

Bersamaan dengan itu sosok Kabuto mulai menghilang dan melebur ke dalam tanah.

Secepat kilat para anggota Akatsuki yg baru datang itu melesat dan menyerang para penyamar yang mulai menghilang.

'BUM!'

Tanah terasa bergetar sesaat diikuti asap debu yang mengepul.

"Lain kali, Orochimaru-_sama," _suara Kabuto menggema.

Saat asap debu mulai menghilang para anggota akatsuki itu terlihat berdiri di kawah ledakan.

"Mereka kabur," Kata Kisame sambil meletakkan Samehada miliknya diatas bahu. Para anggota akatsuki itu menatap sang Ketua, hingga beberapa dari mereka terlihat menghilang dalam sekejap.

Orochimaru menatap tempat Kabuto sebelumnya berada dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Sekarang setelah para pengecut itu pergi... ayo kita selesaikan duel kita, Un," kata Deidara sambil melayangkan kunainya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi dengan cepat melompat mundur dan menangkis kunai itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu, Dei-kun?" kata Itachi dengan senyum _prince charming-_nya.

"Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu, Keriput!" teriak Deidara dengan otot-otot yang menyembul di dahinya. Ia sudah bersiap mengambil peledak di kantongnya sebelum suara sang ketua akatsuki menghentikannya.

"Hentikan, Deidara. Kita kesini bukan untuk berkelahi," kata ketua Akatsuki berambut oren itu dengan wajah serius.

"Cih!" desis Deidara sambil memalingkan muka. Disampingnya Itachi berjalan mendekat dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum. Tanpa bisa ditahan sosok blonde itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Itachi yang dengan mudah menangkisnya, keduanya saling bertukar tendangan dan pukulan tanpa menghiraukan perintah sang ketua ataupun ninja di sekelilingnya.

Yahiko hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap Minato yang telah kembali dengan Hiraishin.

"Mereka kabur?" tanya Minato sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Ya, untuk sementara," kata Yahiko.

"Ini membuatku khawatir, kita bicara di kantorku," kata Minato sebelum berbalik menatap tim tujuh,"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Hokage-sama," jawab Kakashi diikuti anggukan seluruh ninja dari dimensi lain kecuali Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-san, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjalani pemeriksaan menyeluruh di rumah sakit." Kata Minato dengan wajah serius, "Ini perintah."

"Baik, Hokage-sama,"

###

Minato berdiri sambil menatap seluruh desa Konoha dari jendela lebar di kantornya. Dibelakangnya Sang ketua Akatsuki terlihat duduk sambil memasang wajah berpikir. Sosok Orochimaru juga berada di ruangan itu. Berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan mata emasnya yang mengawasi tiap ekspresi sang Hokage.

"Ini akan jadi masalah besar bila kita tak segera bertindak," Kata Yahiko memecah keheningan.

Minato menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik menatap dua anggota Akatsuki yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku masih tak mengerti tujuan mereka menyerang putriku," kata Minato sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Itu sudah jelas," kata Orochimaru, "Mereka ingin memecah belah kita dengan memanfaatkan Naruto. Siapapun di dunia Shinobi tahu bagaimana protektifnya dirimu, dan menyerangnya di tengah desa dengan seluruh ninja sebagai saksinya pasti akan menghancurkan perjanjian kita. Jika tak melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, aku juga takkan percaya kalau mereka palsu,".

"Ya, aku pun hampir tertipu. Kita harus memberitahukan kejadian ini pada seluruh _Kage. _Dan memperingatkan mereka agar tidak tertipu. Ini akan sulit mengingat sangat sulit membedakan kalian. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat klon seperti itu?" Renung Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Aku punya dugaan bagaimana ia bisa membuat klon seperti itu," kata Orochimaru.

"Dan jika dugaanku benar, kita dalam masalah serius,"

###

Di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha, sosok Uchiha dari dimensi lain terlihat tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang sementara sosok lain berambut pink tengah duduk disampingnya sembari menyelimuti bagian mata Sasuke dengan cakra hijau. Sesekali Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sembari menatap penuh konsentrasi ke arah Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama cakra hijau itu menghilang diikuti sang kunoichi yang menghela nafas lega.

"Lihat, tak terlalu sulitkan?" kata Sakura agak kesal. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya sementara sosok yang tengah berbaring itu hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang sejak tadi hanya memandang dari ujung ruangan sambil bersandar di dinding. Sai berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Seperti yang kuduga, dia membuat otot-otot di sekitar matanya terlalu tegang karena kelelahan. Beberapa syaraf matanya kembali pecah namun sudah tak apa sekarang. Syaraf penglihatannya juga menegang karena stress yang menumpuk. Jika hal itu tak segera diobati bisa berdampak serius pada matanya. Untung saja 'Kapten Anbu yang Hebat' ini dengan senang hati membiarkan dirinya diobati," kata Sakura dengan nada menyindir di kalimat akhir.

"Aku senang tak ada hal serius yang terjadi," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja dia tak boleh menggunakan mangekyou untuk sementara waktu. Terutama jutsu dimensi yang membawa kita kemari. Kita tak akan bisa kembali setidaknya sampai kondisi Sasuke benar-benar membaik," lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tak akan kembali sebelum menemukannya," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Sasuke...,"

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, Kakashi!" bentak Sasuke. Tak ingin mendengar apa yang ia tahu akan dikatakan mantan gurunya itu.

Suasana terasa hening saat keempat ninja dari dimensi lain itu hanya diam sebelum memalingkan wajah mereka dari sosok raven yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Obito berdiri di balik pintu dengan raut wajah serius. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi konyol yang biasa mereka lihat beberapa minggu ini.

"Kakashi, kita harus bicara," kata Obito sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping. Tanpa menjawab, Kakashi berjalan keluar dari kamar rumah sakit itu diikuti Obito di belakangnya. Saat kedua sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan, sosok Itachi menggantikannya di depan pintu. Sakura dan Sai berpandangan sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam kamar, hingga Itachi melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang sosok disampingnya.

Keduanya hanya diam sementara korden putih di samping jendela berayun pelan.

Mata hitam milik sang kapten ANBU itu menelusuri dengan seksama sosok pucat yang lebih muda darinya itu dalam diam. Seakan mematri sosok dari dimensi lain itu dalam ingatan.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," kata Itachi akhirnya, dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sasuke masih diam dan tak mau memandang sosok yang mirip sang kakak.

"Boleh aku meminta sebuah permohonan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dan selama beberapa saat yang lama keduanya tetap diam. Hingga Sasuke menggumam pelan.

"Hn,"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Itachi cepat.

Tubuh Sasuke sekejap membeku, sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, Itachi sudah bangkit dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja." Bisik Itachi pelan.

" Maaf, aku tak bisa melindungimu di dunia ini. Aku memang kakak yang tak berguna." Bisiknya lagi sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua berbeda, dan kau mungkin tak akan pernah menganggapku sebagai kakak. Aku di dunia sana pasti seorang yang sangat berbeda denganku. Tapi aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah menunjukkan padaku. Sosok adikku yang telah dewasa."

"Adik yang sudah tak kumiliki lagi,"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke,"

Sasuke masih tak bergerak, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Di depan pintu ruangan itu, Fugaku Uchiha berdiri dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian, ia melangkah pergi tanpa suara.

###

Langit masih gelap saat dua ninja itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha. Beberapa ninja –dan ANBU jika kau bisa melihat- masih berjaga di beberapa titik desa, bersiaga penuh jika saja musuh kembali menyerang. Kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa menyusup melewati _kekai_ pelindung desa tanpa terdeteksi membuat para ninja itu was-was. Meski anggota akatsuki yang asli dan sang Hokage berada di desa, mau tak mau mereka harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Obito hanya terdiam saat mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan di depannya dengan santai. Mata kelamnya terus mengawasi punggung sang Hatake dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Tapi sang Uchiha tak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan sosok yang sama dengan teman satu timnya yang telah mati itu menuntun jalan.

Tak berapa lama, mereka keluar dari kompleks perumahan dan memasuki kawasan lapangan latihan. Melewati bekas pertempuran mereka dengan Akatsuki gadungan –yang masih diperiksa oleh beberapa ninja- dan memasuki lapangan latihan lain yang terlihat lama tak pernah digunakan. Terlihat dari rerumputan yang tumbuh lebih tinggi di sana-sini.

Sosok berambut putih itu terus berjalan membelah padang rumput kecil itu dengan Obito mengekor di belakang. Hingga ia berhenti di depan tugu batu di ujung lapangan.

_Memorial Stone – _Batu Peringatan.

Rasa nyeri yang familiar terasa di dada sang Uchiha saat matanya menatap nama 'Hatake Kakashi' yang terukir di permukaan batu. Secara refleks Obito menurunkan _google _yang terpasang di kepalanya dan menunduk.

Ia selalu membenci tempat ini.

Tempat yang akan mengingatkannya tentang kegagalan. Kegagalannya menyelamatkan teman yang berharga.

Meski bertahun-tahun berlalu. Meski kini ia telah menyandang gelar _Jonin_. Airmatanya akan selalu turun saat memandang deretan nama itu.

Ia masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kakashi akan mengolok-oloknya karena menangis. Dan menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang _shinobi _yang tak boleh menunjukkan emosi , tentang peraturan ninja–bla-bla-bla. Yang pasti akan sangat menyebalkan.

Ia ingin mengingat bagaimana wajah yang selalu tertutup masker dengan tatapan mata yang serius itu mengoloknya, mengejeknya . Tapi ia tak bisa.

Yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah bagaimana tubuh berlumuran darah itu tertimbun reruntuhan.

Ia masih ingat setelah menyelamatkan Rin dan memanggil sang _sensei _ dengan kunai berujung tiga yang diberikan Kakashi. Setelah membantai ninja _Iwa _yang tersisa di tempat itu, ia harus menggali reruntuhan –dia tak akan meninggalkan Kakashi walau harus mati sekalipun- hanya untuk menemukan bagaimana tubuh itu terdiam dan tak bergerak lagi.

Itu salahnya kan?

Kalau saja Kakashi tak terluka untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia pasti bisa menghindari batu itu. Ia pasti masih hidup saat ini. Menjadi ninja hebat yang melebihi orang idiot seperti dirinya.

Setiap ia berada di tempat ini, pikiran 'kalau saja' akan selalu berputar di otaknya. Membuat berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi 'kalau saja' ia membuat keputusan yang tepat. Kakashi pasti membencinya. Kakashi pasti tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Kakashi-

"Kau tahu Obito, aku senang aku yang mati di dunia ini,"

Suara yang amat dikenalnya itu membuat sang Uchiha tersentak dan langsung menoleh dan teringat. Bahwa 'Kakashi' ada di sampingnya. Berdiri berdampingan dengannya tanpa satupun luka, dan hidup. Ia memandangi samping wajah ninja berambut putih itu, yang sama sekali tak terlihat dengan masker dan ikat kepala yang menutup sisi matanya. Bukan, dia bukan 'Kakashi'.

"Jaga kata-katamu, brengsek! Apa yang kau tahu? Jangan bicara seenaknya seolah kau tahu rasanya. Kau hanya seseorang dengan wajah yang mirip dengan_nya._ Yang dengan mudahnya tersenyum. Membaca buku porno di tempat umum. Kau sama sekali bukan _dia! _Kau bukan Kakashi_ku. _Kakashiku tak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu! Jadi jaga mulutmu dan jangan bicara seolah kau adalah dia! Aku tahu dia tak akan pernah memaafkanku. Aku tahu dia pasti membenciku di alam sana!"

Obito memandang tajam sosok berambut putih yang sama sekali tak bergerak di sampingnya.

"Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya tiap orang memandangmu dan melihat kekecewaan di mata mereka. Berharap ninja jenius yang menjadi harapan desa itu masih hidup dan bukannya seorang idiot badut kelas sepertiku yang selamat. Kau tak tahu bagaimana _sensei _memandangmu kecewa tanpa mengatakan apapun! Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana gadis yang kau cintai menangis setiap kali mendengar nama itu! Nah, jadi katakan padaku, _orang asing. _Apa yang kau tahu tentang tempat ini. Tentang apa yang _dia _rasakan?"

Kata-kata itu dengan mudah meluncur di mulut Obito. Mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang tertimbun di hatinya selama ini. Ia tak peduli dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya. Memburamkan pandangannya dengan _gogle_ yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Awalnya dia benar-benar senang saat melihat Kakashi. Mengira teman lamanya itu benar-benar kembali. Menjalankan misi bersama seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tapi ia salah. Orang ini bukanlah Kakashinya. Tak akan pernah menjadi Kakashinya.

"Ya, aku tahu," sosok di sampingnya itu menoleh. Menatapnya dengan mata yang sama dengan penuh kesedihan. Dan membuatnya membeku.

"Di tempatku, 20 tahun yang lalu. Kau menyelamatkanku hingga kau yang harus tertimbun reruntuhan. Kau juga memberikan sebelah matamu sebagai hadiah kelulusanku sebagai Jonin. Kau hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot saat matamu diambil dengan sebelah tubuh yang remuk tertimbun reruntuhan. Dan kau hanya meminta agar aku menjaga Rin."

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan setelahnya? Aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menggali reruntuhan dan membawa tubuhmu pulang. Aku hanya lari seperti seorang pengecut."

Obito masih menatap sosok berambut putih itu tak percaya.

"6 bulan setelahnya, Rin mati di tanganku,"

Kata terakhir itu membuat mata kelam Obito melebar.

Apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

"2 tahun kemudian S_ensei _dan Kushina-nee juga meninggal,"

Apa-apaan itu? Minato-_sensei _adalah ninja terkuat dan juga hokage. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan ninja yang dijuluki 'Kilat Kuning Konoha'? Dan Kushina juga?

"Selama 12 tahun aku tak menampakkan diriku di depan Naruto,"

Apa dia sudah gila?

"Nah Obito, kau bisa lihat kan, perbedaan besar diantara kita. Semuanya akan lebih baik, jika saja di duniaku kaulah yang selamat." Kata Kakashi sambil menyipitkan mata tanda ia tersenyum sebelum sebuah pukulan mendarat cepat di wajahnya. Membuat ninja berambut putih itu tersungkur di tanah berumput.

"KAU! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN? K-kau... KAU MEMBUNUH RIN?" teriak Obito sambil mencengkeram rompi jonin Kakashi.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?" bentak sang Uchiha lagi.

Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah Obito yang penuh amarah.

"JELASKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK!" bentak Obito lagi.

"Itu tak penting,"

"ITU PENTING BUATKU!"

Sebelah mata abu-abu itu menatap sosok Obito yang tanpa sadar mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya, dan Kakashi menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya yang kini terasa berkedut nyeri. Seolah terhubung dengan emosi sosok sahabat di depannya.

"Obito... Rin baik-baik saja." Kata Kakashi pelan, mencoba menenangkan.

"Dia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi di duniaku, tak akan terjadi disini. bukankah ada kau yang akan melindunginya? Aku juga akan melindunginya." Lanjut sang Hatake.

"Berhentilah menangis, dasar cengeng," kata Kakashi.

Memandang wajah sang sahabat yang penuh air mata, dengan airmata yang juga mengalir di sebelah wajah yang tertutup ikat kepala.

###

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Minato. Memandang cemas Rin yang dengan segera memeriksa kondisi sang putri, segera setelah ia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Rin tak menjawab, ia masih diam dengan tangan berselimut chakra hijau memeriksa kondisi Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"MINATO!" teriak Kushina yang segera berlari memasuki ruangan menuju sisi sang putri, "Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Bagaimana, Rin?" tanya Minato lagi. Ia mendekati Kushina dan memeluknya.

"Secara fisik, dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada tulang yang patah ataupun luka yang fatal." Kata Rin sambil tetap berkonsentrasi memeriksa, "Tapi, Sensei..."

Minato sudah menghela nafas lega sebelum Rin akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Aku tak bisa membangunkannya," kata Rin sambil menatap pasangan Namikaze itu. Cakra hijau di tangannya menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato gusar.

"Karena tak ada luka yang fatal, aku bermaksud membangunkannya. Karena kemungkinan besar dia hanya pingsan karena syok dan ketakutan. Dia akan lebih tenang jika bangun dan menyadari ia aman. Tapi, walau aku mencoba membangunkannya dengan cakraku, Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon." Kata Rin dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan chakra Naruto, chakranya tak merespon chakraku sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya meski hanya luka lecet. Ini tidak normal _Sensei," _jelas Rin.

Minato terdiam sesaat.

'Apa Akatsuki palsu itu melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto?' batin Minato dengan aura membunuh yang langsung menguar dari tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang terkepal erat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan para peniru itu saat berada di dalam _kekai._

Saat itu ia sudah dalam perjalanan mencoba membujuk Naruto pulang saat ia melihat sinyal bahaya itu. Dan ia refleks segera menggunakan _Hiraishin _untuk sampai ke sisi sang putri sebelum _kekai _itu menolaknya. Dan di balik kekai, ia hanya bisa melihat Yahiko yang mencengkeram tubuh Naruto dan berusaha menikamnya. Tak ada tanda mereka melakukan ritual atau sesuatu yang aneh pada sang putri. Lalu kenapa?

Saat kekalutan Minato mulai memuncak, ia merasakan genggaman lembut di tangannya yang terkepal.

"Tenanglah, Minato. Semua tak akan baik jika kau berpikir dengan amarah," kata Kushina pelan sambil memandang sang Namikaze. Minato memandang sang Istri sebelum memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan mencoba memeriksanya," kata Minato sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang sang putri. Jika benar para peniru itu melakukan sesuatu, ia berjanji akan membalasnya dengan neraka.

Awalnya Minato hanya mengusap dahi Naruto lembut. Menatap wajah berkulit madu sang putri yang seolah tengah tertidur pulas. Beberapa luka lecet dan lumpur yang mengering menghiasi wajah berhias tiga goresan itu. Ia berlahan membelai pipi sang putri, mencoba menghapus noda lumpur itu sebelum perlahan menyalurkan sedikit chakranya untuk memeriksa adanya segel ataupun energi asing yang membuat kondisi sang putri menjadi seperti ini. Dan kekhawatirannya kembali muncul saat merasakan keadaan chakra Naruto yang sangat tipis. Chakra Naruto memang tak banyak, tapi ia tak pernah merasakan tubuh seseorang memiliki chakra sesedikit ini.

Minato kembali berkonsentrasi hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah chakra asing namun terasa familiar. Ia baru sadar setelah memeriksanya lebih teliti, chakra asing itu membungkus cakra sang putri, menjaga dan membantu menstabilkan aliran chakra putrinya yang kacau. Minato berusaha menekan chakra asing itu dengan chakranya perlahan, mencoba mengenali namun seperti yang Rin katakan. Chakra Naruto maupun chakra asing itu tak merespon. Rin mungkin tak bisa merasakan perbedaan keduanya mengingat chakra itu sangat tipis dan membaur sempurna dengan chakra Naruto, namun ia sebagai ahli segel dengan mudah bisa membedakannya.

Minato mengerutkan alisnya penuh konsentrasi. Kembali menyalurkan chakranya mencoba membuat chakra itu merespon. Awalnya tak terjadi apapun hingga tiba-tiba chakra asing itu menerima chakra Minato dan membuat sang Hokage itu tersentak kaget saat chakranya terhisap cepat. Ia segera melepaskan kontak dengan sang putri dan melangkah mundur saat perlahan sebuah cakra berwarna kuning orange menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Mata biru itu melebar merasakan aura kuat yang memancar dari chakra asing itu.

Hanya sesaat, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan beberapa chakra melaju cepat menuju ke arahnya. Refleks Minato membuat _Kagebunshin, _dan bersiap dengan posisi bertahan saat pintu ruangan itu menjeplak terbuka diikuti sosok Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan dengan sharingan aktif, dibelakangnya Itachi mengikuti sebelum meraih bahu ninja dari dimensi lain itu dan menahannya melangkah lebih dekat.

"Sasuke! kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi dengan suara serius. Bersamaan itu sekelebat bayangan muncul dari sisi jendela dan terhenti saat Minato melayangkan sebuah tendangan, menahan sosok yang ternyata adalah Kakashi, yang mencoba mendekati sosok sang putri. Sekejap yang lain, klon Minato sudah menahan sosok Sakura dan Sai dengan kunai diantara leher mereka.

Suasana terasa sangat tegang hingga sosok Obito ikut masuk melewati jendela yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Minato maupun penghuni ruangan itu yang membeku kaku dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan ini? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Obito.

"Jangan meninggalkanku di saat seperti tu, brengsek!" bentak Obito sambil menatap Kakashi yang kini beradu kunai dengan Minato.

Para sosok Minato itu memandang tajam setiap ninja dari dimensi lain yang menjadi lawannya.

"Katakan tujuan kalian atau kubunuh kalian detik ini juga." Desis Minato tajam. Namun para ninja dari dimensi lain itu bahkan sama sekali tak melihatnya. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada sosok sang putri yang masih berselimut chakra orange kekuningan. Minato memandang setiap ekspresi mereka sebelum melirik sosok sang putri .

Sebuah kilatan kuning, dan sosok lain Minato muncul di dalam ruangan. Ia menatap seisi ruangan sekilas sebelum berbalik memeriksa sang putri yang perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, sayang... kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Minato sambil perlahan mencoba menyentuh tubuh sang putri yang berselimut chakra. Kekhawatirannya sedikit mereda saat ia bisa menyentuh tubuh itu dan merasakan hangat chakra yang menyelimutinya. Syukurlah itu bukan jebakan, chakra asing itu membantu menyembuhkan luka-luka lecet di tubuh sang putri. Hingga tak ada satupun luka yang masih tersisa.

Di sampingnya Kushina ikut menyentuh wajah Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Naru-chan..." panggil Kushina pelan.

Semua orang di ruangan itu seakan menahan nafas saat perlahan iris safir itu terbuka. Kelopak sewarna madu itu setengah terbuka dengan biru yang bergerak menatap sekeliling sebelum terfokus pada dua sosok di depannya.

"_Tou-chan... Kaa-chan..." _pinggil suara itu lirih sebelum perlahan memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan sang Ibu yang ada di pipinya. Perlahan pula, chakra kuning yang menyelimuti tubuh yang masih memakai piama kotor itu menghilang.

"Ya, Naru-chan... semua baik-baik saja. Kau bisa tenang sekarang," kata Kushina sambil membelai wajah sang putri.

"Hm... " gumam gadis Namikaze itu sambil kembali membuka mata dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sudah mati ya?" Tanya Naruto masih sambil tersenyum , "Payah... tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku bisa bersama kalian,".

Safir itu perlahan memandang sekeliling. Pandangannya terhenti pada wajah-wajah familiar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei... Sai... kenapa kalian juga? Kupikir aku berhasil melindungi kalian..." tanyanya dengan sepasang alis pirang yang berkerut. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok raven yang masih membeku dengan sosok Itachi di depannya. Ia menatap wajah dengan sharingan aktif itu selama beberapa saat. Hingga mata biru itu terbuka lebar dan segera bangkit duduk sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke... brengsek! Kenapa kau ikut mati juga?" bentak gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Minato mengerutkan alis, ia saling pandang dengan Kushina sebelum kembali memandang sang putri.

"Kau masih hidup, Naruto. Kau selamat. Kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang," kata Minato. Ia mengusap bahu Naruto mencoba menenangkan. Wajahnya berkerut melihat reaksi sang putri yang tak wajar.

"Aku belum mati?" tanya Naruto pelan. Kembali memandang wajah Minato dan Kushina.

"Belum, bodoh. Jangan seenaknya bilang kau sudah mati, aku tak akan membiarkan kau mati mendahuluiku, mengerti?" kata Kushina sambil mencubit pipi berhias tiga goresan itu pelan.

Hal itu seakan membuat sang putri sadar. Kedua safir itu melebar sebelum kembali menatap sekeliling. Melihat seksama setiap wajah yang ada diruangan itu. Ia memandang wajah Rin dan Obito lama.

"KAU!" bentak Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha bangun sambil menunjuk Obito. Mata birunya kembali memandang sekeliling penuh waspada.

"Eh... apa?" tanya Obito sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"BERANINYA MENJEBAKKU DENGAN GENJUTSU INI LAGI!" bentak sang putri penuh amarah. Membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu membeku.

Sekejap saja, sosok berpiama orange itu sudah melompat berdiri dikelilingi beberapa klon yang identik. Dengan sebuah bola chakra biru yang perlahan terbentuk di telapak tangannya. Tanpa peringatan ia melompat dan menyerang Obito dengan _Rasengan _sempurna.

Refleks, sang Uchiha itu melompat menghindar. Membuat serangan itu mengenai dinding dibelakangnya.

Sebuah ledakan terdengar diikuti percikan reruntuhan dinding.

"JANGAN KIRA, AKU TAKKAN MENGENALIMU DENGAN SOSOK ITU! TOBI!" teriakan Naruto kembali terdengar.

Saat asap ledakan menghilang, mereka bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang menatap tajam mereka dengan nafas terengah. Rambut pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai saat angin bertiup dari lubang dinding yang menganga di belakangnya. Tubuh itu terlihat gemetar, sebelah tangannya memegang dahi dengan wajah mengerut menahan sakit.

"Naru-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan jurus itu?" tanya Kushina sambil perlahan mendekat.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" bentak Naruto sambil berjengit menjauh dari sosok sang Ibu. Ia melangkah mundur dengan panik seolah sedang terpojok.

Safir itu memandang sekeliling penuh konsentrasi sebelum kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar diikuti ratusan klon yang muncul sebelum sosok-sosok yang identik dengan sang putri Namikaze itu melompat keluar dari lubang dinding di kamar rumah sakit yang berada di lantai tiga. Dan menyebar keluar.

Meninggalkan sosok sosok ninja di dalam ruangan yang masih berdiri mematung memandang lubang dinding tempat Naruto sebelumnya berada.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.


End file.
